Night of the Wolf
by WolfNightwind
Summary: Sachiko meets a mysterious man with eyes that glow in the dark like a wolf’s. What will happen, will change not only her life forever, but Yumi’s as well. pairings: Sachiko x m sorta, it's complex, Sachiko x Yumi
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru, if I did Sachiko and Yumi would have eloped by now. This story is the twisted result of a 13 hour car ride from Ohio to Wisconsin with both parents and my older brother. I spent the last two hours of the trip listening to Rob Zombie, and this is the first part of what I came up with. Pairings: SachikoXm – sorta, it's complex, SachikoXYumi

Monday, Day 1

The air was growing cooler at night now, as the landscape slowly but surely made it's way through autumn and towards winter. This night was a bit chillier then average; Sachiko could see her breath as she stood before Maria-sama, her hands placed together, and head bowed slightly. She paused momentarily, wondering why it was so ingrained in her to do so. She had been coming to Lillian since kindergarten and had never stopped to question her actions before. But then again, in the last year she had found plenty of reasons to question things she would never had before, courtesy of Yumi. Dear little Yumi, currently know as Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Sachiko felt warmth spread through her chest at the mere thought of her precious petite soeur.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Sachiko readied herself for the walk to the bus stop. Normally she would have undertaken this trip with Yumi, but the younger girl had said she wanted to stay to finish her creative writing with Rei there to help. Sachiko had offered to wait but Yumi had insisted she go on ahead, since it was "already getting dark out". Indeed the sun had already set and with it the temperature continued to drop as well. The black haired girl shivered slightly and vowed to bring her coat tomorrow.

Suddenly Sachiko felt a shiver of a different kind run down her spine before settling coldly in her gut. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and every muscle tensed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and hear the rush of blood in her ears. The tall girl became hypersensitive to her surroundings; the leave rustling in the crisp wind, a small squirrel chitterling in a tree to her right. But above all she could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in her back. Slowly Sachiko turned towards the gate to the school grounds. At first she saw nothing but dark shadows cast by the street lamps. This confused her. _Who's watching me? _Then her eyes focused on movement within the shadows across the street. There barely visible, stood a tall man in a long black coat.

Sachiko could tell he was tall and broad shouldered like her cousin, and that his hair was long and shaggy, gently blowing in the wind, it was that movement that caught her attention. But any other features she might have been able to make out were lost when she noticed his eyes. They were focused intently on her, she could tell this in the dark because they glowed in the dim lamplight, like a dog's or cat's would. _Like a wolf's,_ she thought. Such an unnatural sight caused a scream to rise within the girl, but it caught in her throat, no matter how much she may have wanted to release it. She felt frozen, caught in place and unable to move from the penetrating gaze.

_ …so beautiful…so young… _

A sinister voice forced its way into her head, seeming to whisper, hiss, and echo all at once.

_...so soft and pure… _

It hurt, she couldn't hide from it. The voice was reaching everywhere, touching her everywhere, inside and out.

_…innocent and untouched… _

Sachiko didn't know what was going on, she couldn't move. She could only fall deeper into those mysteriously glowing eyes, could only fall deeper into their will.

_…I desire you my mate… _

"Onee-sama?" the voice to her right suddenly broke through the spell. Sachiko startled, a small gasp escaping her lips as her head whipped around to see Yumi, Rei, and Yoshino approach from the direction of the Rose Mansion. The black haired girl looked again towards the gate only to see no one there, the shadows across the street remained still. Her heart already hammering, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a small hand landed on her shoulder.

"Onee-sama? Are you ok?" Yumi's voice and brown eyes were filled with concern for her grande soeur.

Sachiko swallowed, hard, glancing at the gate once again before turning to the smaller girl and placing a comforting hand over the one on her shoulder. "I'm alright, I just thought I saw something in the shadows, my mind was probably just playing tricks on me." she gave the hand under hers a squeeze.

"Must have been some trick, you left over half an hour ago Sachiko and you were just standing there staring when we walked up. You didn't even hear Yoshino or I calling you." Rei said. Despite her appearance, Sachiko, like the other girls, knew Rei to be very feminine and kind-hearted, her concern for her friend and fellow Rosa ran deep and true.

"Over half an hour ago?" Shocked the tall girl glanced at her watch; it was indeed a lot later then when she left.

"Yes Onee-sama…" Yumi noticed her grande soeur's slight frame shivering in the evening air. While it had been warm during the day, Yumi had planed on staying late and therefore brought her coat, which she now removed and placed over the black haired girl's shoulders. The sleeves would be ridiculous short on the taller girl's longer arms but draped over the shoulders it would work its purpose.

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned.

"You're cold Onee-sama, and you told me earlier you forgot your coat, you're going to catch a cold out here without one."

"Is that so? Then we have better get to the bus stop before you catch one, as you're now standing here without a coat." Sachiko said this with a teasing lithe to her voice, inside she was incredibly touched by her petite soeur's gesture. As they walked to the gate, the taller girl couldn't help but glance at the shadows where she'd seen the strange man. She thought briefly of telling Yumi what happened, but she could barely believe it herself there along imagine what it might sound like to someone else. _And besides, Yumi's afraid of the dark_, she recalled, _no need to add more wood to _that_ fire._

"Alright then, Farewell Sachiko, Yumi-san. See you both tomorrow." Rei called out as Yoshino waved to both of them and the four friends parted ways.

Yumi looked up. "Are you sure you're ok Onee-sama?"

Glancing one last time across the street before taking Yumi's cold hand in her own, Sachiko nodded. "Of course, like I said, my mind was just playing a trick on me." _Oh how I wish that were only it._

A/N: I just now realized my title "Night of the Wolf" is rather similar to my pen name "Wolf Nightwind". it's pure coincidence I swear. Also while this isn't my first attempt at writing fan fiction, it's my first voyage into Maria-sama ga Miteru so if I'm getting characters grossly OOC from the beginning let me know.


	2. Enter: the Wolf

Tuesday, Day 2 – Morning

Sachiko wanted to yawn deeply and rub the sleep from her eyes, instead she muscled the yawn into a tiny one hidden behind the back of her hand and had to satisfy her eyes by blinking hard. It was safe to say she didn't sleep well last night. The encounter with the strange man with stranger eyes left her unsettled, and her night was filled with snippets of nightmares. Normally Sachiko did not have nightmares, indeed, she had rarely dreamt at night at all until she met Yumi. Most nights she would go to bed and stare at her ceiling until she simple wasn't conscious, and would stay that way until morning when she would be awake again. If she had had dreams she never remembered them. However last night was filled with a sense of dread as her sleeping mind was filled with visions of the man, his eyes glowing, staring at her, staring _through_ her. Sachiko had never experience a nightmare so vivid and real feeling before.

The bus pulled to a stop. She had awoken early and did not want to try to go back to sleep so instead she had gotten up, showered, dressed, ate, and came to school early. She hoped Yumi would forgive her for the change in there usual plans. Normally they would meet at the station and ride in together. But today Sachiko felt tired and uneasy and just wanted to be there already. Letting a sigh escape her lips she got up from her seat and off the bus. Momentarily squinting into the early morning sunlight, she walked to the gates of Lillian High School Division. It was when she was about to turn onto the walk that she felt it again. That cold shiver from the night before skittered down her back.

Freezing in place Sachiko slowly turned with wide eyes to that spot across the street expecting to see the man. What she saw instead made her breath catch. There staring at her was not the man from last night, but a large wolf. Its fur was sleek and slivery white, the morning light cast a slight golden glow to it. The animal's eyes were a hard yellow color, but intelligence could easily be seen underneath. Those eyes were staring into Sachiko's own blue ones, holding her in place with just a look.

…_my beautiful pure one…_

The voice was back, slithering into her skull, pushing its way into her body.

…_I will have you…_

All the outside noises die out. The leaves, cars, other students, everything, just faded away in that moment. There was only the beat of her heart, the harsh sound of her breath, and the whisperings of that thing. _H-how…where is he, that man…?_ Then it didn't matter. She was caught back in her nightmare.

She stood in the middle of a forest. It was night, but the full moon cast down plenty of slivery light for her to see the trail she was walking on. She wore no clothes, but she felt no embarrassment or shame, her nudeness felt natural, freeing. There was a slight haze, like fog in the air, and her breath could be seen with every exhalation. Despite this she was not cold in her state of undress. For the first time in what seemed a lifetime Sachiko felt truly at peace. _If only Yumi was here to share this moment_, she thought.

Visions of the smaller girl filled her mind. Yumi smiling face, cover with cotton candy from the second time they went to the amusement park (this time without Kashiwagi-san). Her red cheeks as Sei snuck up behind and glomped her (Sachiko then had rescue her from the former Rosa Gigantea, leading to Yumi clinging to her arm, which she didn't mind in the slightest). The day they both had got caught in a sudden rain and raced to the Bara no Yakata, soak to the bone before they reach it, Yumi giggling all the way. They had stood in the meeting room, dripping water on the floor, smiling at each other. Yumi's pig tails drooped with water and her bangs were plastered to her forehead, her cheeks were rosy from running and laughing, and she was breathing hard. Sachiko thought younger girl looked so beautiful she wouldn't be able to describe it in a million words. _Oh Yumi. You are the truly the dearest one to my heart._

A twig snapping brought her back to the trail before her. Looking ahead Sachiko stopped in her tracks when two glowing eyes began approaching from the fog. Slowly the tall dark form of the man took shape. She still couldn't make out his face, but a few other details were noticeable this time. He stood over two meters high (around 6'8" or 6'9"). His shaggy hair dipped down past his shoulders and was a slivery white, glowing in the light from the bright moon. Yet Sachiko could sense that man before her was only a few years older then herself. Finally, though silhouetted in the moonlight, the tall girl knew him to be as naked as herself.

Though only moments earlier her nudeness had felt liberating, in front of him she was exposed and vulnerable. His gaze felt like a slimy caress over her naked body. It spread from her face and cheeks down her neck to her chest and bared breasts, toying with her nipples and sending waves of revulsion through her. Yet she was frozen, powerless to stop as his gazing touch dipped lower, over her smooth flat stomach, towards the junction of her legs and the thatch of dark hair there. Panic rose up in Sachiko. _ No! … This is wrong… this can't happen…No! _ By now her chest was heaving as she fought the paralysis, trying to move, trying to escape his gaze. But before the slithering touch could reach her center the space around them seemed to shift. Then it wasn't the man before her, but the silvery wolf. The wolf looked at her with the same glowing eyes, the same primal hunger. Then one last whisper in her mind.

_…you will be mine…_

The world shifted again as sound invaded her senses again. With a gasp Sachiko came back to herself. Looking around she noticed students entering through the gates. Somehow Sachiko had taken several steps down the sidewalk. Searching across the street the wolf was gone. Noticing the number of students entering Sachiko glanced at her watch and discovered she had been standing for nearly 45 minutes. Gripping her satchel with white knuckles the black haired girl turned around and made her way towards her homeroom. Her thoughts were in turmoil and her heart threaten to break from her rib cage.

That Night.

This time Yumi was ready to leave the same time Sachiko was. They were exiting the ground when she felt the now familiar shiver. The taller girl paused on the sidewalk but didn't turn to look across the street.

"Onee-sama? Is something wrong?" The younger girl asked.

"Hmm, why do you ask Yumi?" Sachiko tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear as she glance at her petite soeur. Her heart was again pounding and she feared her hands might be shaking but she refused to look, not with Yumi next to her. The smaller girl's brows were scrunched, a small wrinkle forming between them. _ She gets that wrinkle when she's upset or worried_ thought Sachiko.

"You've been really quite today, and you looked troubled." The brunette responded.

"Really? Am I normally loud then?" the older girl arched an eyebrow.

"N-no, not like that, but …umm… you hardly spoke at all during the meeting…and… please, one-sama, if there's something bothering you, please tell me…o-or, if there's anything I can do!" _Please let me help you Onee-sama._

_She's really worried about me, what have I done to show how upset I am, or does she simply know me so well. _ For a moment Sachiko could only smile at the smaller girl, warmth flooding her chest and drowning out the chill in her gut at the thought that this precious girl cared for her. Taking Yumi's hand in her own she was relieved to notice her own hand was steady. _I can't tell her the truth, not yet, but maybe, just maybe soon._

"I admit there's something on my mind today that is bothering, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. When I am though, you will be the one I seek out ok?" getting a nod from the shorter girl she continued, " As for what you can do, just by showing your concern you've helped, more then you could know. Just promise to stay by my side and be patience with me alright?" Sachiko small smile grew when she receive a matching one from her petite soeur and a squeeze to her hand.

"Alright Onee-sama, I'll be patience." They began walking hand in hand. Sachiko noticed a mischievous looked on the younger girl's face. "At lest I'll be more patience then a certain Onee-sama I know." Yumi bit her check.

"Hey!" Sachiko bumped shoulders with the smaller girl before both started giggling. Sachiko's lack of patience and short temper were legendary among the Yamayurikai. As the two girls continue to tease and giggle neither noticed the figure across the street within the shadows, with golden eyes the glowed in the lamplight.

_…she won't save you pure one…you're mine…_

The figure turned, his long black trench coat fluttering behind him as he disappeared from sight.

_…you are mine…_


	3. What It Wants

Friday, Day 5 – Morning

Sachiko fought the urge to rest her head on the bus seat in front of her. _This can't be real, things like this don't happen in real life. A man can't be a wolf, his eyes can't glow. But how can I explain what's been happening. _A pattern had been established over the last few days. She would see the wolf in the morning while heading to school, and the man at night. She would freeze up and he, it, would violate her mind with its thoughts. Her nights were spent tossing in bed from the nightmares and she grew more tired and drained with each day. To top it off her period started this morning and she was suffering from cramps.

_That means Yumi's will start Sunday._ When they first became soeurs their cycles didn't match up at all, but like many women that grow close to each other, over the last year they've slowly been syncing up. Now only a few days separated them, and they of course knew each other schedules. While Sachiko's flow was light and only lasted 4 days, her cramps were pretty severe. On the reverse Yumi had no cramps at all, but her flow was rather heavy for a girl her size and lasted 6 days. The girl in question having caught the slightly pained looked on Sachiko face as she rubbed her abdomen, turned to dig in her bag before coming out with a tiny bottle of water and an aspirin bottle.

"Cramps Onee-sama?" Yumi said quietly so as not to draw attention to their conversation.

"You know me so well." Sachiko smiled and took the offered water and medication, swallowing two aspirin and drinking most of the tiny 8oz bottle.

"Of course, you're my Onee-sama." The smaller girl smiled, taking back her pill bottle before lacing her fingers with the older girl's.

The pig tailed brunette had keep her word, she didn't ask again what was bothering Sachiko, but she stayed by her side supporting her with a look here or touch there. The taller girl honestly felt that when she had Yumi with her, the wolf, man, whatever it was, had less power over her. Or at least she hoped so as they existed the bus and made there way the short distance to the gate. Sure enough the wolf waited for her across the street.

…_pure one…soon now…_

Sachiko fought the shiver that ran down her spine.

…_I can smell you my mate…_

The voice slid through her and settled in her abdomen making the area spasm again.

…_you've started your menses…_

The voiced taunted, Sachiko felt sick.

…_soon now my mate…soon I will make you mine…_

"It's that stray dog again." Commented Yumi. "It been hanging around here all week."

Swallowing hard to cover up her nervousness Sachiko commented while walking towards Maria-sama's statue. "Hmm yes I've noticed that too."

Looking over her shoulder as they walked away Yumi could have sworn the creature was staring at her onee-sama. She had noticed Sachiko tense up when they saw the animal but couldn't think of why. _It she afraid of dogs I wonder?_

"I wonder what it wants?" she said instead.

Sachiko, who could feel the things eyes staring at her, continued to look forward.

"I wish I knew too."

Sunday, Day 7 – Night

Sachiko tossed in her bed; the blankets were kicked down and twisted around her lower legs. The tall girl curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her stomach caught in another nightmare. She moaned and whispered.

"…No…"

_Not again.__Please God not this again._ She was back on the foggy forest trail. By now she knew she was dreaming, but was powerless to stop it from happening. She continued to walk forward even as her mind screamed to turn and run. Her long hair caught in the slight breeze and fluttered around her nude body. _This is a dream, I know this! Shouldn't I be able to control it! _

_…it's a dream, but not, my mate…you have no control here…_

_YOU!_

The two golden eyes appeared as the man approached her. This was new, he had never responded before.

_Then do you?_

…_yes my mate…_

_Who are you? What do you want with me?_

…_so strong willed, yes…you are perfect…_

_Perfect? Perfect for what? Answer my question! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!_

…_you…_

The man walked up to stand a mere foot away from Sachiko forcing her to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. Her fear of men should have had her screaming by now but instead her anger keep her grounded.

…_I want…_

The man lowered his face to within inches of her.

…_you…_

All she could see were those eyes and long slivery white hair surround them, cutting off the forest around them.

…_to be my mate…_

Sachiko felt her eyes widen and her body begin to shake. The man reached out a finger and trailed it over her cheek.

…_it's almost time…_

The finger traveled down her throat to settle in the valley of her breasts.

…_you will come to enjoy the fear…_

_No! _Sachiko shook her head. _Never!_

…_enjoy the chase…_

Sachiko closed her eyes trying to gather her will to slap the man touching her, to scream, to do anything. Suddenly the hand was gone. She opened her eyes to see the wolf standing before her. It gave her a hungry look.

…_run…_

"No!" Sachiko sat up in bed, not realizing she was no longer dreaming and attempted to run. The blankets snared her legs and caused her to tumble out of her bed instead. She laid on her bedroom floor covered in sweat and panting, listening for foot steps. When none came she remembered her father and grandfather were at their mistresses houses tonight and her mother was visiting relatives. The servants that stayed on the estate had rooms in another wing, so no one was there to hear her tumble. She sighed; relieved she wouldn't have to explain why she was on her floor in a tangle of blankets.

Getting herself up she sat on the edge of her bed and glanced at her nightstand. There next to the phone was a picture of her and Yumi. Sachiko picked it up and remembered when it was taken. During the Sports Festive lunch hour she had finally met Yumi's parents and had been asked to join. Yumi's father had wanted to take a picture, much to the embarrassment of his daughter. The picture featured Yumi and Sachiko sitting cross legged, each holding up a fried meatball on a toothpick. Sachiko had her free arm around Yumi's shoulders and Yumi was giving a V for victory sign. Right before the picture was taken Sachiko had leaned her check against the top the shorter girl's head. Yumi had a surprised look on her face and a splash of color in her cheeks. It was a favorite of Sachiko's.

She sat now looking at the face of her petite soeur. _I want you to be my mate? Oh Yumi, what am I going to do? I need your help but I can't. This man, creature, whatever gives the sense of being dangerous. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. That is of course if you would even believe me, being stalked by a man who's a wolf too. Maybe I am going crazy. _A tear landed on the picture, followed by more. Sachiko brought the frame to her chest and hugged it as the tears kept coming.

"Yumi…"

A/N: Ok there's this button that says summit review. Please do. I can't tell if people are enjoying this story, or even reading it at all if you don't ;)


	4. Drained

Boy oh boy, this one was a longer one. BIG thanks to PillowQueen and kurakami for the reviews. They feed the muse and let me know people are actually reading and wanting more!

Bit of a disclaimer for the next part: I must admit I fear going over the M rating with some of the elements in this story, I don't feel I have but I thought I should mention this chapter has a pretty dark spot with the topic being rape. Now I'll put everyone at ease that no one will be physically rape in the real world or dream world. But the 'threat of rape' has and will continue to pop up in this story, so be ye warned mateys. Now onward Ho!

Monday, Day 8 – Morning

_Onee-sama looks…what is that American phrase Sei-sama uses?...like crap? Yes that's it. Onee-sama honestly looks like crap!_

Yumi glance worriedly at her grande soeur. The taller girl was visible exhausted. She sat leaning her head back against the seat. Her eyes were close but Yumi couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. There were dark circles under the black haired girl's eyes and her cheeks looked slightly sunken in. Yumi had watch over the week as the other girl would eat less and less each day until the brunette doubted the older girl now ate all.

While she promised to be patience and wait until Sachiko was ready to talk to her, she was starting to become really scared. Things were beginning to parallel that dark month when Sachiko's grandmother was dying. This time around, Yumi was determine not to lose her trust in her Onee-sama, but watching the older girl's heath deteriorate she knew she needed to do something. The problem was the younger girl didn't know what else to do without asking again what was bothering the other girl.

She hoped to at least remedy Sachiko's eating at lunchtime today. The others in the Yamayurikai had been noticing too, Sachiko's eating habits, or lack there of. Yoshino had even brought it up with Yumi and the pigtailed girl had done her best to persuade the other girl not to confront the current Rose Chinensis, and to leave the matter to her en bouton.

_Please let this work today. _As the bus pulled to a stop Yumi shook the taller girl awake.

"Onee-sama, we're here." She bit her lower lip in worry.

"Hmm, Yumi? Oh…ok, I'm coming." Sachiko broke down and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as they exited the bus. As they walked to the gate, Sachiko tensed up, but searching across the streetshe saw no sign of the wolf. _He's gone? Could I be so lucky?_ Regardless, Sachiko was thankful for one more day of reprieve. She had not seen the man or wolf over the weekend, though after her nightmare last night thoughts of having to face the creature again had filled her mind and twisted her stomach. As they stood in front of Maria-sama, Sachiko let out a relieved breath.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi looked at her questioning.

Sachiko turned to her petite soeur and gave a small smile. "It's nothing Yumi, I'm just hopeful that it'll be a good day." The equally hopeful look and smile she received made the tall girl wonder just how much stress she was placing on the small girl's shoulders. _I'm sorry Yumi, I know your being patience for my sake, but how can I burden you with this…this _strangeness_ that's became my life. Can I truly ask that of you? Do I have the right? _Shaking her head Sachiko decided to think on it another time.

"It might rain later today, did you bring an umbrella Onee-sama?"

Glancing at the grey sky the older girl realized she hadn't bothered to check the weather. "Hmm, no, I guess I forgot."

Yumi frowned, it wasn't like Sachiko to forget things, Yumi took it as another sign that she couldn't afford to stay quiet much longer. Forcing a smile on her face, she linked arms with the taller girl.

"That's ok, I brought mine so we can share."

The older girl smiled. "What would I do without you Yumi?" _What would I do indeed._

Lunch Time

Sachiko was slowly walking the path to the Rose Mansion with her head down, her gaze set barely in front of her feet. She didn't see the other students stepping aside out her way, so focused was she on her thoughts, but a pair of very concerned brown eyes did.

_I want you to be my mate…he can't mean…like _that_ can he?_ But then Sachiko remembered his gaze in her nightmare, how his eyes seemed to touch her, and where they touched. The tall girl shivered both at the thought and the remembered feeling.

At one time she had contemplated being forced to lay with her cousin once they married. At the time it seemed the most heinous violation of her body and will she could imagine. Suguru had taken her aside and told her he wouldn't do that, because he never wanted to sleep with a woman. Sachiko was both relieved and angered. Relieve it wouldn't happen and angered that it was only because she was a woman, not that he cared about her feelings. But the situation she was in now seemed so much worst. She couldn't exactly go to the authorizes and say she was being threatened in her dreams by a man who was also a wolf. Sachiko sighed, she was just so tired.

A sudden pull on her hand brought her back her surroundings. Blinking several times in confusion Sachiko found herself not in front of the Rose Mansion, but the greenhouse. Yumi, who was holding her hand, had been the source of the pull to keep the taller girl from walking right into the glass door. Finally she turned to the smaller girl.

"Yumi?"

"Let's eat lunch here Onee-sama."

Sachiko's stomach growled at the thought of food, yet she felt the food would be ash in her mouth. "I'm not really that hungry Yu…" She didn't get to finish as Yumi opened the door and dragged her in by the hand.

Marching over to the bench next to the Rosa Chinensis bush, Yumi pointed and said, "Sit."

"Yumi?"

"Onee-sama, Sit. Now!" More out of surprise then anything else Sachiko meekly did as she was told. _Did Yumi just snap at me? _ Yumi stood in front of her with her hands on her hips and a stormy look on her face.

"Onee-sama you're not eating again. You've lost weight, the others have noticed too, and you look exhausted. You can't do this to yourself, it's not healthy." Sachiko opened her mouth to argue but Yumi stopped her with a raised finger, she then pointed outside. "You were walking around like a ghost just now. You didn't see any of the other students. You didn't even notice me taking your hand and leading you here!"

_She's truly mad at me._ In all their time together Sachiko couldn't once remember Yumi raising her voice in true anger. They had had some sisterly squabbles over the date to the amusement park, but she had never seen a look quite like what currently occupied her petite soeur's face. _She angry, but it's out of concern. _The older girl felt tears prick at her eyes.

Now Yumi turn the finger she was pointing with on Sachiko. "So you are going to sit here and eat my lunch with me. I had my mom make things you liked before," The taller girl stood and walked to her petite soeur, taking the pointing hand in her own.

"a-and she made extra, so there's plenty for both of us, and…umm." The smaller girl's ire was drained away and she fought tears now. Sachiko took the last step forward and gathered her in her arms.

"Thank you." the older girl said softly. "Thank you so much."

"You're really scaring me, Onee-sama." Yumi choked into the taller girl's shoulder. "I don't want to loose you…" the unspoken 'again' hung in the air.

Sachiko tightened her hold, resting her cheek on the top of the smaller girl's head.

"I'm sorry Yumi." _I'm so sorry I've caused you pain._ The two girls stood in each other arms for a long time, ignoring the world outside of their glass sanctuary.

Eventually they did part to eat lunch. Yumi's mom had indeed made Sachiko's favorites and lots of them, and they ate them all, together.

That Night

Sachiko nervously stood looking out of the second story of the Bara no Yakata. Behind her Yumi was finishing the last of her Calculus homework after declaring "just 10 more minutes." Rei and Yoshino had just left, with Shimako and Noriko having left just in front of them.

After the event in the greenhouse Sachiko took notice of her fellow Yamayurikai and realized she hadn't just worried her petite soeur. All of them had came in shooting worried glances first at her, then at Yumi, trying to judge the mood for the night. When everyone had gathered, Sachiko started the meeting by standing up and telling them, yes, Yumi got her to eat a full lunch, so, no, they didn't need to fear she might pass out if they exhaled too hard. As she sat she could see the half hidden smirk on Yumi's face, among the surprised ones of the rest of them.

From there the night had been uneventful. But now with the prospect of possibly seeing the man again looming over her, Sachiko was growing tenser by the minute.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi called from her seat, her eyes never leaving the paper before her.

"Yes?"

Yumi fiddled with her pencil. "Umm, I was wondering if you had any plans for the rest of the night?"

_Being stalked by a supernatural wolf/man and then suffering through a nightmare, if I sleep at all. _"Hmmm, no, nothing planed… May I ask why?"

Yumi took a deep breath to strengthen her resolved then stood up quickly and turned to Sachiko, startling her, and then said all in one breathe.

"Wouldyouliketocomeoverandspendthenightatmyhouse."

Blinking once, twice, and a third time the older girl could only say. "What?"

Yumi flushed and tried again, slower. "Would you like to come over and spend the night at my house. I already ask my parents, it'd be alright with them."

Sachiko was surprised. This was her first invitation to Yumi home. "Um, well, I would need to call my parents…"

"Done! I-I mean, I, um called your mother this morning she said it would be alright and even had a change of clothes brought over." By now Yumi was sheepishly toying with her fingers unable to meet Sachiko's eyes.

The taller girl chuckled. She wanted to be annoyed with the younger girl for going behind her back, but she was too exhausted, and too regretful, to care. Maybe with Yumi with her, the nightmare wouldn't come tonight.

"Well. it seems you have everything taken care of, I guess I can only go along with it." She smiled to soften the words.

Yumi let out a relieved breath and began gathering her books and papers. "Shall we go then Onee-sama?"

Sachiko picked up her bag. "We shall."

The two cleaned up and left. It had started raining so Yumi open her favorite blue umbrella and the two made they're comfortably dry to the gates.

Sachiko quickly scanned across the street but with the addition of rain she couldn't see the man. Letting her guard down slightly she was just started to believe he wouldn't be there tonight when the shiver hit her spine.

…_my mate…you thought you could hide…_

_No! No no no no! Not now! Not now! _The taller girl stopped and clenched her fists as fear pooled in her stomach. She was still too raw for her nightmare Sunday to handle this now.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi's voice was far away and fading. It was too late; Sachiko was already back on that cursed forest trail. The man stood before her, his glowing eyes taking in her nakedness.

…_so beautiful my mate…_

He reached out a hand to caress her cheek. Her jaw trembled, the only sign of defiance she could get her body to do. The man before her chuckled and patted her cheek.

…_keep your fire my mate…_

He removed his hand and took a step back.

…_it will serve you well in the chase…_

The world shifted and then it was the wolf before her.

…_it is time my mate…_

The wolf lowered itself, ready to pounce.

…_run…_

With that one word Sachiko's body was freed from its frozen state. She turned and ran with all her might, her only thought escaping the creature behind her. She kept to the trails, the full moon lighting her way. Her bare feet became bruised and bloodied from the stones and twigs on the trail, but it didn't matter. Running, running was all the mattered. She could feel the wolf behind her, could feel his glowing eyes burning into her back, could feel his hot, foul breath against her skin. The sheltered life she had lived had not been conductive to strenuous exercise, her lungs were burning and screaming for relief minutes into the chase. Tears streamed down her cheeks from fear, pain, and frustration.

She gave everything she had into the run until her body simple could not anymore. She fell to the hard ground, gasping and sobbing. Then the wolf was upon her, paws pushing against her back, holding her down. A warm rough tongue licked from the cleft of her buttocks up her spine, leaving a trail of slime. Sachiko cried out and struggled only to have the blunt claws dig into her shoulders. When she stilled the weight lifted only to be replaced by a heavier one. The man was back, he held her hands above her head with one hand, while he use one leg to spread hers. As he laid on top of her, Sachiko could feel something stabbing her lower back. When it dawned on her what it was and where he intended to put it, she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Sachiko-sama! Please, Sachiko!"

"Oh God." Sachiko gasped. The first thing she noticed was the rain. It was raining, hard, blending with her tears. The second thing was that she was huddled on the ground against a tree, curled up in a fetal position with her arms covering her head. The third was that Yumi was screaming her name. The younger girl was crouched down next to her, the girl's hand hovering just above Sachiko's shoulder, afraid to touch for fear of frightening the black haired girl further.

"Oh God…." Sachiko momentarily thought she might throw up. _He was going to…he almost… but he didn't, he's not here, Yumi's here._ "Y-yumi?"

"I'm here Sachiko. I'm here." Yumi was so startled by what happened she didn't even realize she was calling Sachiko by her name without an honorific.

_Yumi's here. Yumi will keep me safe. I'm safe, nothing happened. I'm ok._

"Oh Yumi!" Shaking and crying the taller girl lunged into Yumi's arms, needing to be held, to feel safe. And Sachiko could think of no safer place then within Yumi's arms.

The younger girl held her tight, stroking her wet hair and rocking them both slightly. She had no idea what had just happened. They had left the gate when Sachiko had frozen. Yumi tried calling her name multiple times but she continued to stand there shaking with a look of bone deep fear on her face, before suddenly bolting back into the school grounds. Yumi chase after her calling all the while. Sachiko's longer legs easily out ran the smaller girl's. Luckily for Yumi though, the older girl didn't run far before falling against a tree, where she curled up sobbing. When the younger girl had reached out to touch her, Sachiko had let out an ear piercing scream.

Finally after many minutes the girl's sobbing died down. When only the occasion sniffle could be heard Yumi pulled away slightly.

"Onee-sama, please tell me what's going on."

Sachiko was still shaking but nodded and stood, holding out her hand. "Let go to your home and get dried off. Then I'll tell you everything, alright?"

Yumi took the offered hand and stood, but refused to give it up once standing, instead she laced their fingers together. With a determined nod, Yumi answered. "Alright, let's go."

An hour and half later they sat warm and dry on Yumi's bed. Knowing she could no longer stall Sachiko took her petite soeur's hands in her own.

"Yumi? What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy, in fact I only believe it because I've lived it, but please know I'm telling you the truth, I'm not crazy." She whispered the last part.

Yumi squeezed the hands holding her own and nodded seriously. "Tell me Onee-sama, I'll believe you."

And so Sachiko did, from first time she saw the man, to the nightmares, to the event of her latest encounter that night. When she was finish the older girl could not look up from her lap, couldn't look up to see the look of disbelief or pity that would be on Yumi's face. All she could do was stare at the hands in her lap. _Was it right to tell her? There's no way she'll believe me. Will she accuse me of lying? Will she leave me?_ When Yumi pulled her hands away, Sachiko prepared herself for the worst. _I shouldn't have told her._ Sachiko balled her hands into fists as the started shaking.

Two small, warm, soft hands cupped her face lifting her chin until blue eye stared into brown. Instead of disbelief she was met with determination, anger, fear, and….love.

"I believe you." at that moment in time no three other words could have been sweeter to Sachiko. Yumi swallowed hard. "I believe you, and I'm going to do everything I can to keep him from hurting you again." Yumi then pulled the older girl into a hug.

Tears of gratitude rolled down Sachiko's face. _I love you Yumi. I would be lost without you. Don't ever leave me. _

For the second time the night Yumi held the older girl as she cried. _I love you Onee-sama. My heart hurts to think of all the pain you've suffered this last week because of this...creature. Because of think no one would believe you. l believe you. I trust in you, and I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I won't leave you, ever. ­_

Later that night they fell asleep holding each other tight. For Sachiko, it was the fist time in a week that she slept deeply and dreamlessly.

A/N: of discovered it's incredibly hard to type an update with three nieces watching TV at the foot of your bed. Oy vey!


	5. Bitten

Again thanks to my two loyal reviewers. Most of this chapter will be a bit lighter, but don't be fooled, the end for sure gets the M rating for violence. I may not get to write on this story for a day or two, I have the ever important job interview tomorrow! Anyways enjoy!

Tuesday, Day 9 – Morning

The first thing Sachiko became aware of was the feeling of being safe and protected. Gradually she realized the feeling was coming from the two wiry but strong arms wrapped around her waist and the warmth of another body pressed against her back. Yumi had held her all night long and kept the nightmare from coming. The older girl felt well rested and relaxed for what seemed like the first time in way too long, and she knew she owed it to the small girl behind her. Glancing at the alarm clock she saw they still had a few hours to sleep. Carefully, Sachiko rolled over to face the sleeping brunette. She gently wrapped her arms around her petite soeur and drew her closer, tucking the other girl's head under her chin. Yumi unconsciously tighten her grip and snuggle in, mumbling "Onee-sama" before settling into a deeper sleep. Content, Sachiko closed her eyes and returned to her own slumber.

"Onneee-saamaaa!" Yumi stood by her bed looking down at a lumpy pile of blankets. The piled moved and the tip of a head full of tussled black locks peeked out from the top.

"Hmmmm." The pile groaned then rolled over, the head disappearing again.

"Ahh geeze." Yumi sighed and rolled her eyes before shaking the blanket covered lump again. "Onee-sama! It's morning. Time for school!"

Yumi had been reluctant to wake the older girl when she first got up, Maria-sama knew Sachiko needed the sleep. So the younger girl had gathered her things and left the room, getting ready in the bathroom. But now she needed Sachiko to get up and get ready so the would have time for breakfast before school. Unfortunately her grande soeur was not a morning person.

"Onee-sama! Wake up!"

"Hurmph!" was her response.

"Hmmm." Yumi took a step back and brought her hand to her chin in thought. Finally with a decisive nod she took her life in her hands and step forward, ripping the blankets away. Sachiko let out a squawk of protest before curling into a ball and dragging a pillow over her head. Yumi sighed, the older girl was being really difficult this morning. Taking another look at the 'problem' laying in her bed she took stock of the other girl's sleepwear. While Sachiko's mother had had a change of clothes sent over, she had forgotten pajamas. Because Yumi's clothes were a bit small, they had finally broke down and borrowed a pair of draw string shorts and t-shirt from Yuuki. The shirt was still a bit tight across the other girl's chest, but it had also ridden up over night. What was drawing Yumi's attention at the moment the strip of white skin between the dark blue shorts and red T-shirt. The girl's fingers itched to touch the skin, to see if it was as soft as it looked, but the mere thought brought a blush to her face. _I can't think like that about One-sama! She needs my trust and help! She doesn't need me channeling Sei-sama and molesting her! _But the call to touch was intoxicating. Yumi clenched her fists. Then a sudden and rather evil idea sprang to mind, one that would solve both her problems. _Do I dare? _With a small prayer to Maria-sama Yumi pounced on the sleeping girl and began tickling her.

"aahHH! Yumi! W-what.(laugh) are you (giggle) d-doing?"

"Waking you up Onee-sama, what else?" The two girls rolled around on the bed, coming dangerous close to rolling off more then once, giggling and tickling. Finally Sachiko begged mercy on the account that her bladder couldn't take much more. Yumi paused her attack. The two girls were lying with Sachiko on her back and Yumi pressed down on her front. Both were flushed and breathing hard. Slowly the younger girl came to realize her hands had made it under the older girl's shirt and were resting on her waist. _Her skin is so soft. _Without thought her thumbs began to stroking the smooth skin under them.

Sachiko started into the brown eyes of the girl she'd come to care so much for and lifted a hand bringing it to the smaller girl's cheek. Absently her thumb mirrored Yumi's. _She's still here. She believed me and she's still here. _Her chest flooded with warmth as her heart felt swollen with emotion.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?" Yumi responded equally as soft.

"For listening, for caring, for believing." Sachiko swallowed hard. "For lunch yesterday, for last night, for this morning, for everything." She smiled.

"Onee-sama, I…" Yumi was at a lost for words.

KNOCK. KNOCK. "Hey are you two up yet!" Yuuki's voice carried clearly and loudly through the door. Yumi startled much like a cat would; even though she was lying down she jumped so badly she crashed off of the bed. Sachiko sat up in surprise and looked down at the younger girl rubbing her head. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Yumi? Hey, is everything ok in there? Sachiko-sama?"

Holding in giggles the older girl answered. "Everything's alright Yuuki, you just gave your sister a bit of a start, we'll be down in a few minutes alright?"

"Alright. But you better hurry if you're going to eat before school."

"We know Yuuki!" Yumi called back, an annoyed grumble in her voice.

Yuuki shook his head and walked back down stairs. Sometimes he just didn't get girls at all.

Yumi learned that, through years of sleeping till the last possible moment, Sachiko had master the art of making herself impeccable in very, very little time. After a quick breakfast, in which Yumi made sure her soeur ate everything on her plate, they were on the bus to Lillian. Sachiko sat absently watching the scenery out of the bus window. Next to her Yumi played with the knot of her collar.

"Onee-sama?"

"Hmmm?" Sachiko turned to her petite soeur.

"I-is _it_ going to be there this morning?" Yumi hated to bring it up but she wanted be to prepare.

A shadow past over the older girl's face before she sighed. "I don't know, probably." She stopped to think. "No, I know he will." She took Yumi's hand. " You kept me safe, I didn't have the nightmare last night. I'm sure he's going to want to investigate." She looked out the window again. _Only a few more blocks to go._

_I kept her safe from the nightmare?_ Yumi studied the other girl's face. While her own face held no secrets, Sachiko's face showed little of what she thought or felt, at least to most people. Yumi, however, had learned to read her like an open book. Right now the other girl looked rested, if apprehensive at the moment. Still, it was a vast improvement over the utter exhaustion of the last week. It was obvious the nightmares had taken a toll on her and Yumi felt proud that she could give her Onee-sama back the night.

"Onee-sama? I'll spend the night at your house."

"What?" Sachiko turn to her petite soeur with both eyebrows hiked.

"We spent last night at my house, so it makes sense to spend tonight at yours." Yumi said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean you want to spend the night, again?"

"You didn't have the nightmare last night and so got to sleep again. So I will spend tonight again with you so you can sleep peacefully."

Sachiko blinked. "Yumi…I.."

"I want to do something to help you. Please, at lest let me do this for you Onee-sama." Yumi begged pulling out her best puppy-dog face.

Sachiko was powerless against it. Sighing she relented.

"Alright. After the meeting tonight, we'll go to your house to ask you parents and pick up clothes then go to my house." Sachiko paused thinking. "Better yet. Isn't there that American movie you wanted to see? The one with people solving mysteries with a talking Great Dane?"

"Scooby Doo?" Yumi's face light up.

Sachiko smiled warmly. "Why don't we rent it and watch it tonight at my house. That would give you more of a reason to spend the night right after I was at your house yesterday, hmm?" She couldn't help but smile at the excited look on the younger girl's face as she nodded.

Sadly the moment was over far too quickly as they reached their stop. Stepping down onto the sidewalk Sachiko could feel the tension building within her, until a warm hand took her own. She looked over at Yumi who wore a determined face.

"I'm here, you're not alone Onee-sama."

The older girl laced their fingers and squeeze, drawing strength from the other girl's strong grip and nodded, readying herself. _I can do this, Yumi is with me. _

Hand in hand they walked to the gate. As before, the wolf was waiting for them. Yumi could feel the hand in her's tremble, growing cold. The wolf stood calmly, its yellow eyes staring straight into the black haired girl's.

…_I missed you my mate…_

Sachiko was back on the forest trail, the man in front of her.

_I'm not your mate!_

…_you will be soon…_

_No!_

The man came forward and ran his hand through her hair.

…_you can not escape fate my mate…_

He brought a lock of her hair to his nose and inhaled his eye closing briefly.

…_your scent intoxicates me…_

He used the tips of the lock to brush over her trembling lips. Sachiko fought to move but couldn't, her whole body shaking with the effort.

…_you can not run fast enough to escape me…_

He dropped the lock of hair he held and instead roughly tangled his hand in her hair at the base of her neck, pulling her forward until her nude form pressed against his own. His free hand came around to rest on her butt, squeezing. Sachiko let out a yelp of pain.

…_you are already mine…_

He was bending forward to kiss her when suddenly she was yanked out of his grasp. It was then that both became aware that they weren't alone. Next to Sachiko, a ghostly figure stood. It took a moment for her to realize the figure was Yumi, slight distorted and see through, as if only half there. She only became solid where her hand was interlaced with Sachiko's. The younger girl stood looking back and forth between the black haired girl and the man.

_Yumi?_

…_what this? … _

The man growled. For the first time the older girl could hear something other then cold smugness in his voice. Yumi, without letting go of Sachiko's hand placed herself between them, glaring at the man in a way the clearly said 'Back. The. Fuck. Off!'. The man growled again before looking at Sachiko.

…_is this small pup your savior my mate?..._

He glance at the small girl, give her a once over, before laughing cruelly.

…_she will not save you…_

He sneered at Yumi, but he did not reach for Sachiko again. The taller girl pulled strength from this and straightened to her full height, lifting her chin.

_She already has. _

See-through Yumi gave the man one last nasty look before pulling Sachiko with her to the side of the trail. Directly to the side of them had been a large tree, Yumi headed right for it. For a moment the older girl that they were going to collided, but then they walked right through it.

And then they were walking towards Maria-sama. Sachiko took a gulp of air, trying to calm her heart, she glanced over her shoulder, but the wolf was gone. When they reach the statute they paused, unsure about letting their hands go. Finally the black haired girl relaxed and nodded. They stood a moment, their hands together, their head bowed, before continuing on their way in silence. Finally Yumi spoke up.

"Has it always been like that?"

"Hmm?"

"That forest trail, and the fog, and his eyes." Yumi shivered slightly. _No_ _wonder Sachiko-sama has been so stressed._

"So you could see him, and everything then?"

"Yeah." Yumi answer absently, deep in thought. "I could still see the gate and the street and stuff, but the forest was like a ghost image over the top. I saw everything."

"Oh." They continue walking for a few more feet, before suddenly Sachiko stopped. _Wait...she saw every…that means…she saw…me…Oh My!_ The older girl didn't blush very often, however the thought that Yumi saw her fully unclothed had her blushing to the tips of her ears. The taller girl jogged to catch up. _Oh My!_

That Night.

Neither the man nor the wolf had been waiting outside the gate after the meeting, much to Sachiko's relief. So the two girls continued with their plan, riding the bus to Yumi's house. Surprisingly Yumi's parents had no problems with their daughter spending the night at Sachiko's on such short notice, so they decided to take a bus downtown to the video rental.

"Yumi, t-there's a lot of video's here." Sachiko stood wide eyed looking at the rows upon rows of videos for rent. "How will we ever fine the movie?"

_Just as I thought, this is her first time in a video store._ Yumi turn to look up at Sachiko.

"Don't worry Onee-sama it's not as hard as it looks. First, see these signs on the top of each row? They tell us what genre the movies are. We want to look for the KIDS. Then the movies will be alphabetically so we'll look for 'S' for Scooby Doo, ok?"

The older girl nodded. "Ah I see. So the KIDS section is along the back wall so we should start looking there?"

Yumi beamed and they began making there way to the back. _Onee-sama is so smart. Even when facing something new she can figure it out very fast. _A vision of Sachiko earlier in the dream world, her nude form superimposed over her uniformed self popped up into the girl's head and she felt her cheeks warming. _Onee-sama is also very, very beautiful_, she thought while looking down to hide her blush.

"Say Yumi? What movies are kept back there?" Sachiko motioned to a small discrete doorway that a group of college boys had just entered. When Yumi didn't respond right away she turned to look at her petite soeur.

If Yumi's face hadn't been red before it was now as the girl could feel heat from her ears to her chest. "Um..t-t-that's where, um…the…umm. Adu…" Yumi stammered.

"The what now?"

Finding the swirling pattern on of the floor increasingly interesting, the younger girl mumbled. "That's where the really, really _adult_ movies are…."

Sachiko turn to look at the door confused. "The adult movi…OH!" For the second time today red filled her cheeks. "W-well, I guess we won't need to look there will we."

Yumi agreed vigorously. After that they quickly found their movie, checked out and left.

Walking back to the bus stop Sachiko finally ask the question that was one her mind. "Yumi?"

"Yes Onee-sama?" The smaller girl's cheeks had started to return to normal color but were still rather pink.

"H-How did you know what movies were in that room?"

Yumi made a choking noise as her face flushed once again. "Umm, about that…you see…errr…ahh."

"Yeeeess?" Sachiko could not hide her amusement.

Defeated Yumi's shoulders slumped as she replied. "Sei-sama was teasing me. We came to get a movie and she tried to drag me back there. She said it would be an educational experience." _She also said if I ever had the chance I should rent a Yuri video to watch with Onee-sama, for pointers or something. That's what I thought of when she first asked what movies were in there. Grrr, Dirty Old Man Sei!_

No longer amused the older girl narrowed her eyes. "She tried to drag you back there?"

Yumi waves her hand in a nonchalant manner. "Oh Sei-sama was just being Sei-sama, it was all in jest— Offt!"

Suddenly a heavy weight knocked into both girls sending them sprawling on the side walk. Yumi went tumbling and rolled a couple of times. When she righted herself she looked up to see the wolf standing over Sachiko. The taller girl had the wind knocked out of her and was on her hands and knees trying to catch it.

"SACHIKO LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

The older girl looked over her shoulder and tried to lunge out of the way. The wolf pounced, its front paws pressing down on the girl's back.

…_it's time my mate…_

"NOOOO!" The tall girl struggled, but there was no getting away. The massive animal brought his gapping jaws down and bit where her right shoulder met her neck, its sharp canine teeth sinking into her flesh, it's saliva mixing with her blood.

Sachiko screamed as white hot fire shot from her shoulder. A hideous, itching burn began spreading from the bite through out her body, filling her breasts and nipples, running to the tips of her fingers and toes, before finally gathering in her loins. Pain and pleasure ricocheted through her body, her nipples hardening and moisture gathering between her legs. But the pain over powered her and everything, blissfully, went black.

The wolf stood over the uncurious girl, slowly licking at the wound it had just given her. The bite was shallow, but blood still oozed from it, staining her white collar and the cement below her.

…_you are mine now…_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" A small light weight landed on its back, kicking, punching, clawing, and pulling on its fur. The wolf growled and shook, Yumi falling to the ground. The girl landed a few feet in front of where Sachiko laid. Slowly the wolf stalked towards the smaller girl. Yumi tried to sit up only to have the wolf swipe its paw across her cheek. The blunt claws didn't break the skin, but did leave four scratch marks. Yumi held her cheek as tears streamed down her face, she stared at Sachiko's unmoving and bleeding form. _I failed. I said I'd keep her safe, and I failed. _Then she watched in horror as the wolf stood on its hind legs and shifted, the once fully canine front legs and paws now appearing more human, but with sharper claws. The werewolf walked forward and lowered its huge head to face the frighten girl.

…_you have failed pup…_

Yumi's eyes widen in horror. The werewolf raised one of its massive hands, ready to strike. The small girl, trapped mostly on her stomach, covered her head with her arms. The werewolf came down in one mighty sweep, clawing Yumi from shoulder to hip. The girl screamed in pain. _I'm so sorry Sachiko. So sorry!_ Another swipe from the other direction was too much, and Yumi passed out. The werewolf readied itself to deliver the third blow.

THUNK! Something hard bounce off its head.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Another object hit its snout. The werewolf quickly shifted back to full wolf and looked at the direction the projectiles were coming from. Two girls stood farther up the side walk. One had long light brown hair the curled and fluttered in the breeze. The other was slightly shorter and had black hair to her shoulders. The first was holding a plain brown grocery bag, while the second was pulling items out and throwing them.

THUNK! CRACK! A small glass jar of spicy mustard hit and shattered, spilling the yellow condiment into the wolf's eyes. The creature shook its head howling in pain, before turning tail and running.

The two girls ran up. "Oh No!" Shimako cried and she knelt down next to Yumi, _There's so much blood. _

Noriko crouched by Sachiko, moving her hair away to take a closer look at the bite wound. "By Buddha…"

Shimako snapped out of her stupor. "Noriko, we need an ambulance."

"Right!" The younger girl pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dial for help. After giving directions she was kept on the line.

Shimako picked up a dented can of soup and looked at it. Finally she asked.

"Noriko? Where did you learn to throw like that?"

The younger shrugged. "I play softball. I'm one of the meanest shortstop around." She said nonchalantly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shimako blinked. "Oh."

No other words were spoken until the wail of the ambulance siren could be hard.


	6. A Time to Rest

* * *

Well I didn't get the job. But it's ok I really didn't fit the spot. Oh well, that just leaves more time for me to write. 

I had trouble with this chapter, I hit a writer's block and had forced out only a short update that I tried posting last night. However the login was temporarily not working while getting updated so I couldn't. It was a blessing in disguise as while waiting my muse kicked in and I wrote more, ending with a chapter I'm happier with. Hopefully, though, the next chapter will go smoother, and quicker. I tried putting line breaks in. I think it'll help show a jump in time, easier reading. Let me know if it works or not.

As always thanks to PillowQueen and kurakami for their reviews and welcome aboard Lone Voice, glad to hear from ya.

kurakami – when I was writing I had wanted Shimako and Noriko to be the first to find them because I felt I had neglected them so far this story. However, HOW Noriko went about it just kinda popped into my head and the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. She somehow strikes me as the type who would have such quirks and skills, but wouldn't think of them as being in anyway special.

One last thing (at this rate my Author notes are going to be as long as the update!) while I was having trouble getting this chapter out, I took some time and went and finished my outline for the whole story… I found it's gonna be a lot longer then I planed on, and that whole action/adventure genre? Yeah, it's coming! So everyone, sit back and enjoy because I'm here for the long haul!

Wednesday, Day 10 – Night

Sachiko walked the forest trail confused, her shoulder ached, and her body felt disconnected. As always the man approached through the fog. Sachiko felt the familiar fear and revulsion upon seeing him, but something felt different.

Slowly, starting in the pit of her stomach and building outward was a wave of…desire. Building speed the wave washed through her, her mind growing fuzzy, her nipples hardening and tingling, and between her legs growing moist and swollen. Her body felt heavy and slow. _No this isn't right, what's happening! _

The man continued forward until her was standing mere inches in front of her. Her body cried out to be touched by him. He reached out his hand, stilling just shy of her cheek, and to her horror, she leaned in to make contact, her eyes closing. _I can't control this! What's going on! What's happening to me! _The man smiled cruelly.

_...the mastermark took my mate…_

He stroked down her cheek to rest where her right shoulder met her neck. The dull ache sudden sparked into a sharp burning, racing through her body and making her gasp in pleasure as it settled between her legs, throbbing. She swayed on her feet as her knees weakened.

…_you are mine now…_

The man leaned down and brought his lips to Sachiko, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The tall girl wanted to cry as her body refused to fight, and instead, leaned in to kiss back hungrily. _No!_

* * *

Sachiko drew in a sharp breath as her eyes snapped opened. The bright florescent lights caused her to squint. _What happened?_ Images played in reverse in her head. She remembered the agonizing mix of pleasure and pain in her body, the wolf's teeth breaking her flesh as it bit her, its heavy front paws pinning her face down on the sidewalk, her breath escaping her lungs as she was knocked to the ground, turning her head to listen to…_Yumi_..."YUMI!" She sat up, her thoughts filled with worry for her petite soeur, only to hiss as pain shot through her chest and right arm. 

"Easy there, Sleeping Beauty." Rei said, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in next to Sachiko's bed and helping the girl ease back against the pillows. She could feel bandages on her chest, shoulder, and back where the wolf's bite was. Her right arm was in a sling, when she tried to move her fingers she winced as fire laced up and down her arm. Sachiko sighed before looking around her room. Due to her family's status she had a private one. There was a window to her right as well as the chair Rei was sitting in. To her left was a small table that was already filled with Get Well flowers and balloons from family and classmates. Beyond that and the machinery currently hooked to her body, the room was stark. A few nature scenes hung from the walls, but above all, there was no Yumi. _Where is she? Did she get hurt?_ Sachiko's mind felt fuzzy. She turned to ask Rei, but the other Rosa anticipated her question.

"Yumi will be here in a minute. We finally convinced the staff it would be better for her to be roomed in here, for both your sakes." Rei stopped to think. "Actually I think the third time she pulled out stitches sneaking in here is what convinced them. It was this or keep her sedated."

"S-s-stitches?" the dark hair girl's eyes widen. _What HAPPENED?_ Just then the door to the room was opened and another bed was wheeled in and placed on the other side of the table by a nurse, followed closely by Yoshino. In the bed, Yumi laid on her back, sedated.

"Now Yoshino-chan, you promise me she'll stay in bed this time?" The nurse eyed the girl in braids.

"I promise Nurse Kaiou-san, Yumi-chan will stay in bed now." then under her breath. "I just can't promise it'll be her bed."

"What was that?" Nurse Kaiou asked. She could remember the spitfire of a girl from her stay in the hospital before her surgery.

"Nothing! Oh look! Sachiko-sama's awake!" Yoshino said brightly.

"Ah, so she is." The nurse came over and checked Sachiko's vitals before making a note in her chart. "Well young lady, you gave everyone quit a scare."

"I'm sorry." The dark hair girl said absently, her eyes fully focused on Yumi. The girl looked so small and fragile in the huge stark white bed. Nurse Kaiou looked between the two girls before turning to Yoshino and Rei.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, they will room better together." The nurse nodded to herself then left.

Sachiko stared at Yumi, pain stabbing her heart. The smaller girl was laying on her back with her head turned towards Sachiko, in sleep her face would appear calm and angelic if not for the tear tracks running down either side of her face and the four faint scratch marks on her left check. The older girl reached out her left hand, the one closest to Yumi's bed, but the few feet that separated them had never felt so far before.

"Sachiko?" Rei placed a hand on the girl's blanket covered knee to get her attention. She turned, her outstretched hand retracting slowly, as she looked to her friends.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

Rei sighed. "That's what we wanted to ask you. Yumi-chan hasn't made much sense when she is awake, and Shimako-san and Noriko-chan came in at the end."

"Shimako-san and Noriko-chan?"

"Yeah," Yoshino answered. "They were the one's who scared off the dog and called for an ambulance. The had went to get groceries for Shimako-san's father and were walking back to the bus stop when they saw a large dog attacking two Lillian students, they didn't realize it was you and Yumi-chan until later."

Sachiko blinked. _Dog? What dog? …Oh the wolf. It would look like a dog in the dark._

"What happened Sachiko? … that dog bit you..." Rei nervously glanced at Sachiko's shoulder; the light blue hospital gown bulged where the bandages were taped over her wound. Rei continued. "We just want to know what happen to cause the animal to attack." While rabies wasn't an immediate concern as Japan was a rabies free country, tourists and immigration left a door open for the disease to return. Knowing why Sachiko and Yumi were attacked would be important.

Sachiko used her good hand to rub her temple. _I can't tell them the truth. _

_I can't tell them that a man, who's a wolf too, bit me because he wants to mate with me._ The thought sent an unpleasant shiver through the girl._ I have to lie. Maria-sama forgive me, I have to lie to my friends._

"We were walking back from renting a movie. The…dog…was in front of us. I-I think maybe it was abused, it attacked us, but it didn't look sick."

Yoshino picked up on the thought. "Did it look like it had been in a fight? If it was attacked by other dogs, then maybe it was just hurt and frightened and lashing out?"

Sachiko smile. _Thank you, Yoshino-chan. _"Come to think of it, yes, it was dark, but I'm sure that why it attacked us."

Rei and Yoshino both sighed in relief before the girl in braids spoke. "Ok, that makes sense. We were worried because you've been unconscious for so long, and Yumi-chan seemed really out of it too." Yoshino realized her mistake as soon as it left her mouth and fought not to cringe.

Reminded of the other person in the room, Sachiko looked at Yumi. Looking closer now, Sachiko could make out the dark rings under her eyes, and the pale complexion, her look no longer angelic but one of exhausting pain and stress.

_She was pulling stitches sneaking in here to see me? How…?_

"How long was I asleep?"

Rei checked her watch. "From the time Shimako-san and Noriko-chan found you? 20 hours or so."

Shock showed on the black hair girl's face. _I've been unconscious for nearly a day? What DID happen?_ She swallowed hard before asking. "W-what…how badly is…she…"

Yoshino glanced away as Rei answered. "The dog clawed her back up pretty good. Some of the scratches got infected, and she has a fever. When she's awake she hasn't made much sense, and she kept escaping her bed." Rei paused to smile slightly, "The nurses found her in here each time sharing the bed with you."

Even with the seriousness of the situation, Sachiko felt a little pink rise to her cheeks at the thought. _Oh Yumi…_

"When we got here, we found a nurse that went to Lillian and explained things, she's the one who convinced the others that soeurs should room together." Yoshino finished before sharing a tender look with Rei.

"Did he…I mean _it_, the dog, bit Yumi?" Sachiko chewed the inside of her cheek, fearful of the answer.

"Hmm no, how….strange..." Yoshino said, having just found a puzzle piece that didn't fit. Luckily at that moment the door opened and an apologetic Shimako and slightly dazed Noriko walked in.

"Sachiko-sama you're awake." Shimako smiled. "I'm glad."

"Ara, Shimako-san what took you so long? Cleaning didn't take that long did it?" Yoshino asked. Noriko blushed and studied her feet while Shimako's apologetic look returned.

"Sorry. I finished cleaning and went looking for Noriko. I…had to… rescue …her from Mami-san." Everyone in the room who was conscious winced in sympathy.

Noriko step forward and bowed to Sachiko. "I apologize Rosa Chinensis. She cornered me, I did my best, but I fear the next issue of the school paper will feature an article on the attack."

Sachiko bowed her head to accept the apology and smiled softly. "It's alright Noriko-chan, Mami-san is a…force of nature at the best of times..."

"…and a natural disaster the rest." Rei finished. Noriko let out a relieved sigh as everyone else shared a much needed chuckle to break the oppressive tension that had been building since Sachiko woke.

"Is there room for one more?" a soft voice called from the doorway.

"Touko-chan? Please, come in." Sachiko called.

Touko came in slowly, carrying two small vases with flowers. She placed one on the small table next to the black hair girl.

"Sachiko Onee-sama, I'm glad to see you awake this time." The small girl said before turning to place the second vase of flowers on Yumi's side of the table.

"This time?" Sachiko questioned.

"Yes, Touko-chan came before school to check on both you and Yumi-chan." Informed Rei.

"Really?" Sachiko said before turning to watch the small girl reach out to push some stray strands of hair out of Yumi's face. The tall girl smiled sadly. _Yumi's heart would be warmed to know Touko visited her, that she cared, that they all care. _She glanced at the faces that filled the small room. _Our friends Yumi… they love us. _She looked again at the unconscious girl. Yumi's forehead was sweaty and her eyes twitched beneath their lids. Pain stabbed at the older girl's heart.

_The wolf bit me_. Sachiko knew of the myths. She had read the sci-fi and fantasy stories in class. A bite from a werewolf, turns a person into a werewolf. _Will I turn into a beast like him?_ Yumi painfully moaned in her sleep, and the older girl's heart nearly broke. _ Oh Yumi, what are we going to do?_

* * *

The next few hours was spent filling Sachiko in on what she had miss at school including Yamayurikai business and generally spending time enjoying everyone's company. It actually would have been a fairly pleasant gathering if not for Yumi remaining unconscious the entire time. Eventually though the group began to disperse. First Rei and Yoshino needed to leave, claiming early morning Kendo practice with Rei's father to prepare for the upcoming tournament. Then Shimako and Noriko left so Shimako could catch the last bus to the temple.

"Do you need to leave soon?" Sachiko asked Touko.

"Hmm no, you're mother is still coming. She said I could stay and ride with her." The small girl answered as she sat on Sachiko's bed, but she couldn't help but keep glancing at Yumi. The older girl caught this.

"You care for her don't you?"

Touko, caught, blushed. "Yes, she not what I expected."

"Expected?"

"I had heard you talk about her, and saw how a light would shine in your eyes when you talked about your petite soeur."

Sachiko managed to keep from blushing, but just barely. Touko, not noticing continued. "Then when I did meet her I couldn't figure out what you saw in her. But I kept looking, because you saw something it, and needed it." Touko remembered watching the older girl fade away along side her grandmother, not eating, hardly sleeping, not letting herself cry, and convinced she had lost Yumi, the she had lost a vital part of herself.

Touko shook her head, frowning, then turned to watch the brunette fight her fever. "You saw something in her that I couldn't at the time, but I keep watching, and now I know." She looked back at Sachiko who had sat silent, mildly surprised at the depth of Touko's confession to her.

"I used to think she was below us, that she didn't know how the world worked, that she was too innocent and simple minded and that you had taken her as your soeur to mature her. That she was the one who needed to learn from you… but," Here Touko hesitated. "But really, she's above us, she thinks with her heart, what I took as being naïve, is the ability to see the best in people, what I thought of as innocence is the ability to trust," Now the small girl turned to look Sachiko in the eyes, "and the ability to love, fully and unconditionally." She swallowed hard. "We have a lot we could learn from her Sachiko onee-sama." Touko looked down, studying her hands in her lap. Sachiko reached out with her left hand and placed it over both of the small girl's. There were tears in both of their eyes, tears for the feverish girl laying unconscious not five feet away. Sachiko smiled and squeezed the hands under her.

"We certainly do, Touko. And I truly hope to Maria-sama that we never stop learning from her." The two distant cousins sat watching Yumi until Sachiko's mother arrived along with Yuuki and Yumi's parents.

* * *

Yuuki sat by his sister side holding her hand. Her father had gone to the nurses' desk to interrogate the staff on his daughter's condition. Sachiko and Yumi's mothers had after a brief uncomfortable silence began talking about cooking, Sachiko's mother remembering her daughter going on about the delicious foods Yumi always shared with her. Sachiko and Touko sat quietly talking to each other until Nurse Kaiou came in to announce visiting hours would be over in 15 minutes, she then went on to check both girl's vitals and their bandages. Sachiko's was proclaimed fit to last till morning, but Yumi's would need to be changed before lights out. Yumi's family said their good byes and cleared out as the nurse began closing the curtain around Yumi's bed. Sachiko started to protest, but stopped when Touko place a hand on her good shoulder. 

"Please Sachiko onee-sama, don't…I…I don't think she would want you to see her like that, not yet, I saw a glimpse this morning, it's," Touko looked away. "It looks really painful, and she wouldn't want you to see her in pain anymore then you have."

Sachiko really wanted to protest, but instead she just nodded. Shortly after that the doctor came in and asked the tall girl a few questions, before taking her vitals again. He stated to her mother that he wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but that tomorrow afternoon Sachiko would be free to go home. And then visiting hours were over. Sachiko's mother kissed her daughter on the cheek, promising to come tomorrow for her release. Her mother stopped briefly and ran her fingers through Yumi's bangs, whispering.

"Be well soon child."

Touko gave Sachiko's good hand a squeeze before stepping over to stand next to Yumi's bed. She watched her for a moment before taking one of her hands in her own and leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Yumi didn't respond that Sachiko could see, but Touko stepped away with a satisfied look on her face before walking out the door with the older girl's mother, shutting the lights off on there way out.

Sachiko waited until the nurse had come in to check on them before slowly easing her way out of her bed. Her shoulder protested and her whole body ached, but she still took the steps need to bring her next to Yumi's bed. Finally, she was able to touch her petite soeur, frowning at how hot and flushed her face was. _Yumi, please wake up. I need you to be better. I need you too much. I love you too much. _The smaller girl rolled on her side, letting out a small cry at the pain the move caused her. While Yumi's bed had one side raised, the girl had worked herself down onto the flat part and curled into a loose fetal position. Sachiko stood stroking her hair for a few moments before leaning down and placing a kiss on the girl's temple. Fighting tears she turn to return to her own bed when a clammy hand shot out to grip her own.

"Don't leave me Onee-sama."

"Yumi?" Surprise Sachiko turned to see Yumi's eyes open, but a moment later realized they were glazed over and unfocused.

"Don't leave me Onee-sama." The hallucinating girl repeated. "Don't replace me! I'll do better. I'll be a better petite soeur I promise!" tears were running down the smaller girl's cheeks. "I'll be more mature and lady-like, I-I'll work harder not to be clumsy or late, just… I know I'm nothing special, but, please! Don't replace me! Don't leave me!"

Sachiko felt her own tears start to fall as her heart wept for the pain Yumi was going through in her mind. Sachiko griped the hand holding hers harder and brought it her lips, kissing it.

"OH Yumi. You are special, so special." _I need you so much._ She held the other girl's hand to her cheek. "I won't leave you, ever, I promise." Mindful of her arm, Sachiko crawled onto the bed with Yumi. She sat with her back against the pillows and Yumi head in her lap. She continued to run her left hand through the other girl's hair long after the small girl had fallen back to sleep. Eventually Sachiko fall into slumber as well, her hand resting on the smaller girl's head.

Sometime during the night Yumi's fever broke and her infection eased. But the two soeurs continued to sleep together on the narrow hospital bed, and that's how Nurse Kaiou found them the next morning.

* * *

Post A/N: Like what you read? Hit review and drop me a line! 


	7. A Time to Heal

HEY LOOK...AN UPDATE!!!!

Sorry for the long, long delay. That writer's block was nipping at my heels again, and THEN my laptop got a virus, or two, or five. I finished up this chapter on my mom's computer which I have only limited access too. Also I only have Google Documents for spell checking and stuff so there'll probably be more errors then normal so I'm putting it out there if anyone is interested in betaing drop me a line at dj.woodworth at gmail dot com. I'm not too happy with this chapter, it's pretty slow and I don't like how it flows, I may go back and change it some day, but for now I'll leave it as it so I can move on to the action that'll start picking up in the next chapter. Also there's a small treat at the end of this chapter in the A/N so check it out.

As always thanks to PillowQueen, kurakami, and Lone Voice for the continued reveiws. And welcome aboard Arakan, LucyEllis, and cressey!

* * *

Thursday, Day 11 – Morning

The first thing Yumi became aware of was two opposing warmths. Under her cheek and all along her front was the comforting warmth of another body holding her close. That warmth was soothing and familiar, welcoming her to slip back into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. The second, however, was the fiery burn all along her back, from her neck to the top of her rump, from the scratches, stitches, and infection caused by the werewolf. Whimpering Yumi attempted to snuggle more into the warmth in front to escape the one in back.

"Yumi?" A soft voice spoke, calling her attention away from her warm nest, and forcing her to look up. Two very relieved blue eyes met hers and made the pain of consciousness worth it. Yumi blinked, attempting to lose the last of her sleep induced haze.

"Onee-sama?" The small girl sat up, realizing her head was still on Sachiko's lap, but hiss as the motion pulled on her back.

"Yumi!" Sachiko, who had slept leaning against the raised end of the bed, sat forward, using her left arm to support herself and without thinking tried to reach with her right hand, stopping and wincing when fire raced from her shoulder. The two girls froze blinking at each other.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you ok, Onee-sama?" they spoke at the same time. Another pause before the corner of Yumi's mouth twitched into a smile, and then both girls were giggling.

Their merriment was short lived as the motion caused pain for both. Sachiko sighed and leaned back against the bed, motioning for Yumi to relax as well. The smaller girl eased her way up the bed to rest her head on the taller girl's left shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, drawing warmth and strength from each other until a cheerful voice broke the silence.

"Ah! Good you're both awake finally! Now we can get Miss Ogasarawa back in her bed." Nurse Kaiou came in, as cheerful in the second half of her 48 hour shift as she was in the first. "You were both sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you." The nurse came in with a small push cart containing new bandages, antiseptic wash, gauze pads, and other assorted medical supplies.

"Alright you two, I need to change both your dressings, so you," she pointed at Sachiko, "if you would…OUT!" the smile on her lips told the girls she wasn't scolding.

Sachiko raised her chin stubbornly. "I'm quite content here thank you."

Nurse Kaiou let out a hearty laugh. "Oh? And here I thought the she was the trouble maker." The nurse said motioning at Yumi.

"Me?!?" Yumi squeaked.

The small girl had sat up when the nurse entered, now Nurse Kaiou walked up and toke the girl's temperature with a device she placed in Yumi's ear.

"Oh yes, even with a 102 temperature I couldn't keep you in your bed. You kept sneaking out when I wasn't looking and coming in here." Checking the instrument she hummed happily, "Hmm 99.1 degrees, almost back to normal." The nurse went to write down Yumi's temperature but stopped, turning back to the girls with a questioning look. "You know, both of you were unconscious when you arrived and it was the middle of the night when Yumi-san first did her disappearing act. I always wondered how she found her way in here the first time. There was three floors separating you two, not to mention being in separate wings."

The nurse stopped to ponder this while Yumi attempted to imitate a tomato with her face. She lowered her head in embarrassment, but looked back up when Sachiko ran her fingers through her unbound brown hair. The older girl had a soft smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that made Yumi's heart stop for a moment before it remembered to beat.

"Anyways, I need to change both your dressings, Sachiko-san you're first so ..." she pointed at the empty bed. "move it."

"You can change mine here, I don't mind Yumi seeing." Sachiko was steadfast in her conviction to not be separated from Yumi. She didn't want to be apart from her petite soeur, not yet, not with the attack still fresh in her mind.

"Hmmm that may be, but what about you? You ok with her seeing your back?" Honest concern was in the nurse's voice. She hadn't been there when the smaller girl was brought in, but the other nurses told her Yumi's back had been a real mess. It had taken 112 stitches to close up the scratches, all of which we then removed due to the late onset of her mysterious infection or from Yumi pulling them out during her escape act. Last night the girl's back was inflamed and red, drainage and blood still oozing from several places.

Yumi bit her lower lip. _I don't want to be apart from Onee-sama, she needs me right now, but my back really hurts, if she sees it I know she'll blame herself. _But one glance into those blue eyes to see a look of pleading made the choice for her.

"Please continue, I don't mind if she sees." Yumi spoke, griping Sachiko good hand and squeezing.

While Nurse Kaiou pulled the curtain close around the bed the older girl leaned over and whispered. "Thank you." Yumi nodded.

"Alright, let's get you sitting up." Nurse Kaiou said. Sachiko sat up using her left arm and some help from the older woman. Yumi laid on her side against the raised end of the bed, her head resting on the pillow. Carefully, trying not to jar the girl's right shoulder, Nurse Kaiou removed the sling. Then she moved Sachiko's dark hair over her left shoulder and began untying the top two closures to the back of her hospital gown. Keeping Sachiko's modesty in mind the nurse only brought the front of the gown down enough to work on her shoulder. Yumi, from he view point lying down, had a nearly unobstructed view of her onee-sama's back.

_It looks so smooth and soft. _The girl thought. Indeed if not for the bandages on her shoulder blade, Yumi couldn't help but view the older girl's back as flawless.

"You ready?" Nurse Kaiou asked. At Sachiko nod, the older woman began removing the stained gauze and tape from her shoulder. When the bite mark was revealed Yumi could help but stare. Small round holes the could have only been made from canine teeth ran in an elongated U shape from the joining her Sachiko's neck and shoulder down to nearly the bottom of her shoulder blade. Her back was red and swollen in the area around the bite, but the wound itself was healing rapidly, each puncture mark was already scabbing.

_At lest she wasn't hurt bad._ Thought Yumi.

Nurse Kaiou switched her gaze from the front of Sachiko's shoulder to the back, and then the front again, a look of confusion on her face. "Now this is…odd." She stated.

Curiosity peaked; Yumi struggled her way back to a sitting position so she could see the front of the wound as well. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. In contrast to her back, the teeth mark on the front of her shoulder were red and raw, looking as fresh as the night she was brought in. Blood still slowly oozed from a few of the deeper marks. The whole area was inflamed an angry red. _Why is the back healing and not the front???_

Still frowning Nurse Kaiou check for signs of an infection like Yumi's but declared the wound to still be 'clean' then went about washing away the blood and other bodily fluids. Sachiko, her face down turned through out all of this hissed when the cold antiseptic soaked gauze pad touched her shoulder. Yumi reached out and toke the older girl's left hand in her right interlacing they're fingers, and squeezing.

_It's ok Onee-sama. You'll be ok. _Sachiko took a few shallow breathes to steady herself before giving a small, if slightly pained smile to her little sister.

_I'll be alright Yumi. This is nothing to what you must be going through._ Guilt washed over her like a cold wave. _It's my fault you got hurt. _Her thought were interrupted by the nurse.

"There, all done. How is your arm doing?" Nurse Kaiou asked. The older girl tried moving it and winced as a spasm shot from her shoulder down her arm. The older woman gentle held Sachiko's right forearm. "Ok, easy now. How bout just trying to wiggle your fingers, eh?" The tall girl did as told; frowning in concentration she was able to move her fingers slightly. "Good! That's good! Alright let's get the sling back on, the doctor will come in later to check up on your motor control, alright?" Sachiko nodded, grateful for the ordeal to be over, her inability to move her fingers had the girl concerned there might be nerve damage.

Nurse Kaiou quickly cleaned up the excess material from Sachiko's dressings before turning her attention on Yumi. "Let's put the bed all the way down and have you lay on your stomach, ok?" the small girl nodded. The nurse picked up a control on the side of the bed, and the mattress began flattening out. Yumi rolled on her stomach and Sachiko reached with her good hand to adjust the blanket around her little sister's waist. The smaller girl tried to cross her arms to rest her forehead on but the motion pulled on her back, so instead she laid with her arms at her side and her head resting on the pillow, turned towards Sachiko.

Immediately the older girl took Yumi left hand in her own. The small girl smiled up at her. _It's ok Onee-sama. I'll be ok._ Then Nurse Kaiou opened the back of the girl's gown and removed the blooded and yellow stained gauze, allowing Sachiko her first glance at the damage marring Yumi's back.

Four parallel, ragged cuts ran from her left shoulder down to just above right butt cheek. Four more parallel cuts ran from her right shoulder to her left butt cheek, the two sets intersecting in the middle of her back in a giant X. Apparently after the first swipe Yumi had raised up slightly, so when the werewolf went for the second strike his index claw slashed into the back of the girl's neck, leaving a cut from just below her hair line down. The smaller girl's back was covered in blood and the other bodily fluids that had been staining the gauze. Sachiko's eyes widen at the sight of the damage.

_Oh Yumi...This is all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to let you come over...If I just hadn't told you, involved you in all this_. Sachiko heart felt like an ice pick had stabbed through it. Her left hand began to tremble slightly in Yumi's, but the smaller girl had no time to respond to it before Nurse Kaiou began using the the antiseptic wash to clean away the mess. Yumi was forced to turn her face into the pillow to muffle her whimpers. Then the nurse spoke.

"Oh My Word! This...This is incredible!"

"What?" Sachiko asked.

The nurse looked up at her in amazement. "The infections completely gone. Last night her entire back was inflamed, now it's back to normal, better even! The cuts are all half healed!"

Indeed, as the grime of blood and other fluids was wiped away what was left behind was still painful healing cuts, but they were no longer red or swollen, and each cut appeared to be about a week into healing. Nurse Kaiou just shook her head.

"There isn't even a need for stitches anymore." Yumi carefully looked over her shoulder at the nurse. The older woman switched her gauze between the smaller girl's look of surprise to her older companion's hopeful one, then at their still joined hands. "I guess Yoshino-san was right, the two of you needed to be in the same room. Results like this are highly rare." The nurse continued to shake her head as she finished up bandaging the small girl's back. Yumi glanced at Sachiko and smiled but only received a frown in return. _She blaming herself._ The small girl thought. _I need to do something bout that._

* * *

Once the nurse was done Yumi was again propped up on her side, facing Sachiko who was still sharing the bed with her. The black haired girl was staring off into nothing with a frown on her face. The small girl tugged on her good hand to get her attention.

"Hmmm, Yumi?" the tall girl turned to her little sister.

"Stop right now, Onee-sama." Yumi said, a look of determination on her face as she sat up.

"What?"

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Sachiko looked away, sadness written across her face. "But how can I when I'm the cause of it all." She freed her good hand and gentle touched the fading scratches on Yumi's cheek. "If I hadn't told you, if I hadn't drugged you into this, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Self loathing heavy in her voice, she let her hand drop. "Some onee-sama I am, I always seem to be hurting you."

Yumi shook her head as violently as her neck would allow. "No. You are the perfect onee-sama, you are exactly what I need. You didn't drag me into this, I stepped in on my own free will. I don't care that I got hurt. I want to be there for you, I want to be the imouto you need." She took up Sachiko good hand and placed it over her heart. "You told me once you can see into my heart. Well, if you were to look now you would see, I don't care about the danger. I just want to be by your side. Alright?" Yumi's brown eyes pleaded with the older girl's to understand.

Sachiko swallowed hard tears pricking at her eyes, but she blinked them back. _Oh Yumi, you truly are miraculous._ She again freed her hand, but this time placed it gently on the back of Yumi's head to draw her forward. They stared into each other eyes, before slowly Sachiko lean forward to place a kiss on Yumi forehead before resting her cheek there. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around her onee-sama's thin waist and snuggled in, her face breathing in the sent of the older girl's hair, which was still gathered over her left shoulder.

"You are you know." Sachiko spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmmm?" Yumi mumbled.

"The perfect imouto. You are everything I've ever needed."

Yumi didn't answer back, but Sachiko could feel her smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Sachiko didn't swear. It was unbecoming of a lady. Her entire upbringing had made sure that she new this. It didn't stop her from wanting to though, particularly right now. With growing frustration she watched the small vegetable she was trying to spear, roll around on her tray. Nurse Kaiou had brought in lunch nearly twenty minutes ago, and so far the tall girl had only manged a few bites. Though having great coordination of both hands from playing piano, her right hand was still by far her dominate hand. With it in the sling she was force to eat with just her left, a task that was proving futile.

Next to her Yumi sat finishing up the last of her rice, knowing what she wanted to do, but wondering if she should dare try to. When Sachiko finally tossed her fork on the tray in disgust Yumi made up her mind. Picking up the now discarded fork, she stabbed the vegetable previously eluding Sachiko and brought it to the older girl's mouth.

Blue eyes nearly crossed looking at the fork now in front of her face. "Yumi?"

"You need to eat, you are still very thin from the last week. If you can't with your left hand then let me. It's better then going hungry right?" Yumi bit the inside of her cheek nervously. _Am I going to far? _

Blue eyes blinked then met worried brown. While still looking into her petite souer's eyes, Sachiko slowly opened her mouth.

Yumi proceed to feed the older girl her lunch. Both girls could feel something important had passed between them, some small victory for both, but the feeling remained unnamed. As Yumi was placing the last spoon full of rice in Sachiko's mouth an all too familiar voice called from the door way.

"Oh! Yumi-chan! Is the food so bad here you need to force feed her?" Both girls startled.

"Sei-sama! You shouldn't scare people!"

"Yes, yes!" The tall blonde flopped down on Sachiko's unused bed. "Sharing a bed too? My, my, you too have grown close." she winked at Yumi, which caused the small girl to blush hotly.

"Sei-sama is there a reason you came to visit, besides trying to induce heart-attacks in hospital patiences."

"But of course! I wanted to flirt with the nurses!" The two younger girls fought not to groan out loud.

Sei got off the bed and reached in her pocket for her cell phone. "Actually I am but the messenger for another," she hit a speed dial number. "who could not pass up this opportunity to meddle." After one ring someone answered. Sei spoke into the phone. "Yes I'm here...Nope both are awake, in the same bed, and I just watch Yumi feed Sachiko her lunch so yes they ate...hmmm...nope...I dunno..." She glanced at the two girls, both were blushing and Sachiko was fast approaching shooting daggers with her eyes. "Well she looked and little annoyed at the moment...ya know what?...ask her yourself!" Sei handed Sachiko the phone, before skipping around the other side of the bed to stand by Yumi.

"Hello?" Sachiko said tentatively.

"Sachiko! Just what trouble did you start up this time?" The voice of Youko answered back.

"Onee-sama!" The girl's annoyed looked vanished as a small smile made it's way on her face. Yumi felt a small stab of jealousy, but it left quickly at seeing Sachiko relax slightly, easily falling into her role of petite soeur.

"So Yumi-chan! Why were you guys downtown at night anyways?" Sei asked. she had been filled in on everything through Shimako and Noriko.

"We went to rent a movie."

Sei's eye lit up. "Ah! You finally took my advance and got a shoujo-ai video huh? And with Sachiko no less, I'm impressed!"

Yumi's eye nearly bugged out. "No! ...we didn't... and I wouldn't!...I mean..."

At Sei's deep laugh Yumi couldn't hold in her groan of suffering any longer.

* * *

Later that day when Nurse Kaiou came to check on them she announced the Yumi would be able to go home the next day. After hearing this Sachiko requested to call her mother. The nurse found a pale blue terry cloth bathrobe that she draped over the girl's shoulders before leading her from the room. When she returned a few minutes later there was a definite smile on her lips. Climbing back into the same bed as Yumi, the younger girl was dieing to ask what the call was about. After a moment of silence the taller girl spoke.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Umm why did you call your mother?" Yumi blurted.

"To tell her I'd be spending one more night here."

"But why? You could leave today!"

"But you can't until tomorrow." Sachiko turned to Yumi.

The smaller girl was floored. "You're staying because of me?"

"Yes." A small flicker of doubt crossed the older girl's face. "Do you not want me too?"

Yumi smiled brightly before hugging Sachiko's left arm and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "No. I'm very happy you'll be here with me."

The dark haired girl smile and rested her head against Yumi's. "Me too."

After a few moments of silence, Yumi brought up the topic she's been avoiding all day.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes Yumi?"

"He's a werewolf, isn't he?" Sachiko tensed next to her, Yumi didn't need to explain who the 'he' was. The taller girl sighed.

"Yes, I think so."

Yumi chewed her lower lip for a moment. "He bit you...does that mean...?"

Blue eyes closed. "I don't know."

The smaller girl sat for a moment thinking, before squeezing the arm in her grip. "It doesn't matter."

Sachiko opened her eyes in surprise. "It doesn't?"

Yumi shook her head slightly. "No matter what it won't change who you are inside, it won't change your heart."

The older girl relaxed slightly.

"And no matter what I won't leave you side." Yumi continued.

After a moment Sachiko spoke, so softly Yumi almost didn't hear it. "I'll be counting on it."

* * *

Outside of the hospital, standing in the shade of a tree, stood a tall foreign man with long sliver hair and a black trench coat. The man was starring at the window that lead to Sachiko and Yumi's room.

_...it's too late for the pup to save you my mate..._

He turned and walked away, the cool late Autumn breeze stirring his hair.

..._now we wait for the full moon..._

_

* * *

_A/N and Teaser: 

(A short girl in her early twenties walks up. She wears baggy guy shorts with a rainbow belt and a black tank tee. A purple bandanna is folded up and being used as a headband to keep her blonde hair out of her eyes.)

BUG: Hi all, this here's Bug, the author. Since my computer time is limited it may be awhile before I can update again, and since I really wasn't happy with the last chapter here, I thought at the very least I'd give you a teaser for next time eh? ;) anyways ... (clears throat)

...Next Time on Night of the Wolf:

...Sachiko's been biten by a werewolf...

(Sachiko stood, bared from the waist up, looking at the bite mark on her shoul...)

ERIKO: Wait a minute!

BUG: Ummm...yea?

(Eriko walks up and reviews the last chapter.)

ERIKO: Argh! Even Sei and Youko got to make and appearance! (turns to Bug) Soooooo?

BUG: (looks confused) Sooooo?

ERIKO: (stomps foot) SO! When do I get to be in this story!!!

BUG: Ummm... (blinks)

ERIKO: I DO get to be in the story right?

BUG: Ummmmm...(blinks)

ERIKO: I KNEW IT! (throws hands in the air) It's because I'm the straight one isn't it? No one ever wants to write about the straight one!

BUG: Well it is kinda a shoujo-ai fan fic after all.

(Eriko glares at Bug)

BUG: (Sweatdrop)

ERIKO: Come one us headband girl's need to stick together don't we?

BUG: (touches her purple bandanna) ummm... (a light bulb lights up above Bug's head. Eriko stares at it before reaching over and pulling the chain to shut it off)...Why don't you do the teaser!

ERIKO: (looks intrigued) The teaser?

BUG: Yea! I was going to start doing a teaser at the end of each chapter, since it may be awhile until I get my laptop back.

ERIKO: (crosses arms and smirks) You know, if you hadn't tried visiting those hentai sites, you never would have gotten a virus on your computer, you dirty minded little girl.

BUG: (blushing and sweatdropping) umm...anyways...yea...so... teaser?

ERIKO: Hmm ok. It'll be kinda fun getting to decide the fate of the others. (off of Bug slightly horrified look) ...anyways

...Next Time on Night of the Wolf:

...Sachiko's been bitten by a werewolf...

(Sachiko stood, bared from the waist up, looking at the bite mark on her shoulder in her mirror.)

ERIKO: ...and she starting to change...

(Sachiko looked up, her eyes the golden color of a wolf's)

ERIKO: ...in ways no one would have expected...

(Sachiko pushed Yumi against the wall, her right hand griping the other girl's left wrist while her leg slipped between the smaller girl's. Yumi looked up in fear.

"Onee-sama?"

"Shhh." She placed a finger over Yumi's lips. "You know you want this too.")

ERIKO: ...Can Yumi find a way to help...

(Yumi sat in the Lillian university library looking through a book on werewolf lore.

"May I help you?" I slightly accented voice asked. Yumi looked up to see a very tall woman with long red hair that was dyed black at the tips.)

ERIKO: ...Or will she be too late...

(Sachiko gripped Sei's wrist tighter, a low growl admitting from her chest. The tall blonde dropped to her knees as the pressure built.

"Onee-sama, let her go! Please!" Yumi pleaded.

"Oww, Sachiko, you're hurting me!" Sei groaned.)

(As Yumi struggled against the stronger girl, her captive left hand knocked the tea cup off the window sill, it's decent to the floor seemed to happen in slow motion.)

(The man laughed as Sachiko tried to run from him. Didn't she know there was no escape.)

(Yumi pulled out her planer, opened to the current day. Flipping ahead a few pages she stopped and stared in horror, the full moon was lest then a week away!)

(The tall figure was approached by a small golden colored wolf. The figure reached down to gentle stroke the animals soft fur.

"It almost the full moon". The figure sighed and the wolf looked up. "Follow them.")

(Sachiko held her stomach as the sobs continued to come. _What have I done! _Her previous actions flashed through her mind, ending on Yumi's tear stained and frighted face. _What Have I DONE! I'm a monster! No better than HIM!_

In despair Sachiko saw the broken cup still scattered on the floor. One fairly large chunk was still intact, with a sharp pointed edge. Sachiko picked it up, gripping it so hard it cut into her fingers. _I'm sorry Yumi. I'll make sure I never hurt you again._)

(Yumi entered the room with a broom and dustpan. The sight she was met with caused her to drop both and scream.

"SACHIKO!!!")

ERIKO: Oooowww! talk about a teaser!!! To bad you won't live to write it.

BUG: (shocked look) Why is that?

ERIKO: (throwing an arm over the much shorter Bug's shoulders.) Well because, as soon as Youko reads the teaser she going to come after you for what you're putting her petite soeur through. (taps chin thoughtfully) actually that'll be pretty interesting to watch.

BUG: (sweatdrop) ... err, as always, if you like what you see, hit review and drop me a line.

ERIKO: See ya next time! (waves.)


	8. Glimpse of the Truth

I will apologise off the bat, I did not get all the way through everything I hinted at in the last chapter teaser. As I was typing I kept coming up with interesting little additions that took up a lot of time and room to write. so I'm break it into two, here's the first half. I figured you guys wouldn't mind too much, as that just means there more Yumi/Sachiko action to read later. ;) as always thanks to everyone who's reviewed. it really does feed the muse. Oh! And you may have noticed I FINALLY gave my chapters names instead of just saying what day it was! This will of course be a theme I'll carry through the rest of the story. Lastly to Arakan, please note that Sei had Youko's cell number on speed dial (hmmmm...) :P Don't worry I plan to have some fun with those two ;) Alright I'll save the rest for the A/N, Enjoy!

Glimpse of the Truth

Saturday, Day 12 – Very Early Morning

Sachiko stood glaring at the man before her. These dreams really were starting to annoy her. However, her anger merely amused the man as he let out a deep rumbling chuckle.

_...have you accepted your fate yet my mate..._

Sachiko clenched her fists and bared her teeth_. Never._

The man laughed and stepped forward. His hand reached out to touch her cheek. The tall girl fought the urge to lean in, her entire frame shaking with the effort.

_...such fire..._

Against her will, she leaned into his touch. Her skin crawled while at the same time the itching burn low in her gut started, quickly spreading outward, stealing her breath.

_...such passion..._

His hand slipped down her throat, playing lightly across her breasts. She shivered as the sensation shot like an electrical charge straight between her legs.

_...you are a worthy mate..._

His hand moved again, now up to the bite mark. Instead of the light touch from before, this time he griped her shoulder and pushed down on the mark roughly. The tall girl screamed as agonising pleasure shot through her, her back arching and her breath catching as her whole body shook. Sachiko, filled with fear, anger, and humiliation, felt herself grow damp as her lower region flooded.

It wasn't a climax, but as her legs gave out and she fell to her hands and knees she felt it might as well have been the way her body traitorously reacted. _And he's barely even toughed me._ Gasping for breath, she shivered as a cool breeze evaporated the sweat from her body. Chuckling again, the man knelt down before her, lifting her chin so she'd meet his piercing gaze.

_...our pups shall be strong..._

Fighting back a sob she found the strength to shake her head no_. I won't give up. I'll fight you_.

The man threw his head back and laughed.

_...i wouldn't have it any other way my mate..._

Suddenly he tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds then just as suddenly he pushed her away. Sachiko toppled backwards and laid on her back.

_...but you will fail..._

He stood over her, his eyes glowing in the night.

_...you are already mine..._

Sachiko said nothing. She continued to lay, trying to catch her breath. Refusing to look at him she turned her gaze skyward to the moon. She had always assumed it to be a full moon, but now some innate sense told her that was false, that the moon that had glowed down on these cursed dreams was one day shy of being full. She knew this like she knew to draw breath in her lungs. _How...strange..._ was all she could think.

The man followed her gaze.

_...beautiful, isn't it my mate..._

He crouched over her, and for the first time she saw clearly the shift happen. He nose and mouth elongated as his head reshaped, his ears growing longer, pointed. His shoulders and arms shifted as thick sliver fur sprouted from his cheeks, neck, chest and arms. His long sliver hair that had fallen like a curtain around them withdrew, shrinking to match the thick mane now covering his canine head. It whole process couldn't haven't taken more then five seconds. But Sachiko could seen, no, she could almost _feel_ each change.

_...remember this night my mate..._

The massive wolf stood over her.

_...for this will be the next time we shall meet..._

His huge muzzle leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

The wolf gave a single lick to her mark, sending aftershocks through her body.

_...and i shall make you mine..._

Sachiko finally found the strength somewhere to push against the wolf. As soon as she had enough room, she scrambled away, got up, and ran. Behind her the wolf shifted back into human form. The man laughed as Sachiko tried to run from him. Didn't she know there was no escape. His eyes glinted as his last words floated through her mind.

_...forever..._

* * *

With that Sachiko awoke in her bed. Sweat soaked through her nightgown and sheets. She was trembling, her whole body was aroused, and her shoulder ached. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 5am. Sachiko flopped back against her pillow, concentrating on slowing her breathing. She needed to get up and change her sheets. _But first a shower, a very cold one. _

* * *

Later That Day

Yumi sat in the Lillian University Library surrounded by books on werewolves and lycanthropes determined to find something, anything to help her onee-sama.

Both girls had been released yesterday morning. Yumi's back had again healed in leaps and bounds over night and now only pained the girl if she bumped her back or twisted too fast. The front of Sachiko's shoulder had finally began to heal as well. The tall girl could now move her hand and arm without shooting pain, but she would still need to wear the sling for another week. Both girls were excused from school until Monday. The brown haired girl wasn't sure what her big sister planed to do in the mean time, but Yumi had convinced her parents that she had been lying in bed for over two days and that she wanted to go to the library to 'study for a very important test'. Yumi knew her face told her every emotion and surely showed her deceit, but thankfully her parents also seem to be blessed with the inability to notice she was lying through her teeth. That morning, self-conscious of the scar on the back of her neck she had opted to wear her hair down instead of her customary pigtails. It felt strange to her, but so much had happen in the last week that strange didn't even begin to describe it. Not to mention she was currently sitting in the library of a private girls' college after gathering a mountain of books, trying to find out what she could on the supposedly mythical creature she had seen with her own eyes, and attacked by, not 4 days ago.

_A werewolf (also lycanthrope or wolfman), in folklore, is a person who shapeshifts into a wolf or wolf-like creature, either purposely, by using magic, or after being placed under a curse. _

_The medieval chronicler __Gervase of Tilbury__ associated the transformation with the appearance of the full moon; however, there is evidence that the association existed during among the Ancient Greeks, appearing in the writings of Petronius. This concept was rarely associated with the werewolf until the idea was picked up by fiction writers. In popular culture, a werewolf can be killed only if shot by a silver bullet, although this was not a feature of the folk legends._

As Yumi read the last sentence, her eyes widened in horror. _I don't want to shoot Onee-sama!!!_

_Some people during middle ages believed that the werewolf was the projection of a demon, which made its victims appear as a wolf in his own eyes and to those around him. For others, the werewolf was a direct manifestation of the Devil. Early seventeenth century French author Henri Bouguet believed, as did a great many people of that day, that Satan would leave the lycanthrope asleep behind a bush, go forth as a wolf, and perform whatever evil might be in that person's mind. According to Bouguet, the Devil could confuse the sleeper's imagination to such an extent "that he believes he had really been a wolf and had run about and killed men and beasts."_

She sighed. _This doesn't help either!_ She found a section on the physical signs.

_Having hairy palms was considered a sure sign of being a werewolf. Real werewolves often shave their palms leaving them rough so rough palms are also considered to be a sign._

_Having a left thumbnail that is left uncut as to resemble a claw._

_In human form, a werewolf usually has slanted eyebrows that meet at the bridge of the nose. Other can be recognized by the bristling or very thick and dark hair on their heads, or excessive hairy bodies._

_A werewolf has an unusually long third finger on each hand._

_Small pointed ears, protruding teeth (elongated canine) or strangely compelling eyes are also visible sign._

Poor Yumi actually tried to visualize Sachiko with any one of those signs, but all she got was a headache when her vision Sachiko (who still looked completely normal) whacked her on top of the head. Yumi shook her head, _I need help._

"May I help you?" I slightly accented voice asked. Yumi startled and looked up to see a very tall woman in loose jeans and a sweatshirt leaning over her slightly. The woman was obviously a foreigner from her near 6 feet of height and lightly freckled face, to her natural long red hair (that was then dyed black at the tips) and her slight accent that the smaller girl couldn't place, but her Japanese had been very natural.

"Ummmmm." Yumi fumbled. The woman picked up a few of books of the top of the piles. Werewolves Diaries, Howl at the Moon: An Anthology of Werewolf and Lycanthrope Cases in Europe 1202 - 1836, The True Howling: The Truth Behind the Devil's Army of Werewolves and Demons.

The woman cleared her throat. "Umm..some interesting r-reading you got here."

Yumi flushed. The woman was gonna think she was crazy now. "I-I'm researching werewolves." Looking back down she mumbled under her breath. "But it's not going very good."

Bright blue eyes blinked. "I see." Apparently she had heard. The tall woman crouched down so she could continue to speak softly and with a slight stutter. "I'm one of the s-student employees here, maybe I could help you find w-what you're looking for?"

Yumi panicked slightly_. What do I tell a virtual stranger? That my grande soeur's been bitten by a werewolf and I'm trying to find a cure? _

The tall woman arched an eyebrow as the emotions flew across the younger girl's face. "How b-bout this. Are you trying to find myth, fiction, or facts?" She watched Yumi intensely.

_Myth or fact? Isn't everything about werewolves myth? Then again... _Yumi sat up a little straighter. "Facts." The small girl assumed the foreigner was gonna laugh but the tall woman surprised her by looking at her intently before nodding to herself. She stood back up and bowed, introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is O'Shea Catherine I'm c-currently an exchanged student here. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She kept her voice down in deference to being in the library, straightening up again she looked expectantly at Yumi.

"Ahh." Yumi stood up a quickly bowed back. "I am Fukuzawa Yumi. Please to meet you O'Shea-san." Yumi was proud she didn't stumble over the foreign name, much.

The tall woman leaned in. "Go ahead and call me Cat or Neko if you p-prefer. Now, if you would follow me, I know of j-just the book you need."

Intrigued, Yumi found herself grabbing her bag and following the tall woman. _She's taller then Rei-sama! _She thought. Yumi followed Cat to a small room containing a table and two chairs.

"T-the book is from a private collection, and c-can't be checked out. Wait here and I'll go get it, o-ok?" Yumi nodded and sat quietly until the tall redhead returned. "I-I'm sorry I forgot that the b-book is in English, w-will you be able to r-read it?"

The younger girl nodded again. Though her English wasn't good speaking wise, she was able to read it fairly well. The woman nodded and handed her an old leather bound manuscript.

"This book is called An Leabhar de Gealach or The Book of Moons, I-I think you'll find what you need here. Just return it t-to me at the front desk when you're done, alright?"

Yumi nodded. "Thank you Cat-san."

The tall woman nodded in return. "I'll go return you're mountain of b-books to their proper places now. Read well."

Yumi didn't hear the woman leave, her full attention on the old book before her. The manuscript was closed by a leather tie, engraved in the brown leather in a circle was the different stages of the moon cycle. Slowly easing the tie loose she opened the book with a creak of protest from the leather cover. She discovered that though the outside appeared old and worn the pages within were in good condition. As Cat had said, the book was written in English, but what more it was handwritten, The penmanship was very neat and tidy but the cursive style made it slightly more difficult for Yumi to read. The small girl took a deep breath and began:

_There is much lore and myth surrounding the Wolfkin, with far more fiction than fact. In truth no one knows the real life of what we, the every day person, call 'werewolves'. It is my goal to write all I have have learned in my many years of marriage to my beloved husband. For while I am not of the Wolfkin, our children are, and one day they, or their children, may seek out a LifeMate who, like myself, is simply a nonwolf wishing to understand. _

_-Éadaoin ó Séaghdha _

Yumi's eyes widened. _Wolfkin? I've never heard of that? Is this book a joke? But it's looks authentic._ Sighing she decided to keep reading.

_The first thing one must realise about the Wolfkin is they are not beasts, nor monsters. They are magikal beings. The power which gives them the ability to take the forms of man, wolf, and wolfman are not the curse of the Devil, but nor is it a gift from the God. It is a power far older and grander then that. Some believe it is a power from the Moon itself. _

_The second thing is that Wolfkins are not limited to shifting turning the full moon, nor are they overtaken by the mind of a wolf when doing so. Because they are magikal beings the magik which allow the shifts continuously builds within. Most Wolfkin choose to bleed off this magik through small shifts through out the moon cycle. They will only shift involuntarily if they have gone a full cycle without shifting, as the magik will force itself to be bled off. However, they do not shift into blood thirsty creature under the power of the full moon. Though the moon is very important in their culture and way of life. The absurd myth arose from a small amount of truth being leaked into the wrong set of ears. Magikal workings are best done under a full moon and perchance that is why newly turned Wolfkin shift under it's majestic rays for the first time._

_Ah that's right. There are two forms of Wolfkins. Those born with the gift, and nonwolves (normal humans) that are 'Turned', which will only occur from a bite from another Wolfkin . The terms 'Turned' or 'TurnMarked' are for when a nonwolf is bitten. The nonwolf is then 'Turned' into a Wolfkin, the bite that turned them is their 'TurnMark'. It will be one of three possible scars they shall carry that is inflicted by another Wolfkin, the other two being a 'MasterMark' and a 'LifeMateMark' (shorten to the simple name of 'MateMark', but more on those later). Beyond these three marks all bites or scratches the Wolfkin receives from it's own kind will heal to leave no trace, though the healing process can be slowed by the introduction of the Wolfkin holy metal, sliver. Thus the origins that werewolves are immortal or impervious to anything but sliver. _

_Now it is not common practice for Wolfkins to go around Turning every nonwolf in sight, though certain packs sadly think it should be. However, I digress, a newly Turned will not shift for the first time until the full moon, or more precisely the night before, night of, and night after the full moon. These shifts will be quite involuntarily for the first few month however..._

Yumi stopped reading. _The night before the full moon? when is the next one. _Yumi pulled out her planer, opened to the current day. Flipping ahead a few pages she stopped and stared in horror, the full moon was a week away. _Saturday! The full moon is next Saturday! That means... if this book is real...Friday Onee-sama is going to become a werewolf!!! _Yumi hands shook slightly as she griped the planer. _What are we going to do?_

_

* * *

_Sunday, Day 12 - Night 

Fro once Sachiko wasn't having the nightmare, far from it in fact. The dark and foggy forest had been replaced with a sunny and green valley clearing, surround on three sides by dense evergreen trees, while the fourth was occupied by a sparkling waterfall that fell into a small but deep pond before becoming a crystal clear stream. The weather was warm but not hot, and on Sachiko's naked skin the sun light felt perfect. She sat on a flat stone outcropping along the stream, close enough to be gently misted by the waterfall. But what felt even more perfect was the small head resting in her lap. Sachiko looked down at Yumi as she slept stretched out on her back on the outcropping. Her right arm had flopped carelessly on the stone while her left laid folded across her stomach. The small girl was also nude, but again, their nakedness was neither awkward nor embarrassing, it felt comfortable and natural and Sachiko felt no shame as she appraised the sleeping girl's body.

Truly, Yumi had grown into a beautiful young lady, her breasts were small but perfectly shaped, just right to fit into Sachiko's hand. Her stomach was smooth and flat, her skin silly soft to the touch. A small thatch of thick wiry brown curls guarded the smaller girl's center, on either side were the gentle swells of her hips before her slim elegant legs stretched out to two dainty feet. Had she rolled over the girl's back would show no signs of the werewolf attack, being flawless and milky white. The sleeping girl had her hair loose and the silky strands laid fanned across Sachiko's bare thighs. The taller girl sat, stroking her petite soeur's head with her right hand, while her other rested on top of Yumi's left. Sachiko was content emotionally, and physically, simply by being here, in this place, at this time, with this person. The gentle scent of the mountain water was refreshing but it was the combination of strawberries, peaches, and a scent that was altogether Yumi's own that fill the taller girl's lungs with an almost intoxicating power. When finally Yumi twitched and began stir, the older girl felt a small tug at her lips.

Sleepy brown eyes finally opened, blinking twice before fully clearing. A moment later a blush rose to the girl's face, neck and even chest; her poor ears looked red enough to start smoking. Sachiko thought she look adorable and beautiful all at once.

Yumi finally swallow hard and ask in a soft voice. "Sachiko?" Not Onee-sama, or even Sachiko-sama.

"Hmmm?" Sachiko knew she was smiling the mysterious half smile that turned Yumi's insides to mush.

"Is this a dream?"

"Sadly, yes." Sachiko sighed, remembering that she could never feel this peace and contentment in real life. Silence descended again as the two laid, enjoying their closeness.

Absently Sachiko's left hand strayed from it's resting spot to lightly trace nonsense patterns on the smaller girl's stomach. Sachiko heard a sudden intake of breath when her devious fingers wandered too close to the smaller girl's breasts. Glancing down she watched in amazement as brown eyes dilated, and a hungry look filled them. Sachiko's hand continued it's mindless path as Yumi closed her eyes and her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. _I want to know what those lips taste like._ The taller girl thought with surprise. _I want to know what they taste like NOW. _Without another thought she lowered her head to do so. Cloudy brown eyes opened to see her coming and Yumi raised her head to meet half way. They both paused, their lips mere inches away. Both could feel the other's hot breath, harsh and ragged at the thought of what was about to happen. They stared into each other's eyes, each seeing arousal, lust, passion, and above all, love unending. Finally Sachiko closed her eyes and leaned that last bit down...

* * *

THUD!

Sachiko awoke with a start, her breathing harsh in her own ears. She had fallen asleep sitting up reading. The noise that had awoken her was her book finally succumbing to gravity and falling from her limp hand to the floor. She became aware of the moisture and tingle between her thighs at the same moment her dream came flooding back to her. The girl's cheeks flushed with shame as she realised just what she had been doing and to who. _I was about to kiss my petite soeur!_Looking to her left palm which still tingled from the remember feeling of Yumi's soft skin, Sachiko shook her head in disbelief. Horror stricken Sachiko could only feel more shame when she reach inside her pajama bottoms to feel how wet her underwear had gotten. _Thoughts like this shouldn't be. One does not think about their soeur like this. A lady shouldn't have thoughts like this AT ALL. _Slowly Sachiko climbed out of bed and made her way to her full length mirror. She pulled her pajama top off, the silky material rubbing against her harden nipples and sending a streak of fire to her center, making it twitch. Groaning in frustration (more then one kind) Sachiko stood, bared from the waist up, looking at the bite mark on her shoulder in her mirror. The looked turned into her famous glare. _What have you done to me!_ She reached up to touch the mark, sending another shiver through her body. The tall girl sighed. _Another cold shower._

_

* * *

_Monday, Day 13 - Lunch 

Sachiko quickly made her way down the path towards the greenhouse. It was a slightly chilly day and the tall girl had her coat on, or on as best she could. Her left arm was through the sleeve but the coat was merely draped over her right shoulder. Her right arm was still in the sling but with every day she continued to regain motor control in her hand, though she still had a hard time writing, or eating. Currently she was headed to the greenhouse so no one would see her stumble her way through lunch. While Yumi had spoon fed her lunch, supper and breakfast in the hospital, the rest of the weekend Sachiko had managed to feed herself. But she ended up wearing almost as much as she got in her stomach. The tall girl was too proud to admit she might need help and she surly didn't want the rest of the Yamayurikai to see her dropping a fork full of rice on her lap.

Sachiko took a deep breath and sighed. She had felt strange since leaving the hospital. Everything seemed brighter, forcing her to squint, smells were stronger, her hearing was more acute, and she just felt more _aware_ of her surroundings. It was as invigorating a feeling as it was frightening, and had left her feeling like her mind was wrapped in bubble wrap from sensory overload. She had also noticed her usually moodiness was on the rise; from cheerful (for her), to depressed, to angry, to frightened; her emotions had had quite the workout lately. _I'm changing, I can feel it. But what am I changing into? A werewolf? A monster? _A brief flash of her dream last night raced through her mind, making her frown. Sachiko shook her head before her thoughts could turn too dark again.

She paused at the glass door when she felt a warm and familiar feeling sweep through her. _Yumi's here._ That was another difference, she didn't really notice it in the hospital because they had both been in the same room, but she was so much more _aware_ of Yumi. True, she could always on some level sense her, such as when the small girl had been in the panda suit at the Hanadera school festival, but now it was more acute. And the dream she had last night didn't help matters.

The tall girl carefully switched her bento box into her right hand and used her left to open the door. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming scent of roses causing her nose to itched until she became desensitized. Then a much more pleasant scent invaded her senses. It was of strawberries, peaches, and a scent the was uniquely Yumi's alone. Sachiko inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, visions of the younger girl's nude form sending a shock wave through her body, coming to rest heavily in her lower gut. _I can do this. I am an Ogasawara, I've been trained my whole life to not let things like improper thoughts control me. _

Yumi looked up in surprise from where she sat on the bench in front of the _Rosa Chininese_ bush. "Onee-sama!" The small girl had her hair down again today. "G-good day!" she had been looking at something in her hand which she quickly hide as the older girl approached.

"Hello Yumi." Sachiko greeted as she sat next to her little sister. "What do you have in your hand?" she asked politely.

Looking up guiltily the smaller girl slowly brought her hand up to show the rosary Sachiko had given her.

All the air left the older girl's lungs. _Why isn't she wearing it? The last time she walked around carrying her rosary she had been contemplating returning it to me. Why? Why isn't she wearing it!?!_

"Y-yumi?"

The smaller girl looked down sadly. "It hurts a little."

_Being my petite soeur hurts her, I'm hurting her! _Sachiko's thoughts had left all resemblance of being rational behind and would have continued to spiral down had Yumi not turned her back lightly and lifted her hair to show the still healing scratch running down the back of her neck to disappear under the sailor collar.

"The chain rubs."

Her thoughts neatly derailed, Sachiko could only say. "Oh." Finally she reached her left hand forward to gently touch fingers to either side of the cut. Yumi inhaled sharply and Sachiko quickly removed her hand and the small girl let her hair fall down around her shoulders again.

"I-is that why you wore your hair down? To hide it?" the taller girl asked, once again feeling guilt eat away at her insides.

Yumi self consciously reached up to touch her hair. "Yes. I...I don't like being the center of attention. I had hoped if they couldn't see it, then maybe people wouldn't ask me about..." Yumi sighed. "But the school paper...everyone knows what I'm trying hide, I think... I made it worst."

_The school paper! _Now anger was building. Touko had brought Sachiko the special addition of the paper that came out, giving an outrageous account of Yumi and herself being nearly ripped limb from limb by a pack of wild dogs. The paper reported that Sachiko had received sever trauma to her right arm (or more exact, her right arm had been nearly severed from her body) gaining the taller girl a lot of attention when she showed up in a sling and barley able to write. But Yumi was said to be horrible disfigured now all along her neck, back, arms, and even upper legs. Wearing her hair down had just encourage the gossip. Sachiko's good hand clenched. She was sure the rest of the Yamayurikai was doing their best to dispel the rumors but the older girl could tell by Yumi's face that the damage was already done.

"Oh Yumi..." Sachiko started, but the other girl interrupted her, not wanting to dwell on the topic.

"You know what's strange, though?" She had gone back to looking at the rosary in her hand. "I couldn't find this that morning. I had taken it off to shower then couldn't find it again. I had searched frantically while you were getting ready, but it had disappeared. It must have slipped between my nightstand and bed when I was tickling you. But I was so worried I had lost it and that you would be really mad." Yumi gently ran her fingers over the cross, her eyes thoughful. "If I hadn't though, it probably would have been destroyed when he attacked us. It's almost like it knew." Yumi stared pensively before looking up into Sachiko's shocked eyes. "Like magic. Either way I'm glad, I would have felt so very bad if it had be damaged."

The taller girl finally reached out to run her fingers through Yumi's bangs. The scent of strawberries grew stronger. _So her shampoo is strawberry scented and her body wash smells like peaches. _She thought. Looking at the girl before her Sachiko couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love for her.

"I'm glad it wasn't destroyed either, but," She let her fingers slip through the brown strands to brush against the back of Yumi's neck. "If it had been, it would have been ok., A rosary is replaceable, you, however, are not. Alright?"

Yumi nodded, her eyes as watery as her smile. But the shadow in her eyes faded like smoke, leaving behind the feeling that the sun was shining on Sachiko at that moment.

Clearing her throat, which had grown thick in the last few moment the older girl continued. "Shall we eat lunch?"

Yumi nodded and retrieved her bento box. Sachiko carefully removed her coat, hesitatated a moment, then reached to remove her sling as well.

"Should you be taking that off?" Asked Yumi.

"Most likely not, but I can't eat with it on." The older girl sat and and twisted her neck and left shoulder, trying to remove the knot that had formed in the muscles there. Yumi noticed and quickley set her lunch aside and stood up. Sachiko watched curiously as the younger girl moved to sit on her other side.

"Here Onee-sama, let me." She began massaging Sachiko's shoulders, neck, and back, mindful of the still healing bite mark. _Onee-sama's TurnMark._

Sachiko couldn't help but roll her head forward as Yumi's fingers found ever tight spot and gently worked them into mush. A low moan issued from deep within Sachiko's chest, surprising her, but not as much as the growing warmth within her chest and lower regions. _I'm becoming aroused from this!!?? _Her eyes widen in fear and embarrassment. Suddenly every touch of Yumi's hands felt more teasing then the last, every movement causing her groin to twitch and her breathing to grow heavy. The older girl shut her eyes tight, her hands clenched into fists.

Behind her Yumi felt the older girl grow tense. "Onee-sama?" Not paying attention one hand stray too close to the bite mark, brushing over it. Sachiko shot up as pleasure rippled through her body and all the air escape her lungs.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi jumped up as well. "A-are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" She moved around to face the taller girl.

Sachiko, still shaking, shook her head no. "N-no, i-i-it's not anything y-you did." _GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL!_ She mentally screams.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi reached a hand out. Sachiko backed away, fear what the younger girl's touch was causing in her body. Taking a deep breath she finally looked up. Yumi gasped out loud, a look of shock on her face. "O-onee-sama, your...your eyes." she nearly whispered.

Confused the taller girl glanced at her reflection in the glass. For a moment she quit breathing all together, not remember to start again until Yumi placed a tentative hand on her left shoulder. There, reflected in the glass, Sachiko's eyes were the golden color of a wolf's.

* * *

Later That Day

The Yamayurikai meeting was awkward at best. Sachiko and Yumi had been the last to arrive, and Sachiko was even more quiet and stand offish then normal. The tall girl had immediately went and sat apart from the others without saying a word. Her hair was pulled forward and she keep her head down, hiding her face from view in fear that her eyes might change again. Yumi, knowing the reason behind the older girl's behavior hovered like a hen over her chick.

Yoshino was, of course, the first to notice, kicking Rei under the table to draw her attention to it. The tall blonde first glared, mouthing "Ow!" then took a minute to notice what the younger girl was trying to point out, before looking back to her cousin with a shrug that said 'So?'. Yoshino rolled her eyes before turning to Rosa Gigantea. Catching Shimako's eyes she nodded towards the two members of the Red Rose family. The soft spoken girl watched Yumi fuss over a downcast Sachiko, frowning slightly and mouthed back.

"I know but it's not our place."

Cheeks puffing out in annoyance, Yoshino went to her last hope for support. Noriko looked worriedly at Sachiko and Yumi before glancing at Shimako. Rosa Gigantea shook her head slightly and Noriko looked back to Yoshino, shrugging helplessly. The other girl narrowed her eyes but let the topic drop, for now. Rei was going to be getting an earful on the walk home though.

Yumi was beside herself. _This is really going to happen! Onee-sama is really turning into a werewolf!_ It had taken nearly the whole lunch period to calm Sachiko down. The black haired girl had been shaking so bad Yumi briefly thought she may have been having a seizure. Her big sister had went from complete shock to fear to anger to desperate tears. The younger girl had finally held her at that point, softly stroking her hair. When the tears had finally dried Yumi had looked down to find lost blue eyes looking back. Then the girl seemed to slip into a sort of silent depression, in the end both had been forced to skip lunch. Though Yumi was doing her best to draw attention to herself and from the silent Sachiko, her mind was still whirling with information from the book from the library.

_...When highly emotional a Wolfkin's eyes may become the golden color of their wolfself, this is especially common amoung the newly Turned, add to that an increased sensitive to light, many Wolfkins choose to be nocturnal or hide away their eyes with hats, hoods, and other assorted methods..._

_Onee-sama been squinting all day...That book was telling the truth! I need to show it to Onee-sama right away!_ Yumi stood up suddenly. Everyone turned to look up at her, including Sachiko.

"I-i just remember! T-there's a book I need to get before the library closes!" As such outbursts were not uncommon for Yumi this didn't seem too odd. The small girl turn to Sachiko. "O-onee-sama, will you company me? There's...umm...something I need to show you." Even Yumi cringed at her poor words.

Sachiko, however, simply nodded and stood, gather her homework that she had barley looked at. Yumi quickly helped when the older girl started struggling to replace her books in her bag one handed.

"Excuse us." Yumi bowed slightly as she followed the taller girl out of the door. The Red Rose had not spoken a word the entire time. The rest of the Yamyurikai could only look to each other with worried faces.

* * *

"What did you need to show me Yumi?" Sachiko asked quietly as they walked down the path, the girl's eyes glue to a spot just in front of her shoes.

"A book in the university library on...werewolves...REAL werewolves." Sachiko frowned and nodded, her gaze unchanging.

Yumi watched her for a moment then she reached out and took Sachiko's bag from her hand; putting it with her bag in her other hand before reaching out and taking the taller girl's left hand in her own. Sachiko jumped and initially pulled her hand away, not expecting the electric shock that had traveled through her. But one glance at Yumi's hurt look, she took up the smaller hand in her own and interlaced their fingers. Their eyes locked and a silent communication passed. One asking for forgiveness and patience and the other freely granting both.

After a short walk they made it to the library on the Lillian's Girls' University campus next door. Sachiko was assaulted by the smell of paper, ink, leather, dust, and the scent she had begun to associate as 'human'. There was also another faint scent that some how registered as abnormal, even a little alarming, but she couldn't place what it was or where it was coming from.

Yumi quickly scanned the front desk but didn't see who she was looking for. _What if she's not here? I really don't want to ask another student for the book._ She thought, but then she spotted a red and black haired figure crouched down returning books to a low self. As Yumi began leading them towards the foreigner, she stood, turning to look straight at Sachiko's downcast face, then holding her a gaze on the black haired girl's right arm, snug in it's sling. Finally she switched to the short brunette and smiled.

"Yumi-san, you've returned!"

"Yes. It is good to see you again Cat-san." Of course because Yumi continued to pronounce the 'a' as she would in Japanese the woman's name came out sounding more like 'Cot-san' then 'Cat-san'. but Cat wasn't going to mention that. She was however highly curious who the tall quiet girl with a sling next to her was. Yumi seemed to pick the the silent question.

"Oh! Please let me introduce Ogasawara Sachiko, my onee-sama. Onee-sama this is... ummm, I'm afraid I'll pronounce it wrong." Yumi flushed slightly.

"O'Shea Catherine, but p-please call me Cat." The tall redhead bowed. Sachiko bowed in return but remained silent. The uneasy feeling continue to remain with her.

"Ummm, Cat-san, is it possible to see that book again?"

Cat again gave Sachiko a hard look before answering. "An Leabhar de Gealach? Sure, you head to the r-room and I'll g-go retrieve it ok?"

The younger girl nodded and quickly lead the way to the small room she used before. Shortly after they were seated Cat entered with the old book. "I t-take it you found w-what you were l-l-looking for?"

"Y-yes, thank you for showing it to me."

"Hmmm." Cat gave one last glance at Sachiko before leaving, closing the door behind her. Yumi quickly untied the leather strips and open the aged book. "This book was written by a woman who was married to a werewolf. She wrote down everything she could about them so others could understand." Here Yumi took a breath. "Including the process someone would go through if they were turning into one."

Sachiko eyed the book sceptically, "Are you sure this is real? Not someone's creative writing? And why would such a book be here, at Lillian?"

Yumi quickly but carefully turned several pages into the book and pointed to a section she had remembered reading earlier.

_For the newly Turned Wolfkin the process in which their body transforms from a nonmagikal being into a vessel for the magiks can be frightful and confusing. Most nonwolves are not turned without proper education and guidance before, durning, and after the initial marking. But there have been many of cases where unforeseen circumstances has seen a nonwolf have to go through their Turning alone. _

_Common symptoms one will go through are an increase in there senses: sights, smells, sounds, tastes, even their sense of touch will become acute, particularly around the area of their TurnMark. Mood swings are also quite likely. The more explosive one is as a nonwolf the more pronounced their highs and lows will be during this time between their TurnMarking and first transformation. This time can be very hard and emotional on a Wolfkin, but it is important to remember that their emotions, while exaggerated, are their own, and not the the results of the magiks. Though sometimes they do not come to light until after their Turning. The only exception that I know of has been those Turned using a MassterMarking, but as such a case usually spells death for the Turned, it is highly uncommon. Regardless, when highly emotional a Wolfkin's eyes may become the golden color of their wolfself, this is especially common among the newly Turned, add to that an increased sensitive to light, many Wolfkins choose to be nocturnal or hide away their eyes with hats, hoods, and other assorted methods..._

Sachiko sat back and blinked. "Oh my..."

"Onee-sama? Are these, I mean, are you..." Yumi struggled to ask her question, but it seemed she didn't need to.

"Yes." The tall girl swallowed hard. "All of this, it's happening to me."

Yumi nodded. _So that's why she pulled away from me. _The young girl flipped back towards the begining of the handwritten book. Looking for the passage she wanted, she pointed it out to the other girl.

..._a newly Turned will not shift for the first time until the full moon, or more precisely the night before, night of, and night after the full moon..._

"Onee-sama? Do you know when the next full moon is?" Yumi was reaching for her planer.

"Saturday." Sachiko whispered hoarsely.  
"What?"

"The full moon is Saturday."

Yumi turned to the older girl. "You looked it up already?"

Sachiko shook her head. "No, I just...know, the full moon is this Saturday, that means Friday..." Sachiko suddenly gasp as a memory returned to her.

_...remember this night my mate...for this will be the next time we shall meet... _

Sachiko's breath caught. _So that is what he meant. The night before the full moon! The night I'll first... _Her hands began to shake. Yumi's heart hurt watching, finally she reached over and place her hand over the older girl's good one.

"It'll be ok. We'll get through this, together." The determined look on her face soothed Sachiko's panic. The taller girl took a deep breath before nodding. She turned her hand over and once again they're fingers interlaced. Together they both turned back to the book before them, right now their only source for answers.

* * *

Outside the Libray a lone figure stood just shy of the golden lamp light. The tall figure was approached by a small golden colored wolf. The figure reached down to gentle stroke the animals soft fur.

"It almost the full moon". The figure sighed and the wolf looked up. "Follow them."

* * *

Later That Night

Sachiko opened her eyes to the dream world and found herself back in the sunny valley clearing, laying on her back on the sun warmed rock. _For rarely dreaming normally, I sure have been experiencing A LOT of reoccurring dreams lately. _She grumbled mentally. Sitting up she stretched languidly, the sun's rays a lover's caress on her bared skin, all the panic and emotional strain of the day melted away under the gentle warmth. She was mid-stretch when the gentle tingle down her spine alerted her she wasn't alone just before she heard a gasp. She turned to her right to see Yumi in the pond holding onto the edge. Sachiko couldn't quit identify the look on the younger girl's eyes, but she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, matching the one on the younger girl's face. Slowly she brought her arms back down and crossed them over her chest. _Wait, this is my dream, why am I embarrassed? _Hesitantly she she lowered her arms and face the younger girl.

Yumi, finally found her voice. "Umm, you were still sleeping so I went to swim..." she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Sachiko, actually, was the first to break the silence. "How's the water? Is it deep?"

Surprised Yumi replied. "Umm it's perfect actually, and um I don't how deep, but I can't touch the bottom."

Smiling and standing the older girl simply said 'good' before taking a running leap and preforming a perfect dive over Yumi's head and into the cool water. The smaller girl whipped around as Sachiko surfaced, her bangs slicked back on her head.

"S-sachiko?!?" Yumi's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Hmmm?" the older swam over and join the small brunette against the rock.

"You like to swim?" The idea seemed so foreign to the younger girl.

Sachiko just smirk. "Didn't I ever show you the in-door pool at my house?" Yumi mutely shook her head, realising Sachiko home was so big it could be hiding things even bigger then a pool. "Hmmm." the black hair girl continued. "Yes, I enjoy swimming." The silence of the water, the isolation, the freedom, often swimming was Sachiko's only escape from the strict upbringing in the Ogasawara home.

The tall girl enjoyed the feeling of the moving water, cool against her body, but pleasantly so. Looking at the girl next to her, _young woman really_, Sachiko couldn't help but think back on the intense feelings she been experiencing toward her petite soeur.

_...it is important to remember that their emotions, while exaggerated, are their own, and not the the results of the magiks. Though sometimes they do not come to light until after their Turning..._

_So I have always had these feelings for Yumi then? _Such a realisation did not surprise nor upset the girl. However her next thought did. _I can never let her know. Surely she does not feel the same, besides, it would cause father such shame. _For a moment a dark thought entered her mind. _Perhaps Suguru and I should announce _this _as a reason against the marriage. The bride and groom would both rather sleep with their own sex, so grandchildren are not in the long term picture._

"Sachiko?" the older girl felt a gentle hand touch her forehead where it had furrowed as her mood had soured. Hearing her giving name from her little sister's lips, sent a wave of warmth through her. _If these thoughts are my own, then surely there is no harm in living them to the fullest in my own dream. _With this thought the older girl placed herself a hair's breath away from Yumi.

"S-sachiko?" the younger girl stuttered.

"Do you enjoy swimming?" she asked suddenly.

"Umm, I can't really swim too well. I-i mean I can swim...but, um, I never learned to tread water." The smaller girl babbled.

"Hmmmm, we'll just have to fix that won't we." Sachiko said in a low voice Yumi had never heard her use before. The taller girl then grabbed her in a hug before pushing off from the rock face with her legs. Yumi let out a squawk of surprise before instinctively wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck. The two glided through the cool water to the center of the pond. Sachiko was biting back a moan at the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, she could feel the smaller girl's nipples pressing into her breasts, and one of her legs naturally drifted between her own. Sachiko looked into deep brown eyes and felt she could loose herself happily in them forever and just forget all the pain, fear, anger, and unjustness of the world, and just, be.

"You are very beautiful my little Yumi." Sachiko whispered, reaching to remove a lock a wet hair from the smaller girl's eyes.

"So are you." Two small hands removed themselves from around her neck to cup her cheeks.

"Don't ever leave my side." Sachiko pleaded as she felt her head being slowly guided forward.

"I won't." Was the response she felt, more so then heard, against her lips, before her eyes drifted such as the most divine softness she had ever felt brushed against her lips.

It was the merest of contact, two sets of lips gently pressed together, unmovingly, but to the tall girl it fanned the flame deep within her heart for this small precious bundle in her arms. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, both of the sheer joy of the moment, and of the heartbreak of realizing,

_It's only a dream._

_

* * *

_A/N and Teaser: 

(Eriko sits with a bowl of popcorn reading the chapter.)

ERIKO: (To herself) Awww, come on! don't end it there! I want to see what happens AFTER the kiss!

(Bug walks on holding an ice pack to her left cheek and her right eye appears swollen and purple.)

BUG: You're ecchi!

ERIKO: (ignoring her) I told you to watch for her left cross.

BUG: I did. I watch it as her fist crossed right into my eye.

ERIKO: (motioning to the ice pack) She get you with an upper cut too?

BUG: No, that was Sei.

ERIKO: (looks surprised) Sei?

(Bug sits down next to Eriko and begins eating pop corn with her free hand.)

BUG: Yep.

ERIKO: (tugs on her hair thoughtfully) Hmmmmm.

BUG: Anyways, I need to say some stuff before the teaser ok?

ERIKO: (not paying any attention) sure...

BUG: (Turns to the readers) Hey folks, it's the author again. I just wanted to give some credit where it's due. The 'book' Yumi was first reading from is actually a collection of article snippets off the Internet that I copied and pasted cuz I was too lazy to write it myself.

ERIKO: Tsk! Tsk!

BUG: (glaring...or at lest trying to with her swollen eye) ANYWAYS. The first bit is from the wikipedia article on werewolves. Next, well, truthful I had the web address, but then it got deleted and now I can't find the page. (Sweatdrops)

ERIKO: My my, getting sloppy aren't we.

BUG: Watch it Dekochin! I could write in something very unpleasant for you in the next chapter!

(Eriko 'hmphs' and turns her back)

BUG: Anyways, the last one on physical signs came from another web site but it wouldn't let me paste the web address so you'll just have to take my word for it.

(Bug Sweatdrops as Eriko chuckles)

AND as for the other book titles, I made those up, any resemblance to real books were not intended.

But I just want to note, if you type in werewolves into Google, you'd be amazes at the varied sources of myth and lore you can find on the subject. Some are actually believable, others...not so much!

ERIKO: What about that last book Yumi's reading from.

BUG: An Leabhar de Gealach? I made all that up too. Also I DO NOT speak Gaeilge, I got the name by literally typing 'The', 'Book', 'Of', 'Moon' into an online Gaeilge/English translator. If any knows the correct way to say 'The Book of Moons' in Gaeilge PLEASE let me know and I will correct it.

ERIKO: (in a bored voice) Can I do the teaser now, Shrimp?

BUG: Shrimp? Yea...sure...whatever.

ERIKO: YAY! (jumps up)

BUG: (sweatdrop)

ERIKO:

...Next time on Night of the Wolf:

...The full moon is approaching...

(Sachiko stood in front of Maria-sama, staring up at the nearly full moon.)

ERIKO:...some questions are answered...

(Yumi watched Sachiko squint in the bright morning sun.)

ERIKO:...while new ones arise...

(Sachiko glared into her mirror_. He said the MasterMark took. What did he mean?_)

ERIKO: ...Will they find the answers...

(Yumi's eyes widen as she read the words scribbled on the page. _No! oh no! _)

ERIKO: ...Before it's too late...

(Sachiko's clenched her hands and ground her teeth. _I need to control myself! _)

(The golden wolf watch from the shadows as the two girls fell to the ground, holding each other)

("Yumi-san!" Yoshino grabbed the girl's wrist before she could escape. "Tell me what's going on!"

"I CAN'T!" Yumi screamed, before breaking into tears, and falling into the other girl's arms)

(The man watch the scene play out with a sinister grin.

_...tomorrow you will be mine..._ )

(Yumi turned to her two friends. "I need you to get something for me."

"Ok" Yoshino said. Behind her, Rei nodded.

With a sad but determined look she continued, "I need a weapon. A knife or dagger, just somthing small but sharp. And," Yumi ignored the shock look on the two Yellow Roses. "I need it to be made of silver." Silence followed.

Finally, Yoshino ask, jokingly. "What? Yumi-chan, are you going to kill a werewolf?" The girl with braids wasn't prepared for Yumi's short, and serious, answer.

"Yes.")

BUG: Hmmm not too shabby, if I do say so myself.

ERIKO: (sits in mild shock) Oh my...she isn't...is she? (Turns to Bug) What. The. Hell!

BUG: (laughs) nah uh! You're just going to have to wait like everybody else!

ERIKO: (glares)

BUG: (to the readers) As always, if you like what you read, hit Review and drop me a line!

(Behind her Eriko continues to burn a hole in her back with her glare. Bug sweatdrops)

BUG: Till next time!

* * *


	9. The Broken Tea Cup

**A/N:** Ok ok, yeah, I know it's been a looooong time since I updated. I made a promise that I would post whatever I had today, and thankfully I did get the full chapter in. Though in advance I apologies if from the flashback/dream on it feels rushed, it's because I wrote it all the last two days while in the grips of a very nasty cold. Who would have though I'd have to be bed ridden sick for my muse to come back (sweatdrop) BIG THANKS to EVERYONE who reviewed. You have no idea how much those mean to me. And in way of an apology for the long wait and a thank you for those who are sticking it out, there be smex afoot! Not very good smex, I'm not very good at writing it (could be my lack of experiencing it..) oh wait did I say that out loud? Stupid cold. Speaking of, due to this cold i'm sure my already poor proofreading skills suffered even more so be prepared for mistakes. Sorry that's just the way it is. Anyways I'll save the rest for the omake.

**The Broken Tea Cup**

Tuesday, Day 16 - Morning

Sachiko couldn't help but feel Yumi was keeping something from her. It's wasn't any one thing, but the older girl could swear she was catching the brunette starring at her from the corner of her eye. However, every time she turned to look at the younger girl, Yumi would be studying her hands in her lap. Sachiko was even willing to go so far as to say a blush covered her cheeks as well, but then again, it could be the lighting.

The older girl was again forced to squint with her new found sensitivity to light. Her senses of smell, hearing and sight had been the most affected by the changes within her. The tall girl could now easily hear the whispered conversations behind her back. Her sense of smell had increased to the point where she was beginning to identify people by their scent before they even stepped into the room. And she could see perfectly well in her bedroom at night with no lights, or while walking outside with no flashlight, and while secretly she enjoyed this new found ability, the constant brightness during the day was leaving her with headaches.

Currently though, the girl felt like she could be ten feet tall and bullet proof. She had woke up this morning in a particularly chipper mood, the result of the, enjoyable, dream she had had last night, and her actions after she had awoken from it probably didn't hurt. Meeting Yumi at the station and riding in this morning seemed to only elevate that mood into a playful one. So far the older girl had used teasing remarks and gentle nudges to cause poor Yumi to blush quite prettily no less then four times. From what the two had read last night in the book, Sachiko knew she was probably experiencing a mood spike but was enjoying teasing her petite soeur too much to stop and think about whether or not the half-smirk-half-smile stuck on her face was appropriate.

Giving Yumi a reprieve, the taller girl turned back to the window. The early morning sun caught off a store front glass and shined in her eyes, forcing her to yet again close them, least she become blind before the ride was over. _If only I could do something bout this light sensitivity,_ she grumbled to herself. Next to her, Yumi watched Sachiko squint in the bright morning sun. The small brunette bit her lip before reaching into her bag and removing an item she had ran out early this morning to buy.

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko turned to see Yumi holding out a pair of sun glasses to her. "Hmm?"

Yumi look away shyly. "I know you've been squinting because of..." She didn't need to say the reason, it hung heavily in the air between them. "I-i just thought maybe these would make it a bit more bearable, and, umm, also in case what happened in the greenhouse, um happened again, you wouldn't have to try to hide..."

Sachiko smile softly. _She trying so hard to help me through this. _Warmth floods her being as she took the sunglasses to inspect them. The lenses were small and oval shaped, dark, but with a mirror finish. Tentatively, the black haired girl slide them on before turning to look at Yumi.

"How do they look?" she asked nervously.

Yumi smiled. "Great, they look really good on you."

"Oh is that so?" the taller girl reply with a smile of her own. "Then I'll have to wear them as much as possible, especially being a gift from my dear imouto." Yumi's cheeks flared again as she turned away pretending to search in her bag for something. Sachiko felt a pang of guilt for teasing the smaller girl so badly, but the thought was quickly pushed aside as an altogether familiar yet new feeling washed over her. It was a feeling that was very similar to when the wolf was around her, but also reminiscent to the strange sensation she got in the library last night. Slowly she turned to look out the bus window.

They were currently stopped at a red light and the tall girl felt her gaze drawn to the motorcycle idling next to them. It was a large blue machine being straddled by two women. The driver was clad in a black, gray, and red leather suit and jacket, a matching black and red helmet obscuring her face. But even through the visor the black haired girl could see a set of piercing green eyes looking back at her.

The two stared at each other, Sachiko feeling almost as if they were sizing the other up. When this sudden sixth sense had first drawn her gaze to the biker it seemed to scream she was a potential threat, but the longer they stared the level of danger dropped. It was a most particular sensation for the girl. It appeared the biker was feeling the same, as her hard green eyes had soften to mere curiosity.

The stare down was broken however when the bike's second rider leaned forward in her already tight embrace to say something to the driver, who in turn broke her gaze to address her passenger. Finally freed from the strange situation Sachiko switched to look at the second rider who she had all but forgotten about.

Behind the leather clad form, a second woman sat wearing tight fitted blue jeans and a black, gray, and purple leather jacket similar to her companion's. Likewise, her helmet matched the driver's except for being black and purple.

Suddenly the driver faced forward while her passenger snuggled into her back. Watching the two, Sachiko got the distinct feeling the passenger had said something to utterly embarrass the driver, and though she could not tell for sure due to the helmet, she got the impression the latter was furiously blushing.

"Wow, that's a Ducati. You do not see many of those here." Yumi said impressed. Sachiko's eyebrows about flew off her head.

"Yumi? Are you interested in motorcycles?" Trying to imagine the small, shy girl next to her a stride the two wheel monstrosity was difficult for the taller girl, however once she did Sachiko about had a nosebleed visioning the tight leather body suite of the driver clinging to Yumi's every curve.

"Hmmm? Oh no, not really. Yuuki is really into following motorcycle racing, though he mostly follows Japanese made models. He has posters of motorcycles from around the world on the walls of his room. I just recognized that style from one his posters...I think they're made in Italy..."

Yumi trailed off as the light finally changed and the bike in question roar out on only it's back wheel. The brown haired girl blinked. "Um, I guess they were in a hurry."

"I guess so." Sachiko agreed, though some part of her wasn't listening. The strange encounter had left her shaken, her mind racing over the sensations and emotions that had came from it, while another was pouting in disappoint that she wouldn't get to see Yumi in a leather body suite.

* * *

Lunch Time

BRRRRIIINNNNG! BANG!

Yumi charged into the girl's bathroom just as the lunch bell rang and rushed to the last stall, slamming the door shut behind her before leaning her back against it and, only then, did she let the tears fall.

"How can she say such mean things." She whispered to herself.

Today had been her first day back in gym class. Her back had healed as much as could be expected, the skin no longer red or torn, but still criss-crossed by white, raised scars. Eventually the scars would fade to faint lines, but at the moment they were quit pronounced. Still rather self conscious she had been nervous about changing into her gym clothes, but fortunately Yoshino had found some excuse for the two of them to leave a few minutes early. The frail girl had of course already seen Yumi's back and knew from her own surgery how a fresh scar could seem like a bright blinking light to draw attention, especially after the rumors started by the school newspaper. Yumi felt very thankful for having friends like Yoshino and the others. She doubted she would be the person she is now if not for them.

However even Yoshino could not protect Yumi for what was to come next. After class the gym teacher had asked girl in braids to stay behind to answer some questions, sending Yumi and the others ahead to change. Self-consciously Yumi laid her uniform on the bench and took her shirt off. The gasps in the room were deafening. Yumi clenched her fists then went about changing as fast as possible. Already whispers of "looks painful" and "permanently scared" not to mentions how "horribly unlucky" it was and "poor Yumi-san". The small girl still had trouble being the center of attention and just wanted to be out of there. She quickly dressed and headed for the door but a harsh voice stopped her in her tracks.

"My, Fukazawa-san, that looks like a nasty little scratch you have there." The voice was full of disgust, and not a little patronizing, it belonged to Tsujimura Atsuko.

Atsuko was a thin, average height girl, with straight black hair to her shoulders and hard gray eyes. She had transferred at the beginning of the semester into Yumi's class. It was said Atsuko had failed the entrances exams but as the Tsujimura family was a large financial backer of Lillian University, she was allowed to retake the exam the following year and this time passed...barely. Right from the start Atsuko sought out the students from old families with wealth to back them. These were the only students she'd associate with, likewise anyone not of money was consider below her, which meant Yumi. The smaller girl felt sadden at her classmate's shallowness but simply vowed to steer clear and not cause trouble. And it worked, until Atsuko took a liking to Sachiko.

The Ogasawara's were among the hand full of families wealthier then the Tsujimura and so Sachiko instantly had Atsuko's admiration and respect, the same did not go for her peitie soeur. The new transfer student felt that Sachiko should have taken a sister who was of equal social standings. In her mind Sachiko had taken Yumi out of pity and because there was no one at the school that was her equal at the time. But now Atsuko was here, and surely Rosa Chinensis would prefer her over a nobody commoner like Yumi?

However Sachiko politely, yet firmly, told her otherwise, leaving the girl bitter and scorned not towards Sachiko, but at Yumi. Thus for the last month Atsuko took every opportunity to ridicule or put down the brown haired girl. At first the other students stayed out of it, or even defended Yumi. But slowly Atsuko had turn a small number of girls to her thinking. Two of them flanked her now as she cornered Yumi.

"What the matter? Cat have your tongue? Oh that's right it was a dog wasn't it?" When facing such animosity Yumi tended to revert back to how she was before Sachiko and the Yamiyurikai, a shy, cowered girl.

The other girls stood around at a lost as to what to do. None of them like how Atsuko treated Yumi, but no one had the courage to stand up to her and her slowly growing posse. Many, guiltily, simply felt relief that they weren't the one being targeted.

Yumi cringed and bowed her head, wishing Yoshino would come as the spitfire of a girl had talked (more like yelled) down the bully before. But at the moment Yoshino wasn't here, Atsuko knew that, and she wasn't letting up.

"Well now, it's such a pity about your back, you may not of had money or looks but at lest you had a decent body, surely some man would have taken you for a wife or mistress to fill his bed? But now? No one will want a disfigured eyesore." Atsuko lean in closer and continued in a low voice. "Maybe now Sachiko Onee-sama will see you for the worthless trash you are, hhmm?" The taller girl took much pleasure at seeing Yumi flinch at her words. "Oh wait I didn't see you wearing your rosary. Maybe she's already taken it back?" A gasp spread through the room, students starting to whisper. Atsuko smiled nastily. "Maybe she doesn't want to be burdened by a scared up nobody like you anymore."

Yumi couldn't stay quiet any longer. "N-n-no, that's not t-tru-"

"N-n-n-no t-t-that's n-n-not t-t-true...God can you be anymore pathetic? You can't even talk!"

Yumi felt tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"Ahh you gonna cry now? Poor baby's gonna cry now." Atsuko mocked and laughed, her cronies joining in.

BANG!

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice boomed through the locker room as the door slammed open and Yoshino marched in. The small girl in braids was one of the few the Atusko might actually fear, specially after learning her cousin and onee-sama was captain of the kendo team.

"Nothing." The transfer student sniffed. "Just giving Fukasawa-san are condolences." With that she and her cronies left.

Yoshino was quickly by Yumi's side. "Yumi-san, are you alright?" she asked softly, reaching out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder, but Yumi flinched and pull away before her hand could touch. She stood trembling, then with a quick shake of her head, she turned and ran from the room.

The sound of the door shutting echoed loudly in the the silent aftermath of her departure. The other students still in the room shifted uneasily. There was a collective gulp when Yoshino turned her glare their way. As the small spitfire started marching toward them, a look something fierce on her face, a few of the girls swore that despite the sunny day, lighting flashed outside, followed by an ominous roll of thunder.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Yumi held her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. _It shouldn't hurt. Her words shouldn't be able to hurt me, they're just words. _She thought, but it didn't matter. Those cruelly intended words, linked together to form a chain of razor blades that cut into her flesh as every bit as deep as the werewolf's claws had her back. Her wounds bled greatly because under it all, Atsuko's taunts had hit two of Yumi's greatest fears, to become a burden on Sachiko, and for the taller girl to leave her.

The door to the bathroom opened, and the small girl quickly swallowed down her next sob. She fought to only let out shallow breathes, not wanting to alert the student of her presence. It was a battle, but one she managed to win. Shortly after the door opened again, this time admitting a group of first year girls busy spreading the latest 'buzz'.

"I can't believe Tsujimura-sama said those things to her!"

"I know! Poor Yumi-sama! But I heard from Keiko-sama that her back was massively scared!"

"Oh no!" "That's horrible!" "Poor Yumi-sama!" The three other girls chimed in at the same time. Yumi's hands clenched so hard her nails nearly cut into to her palm.

"It get's worst! Tsujimura-sama then said maybe Rosa Chinensis would take back her rosary! But then Yumi-sama wasn't wearing it and Tsujimura-sama said maybe Rosa Chinensis already had!"

"No way!" "I don't believe it!" "It's not possible!" All the air left Yumi's lungs as she fought not to cry out. Even here she couldn't hide from Astuko's cruel words! The small girl wrapped her arms around her middle and she closed her eyes tight, her whole body shaking with silent cries.

"But she didn't have the rosary on!"

"But...but! Well, Rosa Chinensis wouldn't do that would she?"

"Well maybe, I dunno...what if she feels Yumi-sama is a burden now like Tsujimura-sama said?"

They were interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing followed by a loud and sudden BANG as the stall door slammed opened.

"Don't be such idiots!" A new voice said in an angry and low tone.

"Touko-san!" Yumi, eyes flew open. _Touko-chan? Oh no she heard! _The spiral haired girl didn't raise her voice to much above a whisper, and yet it seemed to boom through the bathroom, as if the girl speaking was shaking with rage.

"Sachiko-onee-sama will never abandon Yumi-sama, you are all fools to think otherwise!"

"But-but Touko-san! Yumi wasn't wearing the rosary!!"

"Did you ever stop to think she didn't want to wear it during gym? Or may that it was in her pocket for any numbers of reasons?"

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Touko yelled now. "I will tell you this only once. There is a bond between Yumi-sama and Sachiko-onee-sama the like of which you and I can never hope to understand! Yumi-sama will never be a burden to Sachiko-onee-sama, she is her strength and support as Sachiko-onee-sama is for Yumi, and NOTHING will ever come between that!"

The room fell silent after her outburst. In the last stall, Yumi smiled. Touko's words were a balm to her wounds. Finally since Atsuko cornered her, the small girl could feel the bands of depression hugging her sides begin to ease.

"Now I want you to thing long and hard on this: If you think Tsujimura-sama words hurt Yumi-sama, how do you think the bunch of you gossiping and spreading those same words and lies affect her?"

By the awkwardness that permeated the air, the girls hadn't thought of this. Finally the main gossiper tried to defend herself.

"We wouldn't say such things where Yumi-sama could hear?" her defense was weak at best, Touko snorted in disgust.

"She not deaf you know! She hears the whispered remarks in the hallway as she passes. And ever single word hurts her, because she is that sort of kind person!" there was another pause, before she continued in a quieter, dismissive tone. "Get out of here, all of you...NOW!"

There was the sound of many feet and the door opening, before silence descended again. Followed by by a lone sigh and a soft spoken, "Baka." before the the sink was turned on.

Quietly Yumi wiped her face with her sleeve before carefully opening the stall door. Touko had her back to the girl washing her hands. With soft steps Yumi made her way to the next sink. It wasn't until the water was turn on that Touko realized she wasn't alone and let out a screech of surprise.

"Why did you cry out? It's like you're afraid of me." Yumi said softly as ran her hand under the cooling water.

"Anyone would...wait..you heard all of that didn't you..." Touko eyed the girl next to her. Yumi studied the water running over her hands seriously for a moment before shutting the faucet off and reaching for a paper towel.

"Yes, I heard...I appreciate what you did.." She turned to the younger girl with a watery look.

Touko stiffened, a pale splash of pink coloring her cheeks before she puffed them out in annoyance and replied huffily. "I didn't do it for you. I just can't stand girls who have nothing better to do then stand around gossiping! That's all!" the younger girl swiftly turned on her heels and fled.

Left once again alone in the bathroom, Yumi stood staring at the closed door with a thoughtful look, before a genuine, and breath taking, smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Touko-chan."

* * *

Slightly Earlier

Sachiko sat absentmindedly listening to the teacher drone on about proofs, theorems and and equilateral triangles, and not taking in a bit of it. For once the mighty Rosa Chinensis was not paying attention. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts of the wolf, the upcoming full moon, Yumi, and the dream she had last night. Oh what a delicious dream last night, the tall girl had to fight not to let the blush that so desperately wanted to come to her cheeks show. Sachiko shook her head slightly and glance at the clock, only a few more minutes until the bell would ring for lunch, then she could go meet Yumi at the greenhouse. Despite the wicked thoughts running through her head the taller girl wanted nothing more then to bask in the presence of her imouto, she anxiously was awaiting it. In fact, she was just very, very anxious.

With a start Sachiko realized her anxiety was morphing into full blow fear, mix with anger. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. The tall girl was filled with a sense of dread and a very strong urge to go, find, and PROTECT Yumi. _Yumi.._she thought. Yes something was very wrong. The usually calm student sat fidgeting in her seat in a very unlady like way. _Must get out of here, I must find Yumi, something's wrong with her. Find, protect. Protect Yumi. _

Finally the bell rang and Sachiko, to the great surprise of her classmates, nearly bolted from the room. Out in the hallway students were beginning to filter out of their classrooms, but like the Red Sea they parted as the tall girl marched through.

_Must find Yumi, but where? Her classroom? No She has Gym before lunch. The gym then? Yes, the lockers. _With little effort she quickly toned her new sunglasses and turned towards the Gymnasium, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Sachiko!" She turned to see Rei trotting to catch up to her, quickly the black haired girl schooled her feature to not let on of her distress.

"Good Day Rosa Foetida, how may I help you?" Rei frown at the formal greeting but shook it off, maybe Sachiko was just in one of her moods again.

"Yoshino and I are needed today after school at the Kendo Club, and Shimako has to leave right away to help her father tonight, so we excused Noriko-chan and canceled the Yamayurikai meeting. There wasn't anything we needed to talk about that couldn't wait till tomorrow anyways was there?"

"No, not that I am aware of." Sachiko shifted slightly, turning to go.

"By the way, how's your shoulder fairing?" asked the short haired girl.

Sachiko took a calming breath before turning back. "Much better, I will probably try without the sling next week." Blue eyes flicked around as she stood wishing she was seeking out her little sister instead. The overwhelming anxiety and hurt she had felt earlier had waned to be replace with a slight warm feeling moments ago, but the girl still felt the strong urge to find Yumi to know for her own eyes that nothing was wrong.

Rei smiled kindly. "That's great Sachiko! I'm glad it's healing so fast!" Then taking in the other body language. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not." The black haired girl said dismissively. "But if you would excuse me, I need to be going now." she turned to continue towards the Gym.

Rei blinked in surprise at the abrupt end of there conversation. "Umm, alright...would you please tell Yumi-chan about the meeting when you see her next?" The other girl did not answer but the Kendo captain saw her nod. Rei wondered at her friend's distant behavior, but shrugs it off as she turned to hurry to the Rose Mansion. She'd promise to meet Yoshino there for lunch, and Maria-sama knows what the small girl would do if she was late.

Sachiko continued her march, silently appalled at her own rudeness but also unable to draw up the energy to care. By now she was nearly to the Gym, though she doubt Yumi would still be there. Suddenly, what Sachiko had learned to be Yumi's scent hit her sensitive nose. The tall girl stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air, not even noticing the odd looks the students around her were giving. Sachiko could clearly follow the scent in two directions. Towards the Gym, though it started getting fainter in that direction, and heading away from the building, growing stronger as it went. Following the trail she took off again. The urning drive to see Yumi's face was making calm thought difficult.

Following the trail to the greenhouse she hurried her steps as a spike of shock that was not her own ran through her in time with a startled yelp from within the glass structure. Flinging the door open Sachiko froze at the sight before her, blue eyes blinking in utter surprise, before a slow burning rage began building inside, fueled by the heat coming off of her shoulder.

"Ah Sachiko!" Sei called jovially from her position of glomping Yumi from behind. The college student saluted. "I was order by her Highness to check up on her two petite soeurs." Looking to the other girl she wink. "I found Yumi-chan and just couldn't resist her cute dinosaur noises." The short haired blond gave the girl in her grasp a squeeze, mindful of her still sore back.

Unfortunately their position still put pressure on Yumi's neck, so while squawking out Sei's expected 'dinosaur noises' she also couldn't hold back a slight grimace of pain. This didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko, and that's when her TurnMark began to burn fiercely and something inside of her snapped.

"Sei-sama, I would suggest you release my little sister." her voice didn't sound mad, far from it, it was low, but was sickening sweet. The tall girl began slowly walking to the pair. If her new sunglasses had not been concealing her eyes, the others would have been confronted with a golden hue.

Sei smirked, thinking the other girl was trying to cover up her normal jealousy at anyone touching her petite soeur. Only Yumi, who knew Sachiko better then anyone, heard the underlying danger that laced her tone. The young girl's brown eyes widen in shock.

"But she feels so goooood. I'm not sure I can make my hands let go!" Sei exclaimed. By this time Sachiko had reached them. Yumi held her breathe as her grande soeur calmly reached out with her left hand to grip Sei's right wrist.

"Then allow me to remove them for you." the tall girl spat out as she yanked the college student's arm pulling her away and placing herself between the blond woman and smaller girl, her back to Yumi. Sei stumbled, nearly falling, caught off guard by the iron like grip on her wrist.

"Woah, Sachiko, easy there."

"Onee-sama!" Yumi stood frozen, unsure of what to do. _Onee-sama must be having a mood spike! It has to be! But how can I calm her down! This is very bad!!_

Sachiko was not fairing much better in her own mind. _What am I doing! What am I doing! Let go of Sei, now! _But her hand wouldn't listen to her head no matter what her rational mind shouted, the tall girl couldn't control the burning fire bubbling from the bite mark on her shoulder, a fire that hissed to her heart. _Protect. Mine. Only. Mine._

Sachiko gripped Sei's wrist tighter, a low growl admitting from her chest. The tall blond dropped to her knees as the pressure built.

"Onee-sama, let her go! Please!" Yumi pleaded.

"Oww, Sachiko, you're hurting me!" Sei groaned. She could feel the bones in her wrist begin to shift, at any moment they would begin to crack and break.

_What do I do! What do I do!_ Yumi thought frantically, until gut instinct took over and she lunged forward to hug Sachiko from behind. The tall girl's eyes widen as a gasp slipped pass her lips. Yumi stood arms wrapped around her, eyes tightly closed as she rested her head on the other girl's back.

"Please Onee-sama, let her go. I'm fine, she didn't hurt me, I promise."

Sachiko felt like she couldn't breathe, emotions and sensations ran rampant through her body. Yumi's warmth on her back was a balm to her frazzled nerves, but the fire in her shoulder was overwhelming. Yumi's soft pleading finally broke through the rage inside and Sachiko was able to make her hand let go.

Sei already on her knees sat back and brought her wrist to her, hunching her shoulders as if shielding the poor appendage from any further abuse, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. _ I did that to her..I hurt her._ Sachiko thought. She couldn't believe what she had done. Yet a more sinister and primal thought still remained. _She deserved it for touching what is MINE!_ Sachiko clenched her hands and ground her teeth. _I need to control myself!_

Feeling the tension in the taunt back she was huddled against Yumi, her eyes closed, began to unconsciously rub her thumbs back and forth on the taller girl's tummy to try to calm her down.

Sachiko gasped, her eyes closing as feelings rushed through her. If anyone of the three had had their eyes open they would have witnessed a soft glow spreading from every point of contact between Sachiko's and Yumi's bodies, especially from where those thumbs rubbed, pushing back the harsh black-red flame sprouting from her shoulder, surrounding Sachiko's TurnMark. The malevolent flame flickered and dance being corralled up by the gentle glow until suddenly the flame flared causing a flash of blinding light to run through the taller girl's mind before everything went dark.

* * *

Sachiko sat in the Rose mansion absently cupping a warm mug of tea. When she had came too in the greenhouse Sei was gone and her head was resting in Yumi's lap. The brown haired girl was gently stroking her forehead and softly explained that Sei had gone to see the university nurse and not to worry Yumi had made her swear to secrecy what happen moments before. Sachiko lay there guilt stricken at what she had done, tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Yumi assured her that it had to be the Turning driving this and not to worried they'd find answers tonight at the library after the meeting. Oddly Sachiko took this time to remember and inform he little sister that there was no meeting tonight. Yumi simply nodded and suggested they still meet there after cleaning was done. Leading Sachiko to where she sat now.

Once again, overtly concerned classmates wouldn't dare let an injured Rosa Chinensis take part in the after school cleaning, so Sachiko found herself shooed out of class and sitting in the empty meeting room awaiting Yumi. The tall girl sighed and looked to her shoulder. Since lunchtime the ache that had been constant in the healing limb had vanished. Following a hunch she carefully removed the sling and gingerly rotated her arm. Not so much as a twang of discomfort. She wiggled her fingers and clenched her fist briefly. Healed, her arm was completely healed.

Sighing, she gathered her up her tea cup and moved to look out the window. She sat the cup on the window still with a gentle clink. Blue eyes turned to the drab landscape of late fall and slowly dared to let her mind wander. Uninvited visions of her dream last night resurfaced in her mind.

* * *

"You are very beautiful my little Yumi." Sachiko whispered, reaching to remove a lock a wet hair from the smaller girl's eyes.

"So are you." Two small hands removed themselves from around her neck to cup her cheeks.

"Don't ever leave my side." Sachiko pleaded as she felt her head being slowly guided forward.

"I won't." Was the response she felt, more so then heard, against her lips, before her eyes drifted such as the most divine softness she had ever felt brushed against her lips.

It was the merest of contact, two sets of lips gently pressed together, unmovingly, but to the tall girl it fanned the flame deep within her heart for this small precious bundle in her arms. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, both of the sheer joy of the moment, and of the heartbreak of realizing. _It's only a dream._

Slowly Yumi withdrew and opened her eyes, gently wiping tears from the older girl's face.

"What's wrong Sachiko?" She asked in concern.

The other girl, her eyes still close, bit back a sob. "No matter how I wish other wise this is only a dream. I can't-" she was silenced by a small slender finger.

"Shh love, I know. I feel it too," and she did, Sachiko could see the love and pain in those chocolaty brown eyes and yet there was another powerful emotion there...desire. Yumi leaned in, the tip of their noses touching. "But please don't cry, lets not waste this chance on tears."

Then she kissed her again. The second kiss was just as sweet as the first, but this time a fire deep in the older girl's core was lit. Their lips became more demanding, their touch more heated. Sachiko gasped as she felt a warm most tongue caress her lower lip, the devious organ using her momentary surprise to gain entry into her mouth. A moan worked it's way up her throat as her own tongue tentatively reached out to make contact with the intruder. Quickly a sensual game of tag ensued one chasing the other from mouth to mouth until finally the need to breath pulled them apart.

Panting both from the kiss as well as the effort to keep them both afloat Sachiko came to a simple yet profound conclusion. _I must get us to land before we both drown._ Again wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she kicked powerfully through the water to the rock edge. Griping onto the hard stone with her right hand she held her precious bundle with the other and found and small ledge underwater with her foot. _That would make it the perfect height to...well it is my dream I suppose it stand to reason, I have control here...for once. _With a slightly smug smile Sachiko braced her feet and stood up on the ledge her bare chest now out of the water down to her waist. Yumi in her arms gave a squeak as her bottom met with the cool stone as the taller girl sat her down gentle.

"Sachiko?" Yumi barely got out before her lips were captured in another heated kiss that lasted as long as the second had, before the older girl pulled away to pant out.

"Too hard to swim...wanted more..." This time it was Sachiko's lips that were caught off guard as those words seem to set a fire pure and strong in the smaller girl. When they again broke for air both were panting, their mouths a hair breathe from each other, sharing the same air. Sachiko had one hand tangled in brown locks while the other drifted down a soft cheek and long silky neck to come to rest over a heart beating as frantic as in her own chest.

"Sachiko," the girl whispered. "I don't care if this is a dream... make love to me...please..."

The taller girl's breath caught at the words before desire and love coursed through her body so strong she nearly sobbed from need, need to be with the girl in front of her, to show her the full extent of her feelings, to show her her love.

"Yes." the older girl said before her lips descended again onto heavenly softness. This latest kiss was more in line with their first, slow and soft. Soon an instinctual need led her lower, peppering butterfly kisses over a milky white neck, Yumi's soft moans vibrating against her lips. The sound of her her petite soeur voice made her core burn hotter and Sachiko could feel a wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with the water her lower half still stood in.

Carefully she lowered the smaller girl down onto her back and hovered over her. Brown eyes looked back with passion and love shining brightly. Driven by forces she barely understood Sachiko realized she knew exactly what to do. The dark hair girl lowered herself and brought her lips to a perk nipple, gently flicking it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Below her Yumi gasp in pleasure and squirmed. The taller girl played with the now swollen bud for a few minutes before switching to it's neglected twin, her hand coming up to pick up where her tongue had left off. The quiet glade, once filled only with the splashing of the waterfall were now filled with gasp, moans, and groans of love.

Sachiko couldn't get enough, the feel and taste and smell of Yumi was driving her crazy, until she caught the powerful whiff of Yumi's musk. Then something primal was awaken within and she had one though only. _Must Taste. Mine._ Throwing her head back as the animalistic feeling surged through her body, Sachiko groaned out.

"Do you know what you do to me Yumi?" she didn't give the panting girl a chance to reply before planting kissed down her stomach to the small patch of brown hair. She raised quivering thighs to rest on her shoulders as her goal came into view. Here the musky smell was stronger, nearly taking all thought away from the older girl. But she remained just enough to seek out brown eyes, her own blue begging for permission.

With a wordless nod, that permission was granted and reverently Sachiko used shaking fingers to part swollen moist folds, revealing their pink treasure. The older girl let a small puff of air hit the delicate tissue and the girl under her moaned, her hips jerking slightly. Finally after what felt like an eternity to both, Sachiko lowered her head and ran her tongue through Yumi's parted folds. This time both girls moaned in delight.

Sachiko gave a few more broad licks, enjoying the rich honey on her tongue before turning her attention to the small nub daring to peak out of it's hood. Using just the tip of her tongue she slowly circled it and flicked at it, teasing it and the girl below her mercilessly.

Yumi's head shook from side to side and her hands desperately tried to find something to anchor herself, before finally settling in long black strands. She tugged trying to coax stronger contact from the older girl but to no avail. Finally Yumi it seemed could stand no more.

"Please...oh please, Sachiko...please.." The breathy pleading finally broke the other girl's control and with a low growl she latched onto Yumi's clit and sucked. And with that Yumi broke and crested, screaming out. " SA-A-CHI-KOOO!"

* * *

Sachiko sat up in bed panting. Her sleep shirt again drenched in sweat and her heart racing, her body was on fire radiation from her core and shoulder. Her breathes heavy she glanced at her clock. 6:06am. Nearly half an hour before it was set to go off. Not enough time to go back to sleep. _Like I could sleep in this state._ Sachiko sighed. _Yet another cold shower it is._

Gathering her things she headed her her bath. Once there she turned her shower on cold and wasted no time stepping under the ice spray, but it did little to cool the heat in her tummy. Sachiko's skin seemed to nearly crawl with arousal. Even the sharp needle-like feel of the icey drops sent little wave of pleasure through her. Her breathe still heavy she leaned her forehead against the cold tiles as her her left hand shamefully slid down her side and between her thighs. The heat and wetness there surprised her. _Yumi_. She thought. _Yumi._.

Her fingers stroked up and down her folds, gathering moisture before circling her clit. _Oh Yumi.._ Sachiko squeezed her eyes shut and in that moment she could almost feel the heat of a small body press against her back, of slender arms reaching around her, of small hands replacing her own. Her body shook with pleasure as her mind conjured the image of the small brown hair girl loving her as she wished to love the girl. Waves of desire, pleasure, longing, and heat rolled through her from her core to her head to her toes, her body was alive. Her shoulder ached with a strange heat that added to the fire smoldering between her thighs. The waves built and grew each one rocking her body harder, pushing it higher until she reach a cliff, tittering on the edge. At last her phantom lover's hand pinched her throbbing nub between two fingers and pushed her off that principal. And she was falling, with only one name horsely whispered on her lips.

"Yumi..."

* * *

"Yumi..."

"Yes Onee-sama." Sachiko came back to herself with a start at the voice behind her. She whirled around to see the girl she had just been fantasying about taking of her dark coat. Heat spread through the taller girl, she hadn't noticed till now that her shoulder was again burning in time with her core.

Yumi looked up when her heard no response an found her grande soeur standing by the windows with her arms crossed her gaze still a million miles away. _Wait? Arms crossed? Her shoulder..._

"Onee-sama! Your shoulder! Is it alright?" The small girl rushed forward, excitement and worry mixed in her voice.

If only she had know it was a dangerous time to approach the older girl. Sachiko's mind was still filled with images of Yumi's nude body writhing in pleasure from her dream. The taste of her dream lover still lingering on her tongue. The heat of arousal was coursing through her body, clouding her mind and bringing forth the primal urge to. _Make. Her. Mine_.

When Yumi was in range the older girl suddenly sprung forth and grabbed her. Twisting, Sachiko pushed Yumi against the wall, her right hand griping the other girl's left wrist while her leg slipped between the smaller girl's. Yumi looked up in fear.

"Onee-sama?"

"Shhh." She placed a finger over Yumi's lips. "You know you want this too." The finger then moved to stroked a soft cheek. "I can see smell you, smell the excitement on you." She lowered her head to mere inches. "I want to make you mine." The taller girl began lowering her lips closer.

Yumi was frozen solid in shock, fear, and a little turn on to by this forceful Sachiko, until she looked the girl in the eye and saw only piercing yellow staring back. That was when her heart broke just a little. _She is having a mood swing, her affection for me blown out of portion by the Turning, she doesn't...want me...like I want her...she'll regret this and hate me for letting it happen._

That final thought finally broke through her shock and the the small girl was able to gather her strength and struggled against iron like grip on her wrist. Confusion spread briefly across the 3rd years face before frustration set in. she pushed against the slight frame tighter her free hand coming down to clamp on Yumi's right shoulder.

"Don't fight this Yumi, we both want this." The lust haze Sachiko couldn't comprehend while the Yumi before her was reacting the same as her dream Yumi had.

"NO! Onee-sama! Don't do this! Please!" the younger girl eyes began to tear up, it wasn't that she was afraid of what might happen, truly she love the older girl with all her heart and soul, but she didn't want Sachiko to do something she would later regret. As Yumi struggled against the stronger girl, her captive left hand knocked the tea cup off the window sill, it's decent to the floor seemed to happen in slow motion, when it hit, it shattered, leaving tea and cup fragments as evidence of it rough landing.

The noise the of glass breaking into pieces, likewise shattered the fog clouding Sachiko mind. Her blue eyes blinks as if only now waking from the daydream she had been in earlier, only to be confronted by a nightmare. Yumi, tear stained face, being held against the wall in a comprising position by none other then her very own hands.

"Y-yu-mi?" She stumbled back, her confusion quickly turning to horror as the last few minutes flashed through her mind. The taller girl brought a shaking hand to her mouth as she stared fear stricken at Yumi. _What have I done?_ Yumi stood against the wall still, her arms wrapped around her shaking frame and gaze glued to her feet. _S-she won't even look at me..._

"Y-yumi?" Tentatively Sachiko reached out for the other girl ans stepped forward. As she her foot landed on a shard of the broken cup, shatter further under her weight with a crunching noise the rang through the room.

The noise cause Yumi to startle ans she looked up, her face contorted with, fear, and shame. "I-i-i'll just go g-get something to c-clean that up."

"Yumi." Sachiko hand dropped to her side forgot and it felt like a knife stabbing her in the gut to see such a look on her dear little sisters face, put there by her own hand.

"E-excuse me." And Yumi ran from the room.

As if the weight of what had just happen was too too much to bare the tall girl sank to her knees, not even feeling clunks of glass biting into her knees. A sob finally breaking from her lips. _What have I done? _Sachiko held her stomach as the sobs continued to come. _What have I done! _Her previous actions flashed through her mind, ending on Yumi's tear stained and frighted face. _What Have I DONE! I'm a monster! No better than HIM!_

In despair Sachiko saw the broken cup still scattered on the floor. One fairly large chunk was still intact, with a sharp pointed edge. Sachiko picked it up, gripping it so hard it cut into her fingers. _I'm sorry Yumi. I'll make sure I never hurt you again._

* * *

Outside Yumi stood shakingly before the door. Her thoughts in turmoil. She had loved Sachiko for so long but never dreamed the older girl would, could, possibly return her feelings. The small girl was quick to bottle them up and shove them far down deep within her, content to be the best petite souer she could be. But lately her dreams...they had shattered that bottle like Sachiko's tea cup had on the floor, and when the older girl approached her so forcefully, she couldn't help being a bit turned on, much to her own shame. _But Sachiko doesn't feel for me like that. The horror on her face, there is no way she loves me like I her. _

Pain again flared through her at the thought, but this time the made was more sharp and intense and brought with it a great sense of dread. _Something's wrong! _Quickly her turned the door knob. Yumi entered the room with a broom and dustpan. The sight she was met with caused her to drop both and scream.

"SACHIKO!!"

There by the window sat the usually composed Rosa Chinensis a bloody shard of broken tea cup gripped tightly in her right hand and while her left wrist was covered in blood. She had slit her own wrist. Yumi grabbed a towl from by the sink and ran to her older sister.

"ONEE-SAMA! What are you doing!!" she pressed the towel against her bloody wrist, panic filling her mind on what to do next. Sachiko didn't protest, or fight back, but instead sat there limply like a rag doll.

"I can't even end it." she barely whispered.

"What?" Yumi looked up panic. Sachiko was staring blankly at her wrist. Yumi shook her head and attempted to wrap the towel around the slim arm, only to be stopped by the other girl's good hand.

"Wait Yumi, there's no need-"

"No NEED?! Onee-sama your bleeding! I-I have to stop the bleeding." Yumi couldn't understand why Sachiko would do this.

The older girl just sighed. "It has already stopped."

"Huh?" Yumi blinked. _Already stopped? Did she not get cut deep?_

Sachiko pulled her arm free of the smaller girl and with the towel wiped her wrist clean, then showed it tot he younger girl. Yumi gasped. There was no wound, just a small white line for a scar and even as she watched that too faded into nothing, leaving behind unblemished skin.

_...A wolfkin can be harm from everyday things such as steel blades, however, much like when bitten or scratched by their own kind, the magics within them will heal at an accelerated rate, often leaving no scar..._

"I can't even end it to protect you." Sachiko mumbled dejectedly.

Yumi blinked in shock. _Protect me? End it?_

The next the older girl knew she was being embraced in a fierce hug.

"Sachiko no baka! How could you even think like that? Don't you know how important you are to me?" Yumi sobbed into her shoulder.

Still stunned Sachiko slowly returned the hug. "But what I almost did...I can't control it. I'm dangerous."

The smaller girl shook her head again her big sister's chest. "I was never in any danger, nothing you could do would ever hurt me One-Sachiko." Yumi pulled away and stared into eyes as blue as the the summer sky. "Nothing."

And at that moment Sachiko knew with everything in her being that Yumi spoke the truth from her heart. And it made her own break just a little more.

* * *

**A/N and Teaser:**

BUG: (tries to slowly sneak away.)

ERIKO: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!

BUG: errr. Well you see...life's been hectic, i've been sick...a lot been going on...

ERIKO: (stands arms cross and tapping foot.)

BUG: (mumbles) and I got hook on a different anime...

ERIKO: WHAT! YOU CHEATED ON US??

BUG: (wonders if watching another show and reading fanfiction counts as cheating.)

ERIKO: Who was it??

BUG: huh?

ERIKO: Who did you cheat with?

BUG: errr?

ERIKO: (glare)

BUG: well actually I gave a big hunkin hint in this chapter...Rei will give out virtual cookies to anyone who can guess. (innocent look)

ERIKO: (narrows eyes) so anything you have to say for yourself?

BUG: umm. Actually (turns to audience) thank you so much to everyone who left reviews, even a year later! Every time I gave up hope of beating my year long writer block and trashing the whole thing, someone would leave a review or add my story to story alerts and it spurned me to keep trying. So yes your reviews DO make a difference! Again thank you so much for your patience!

(looks back at Eriko glares and shuffles feet) ummm... also with this chapter I'll hopefully get back into the swing of things, I can't promise update will come fast, but I will promise it won't take another year for the next one...also there may be one or two more chapters then an epilogue left.

ERIKO: WHAT?? we're only half way through the story!!

BUG: (clear throat) that true. We only half way through my updated outline, through we're right where my original outline was. However, due to my extended time away I felt I should end with my original outline in case another major writer block hits. But, here is the rest of this planed story as well as at lest two others in this universe I had planed to bring in my favorites pairing from other anime, one of which again made a guess appearance in this chapter, hint, hint. I hope to someday write them, perhaps if someone is interesting in betaing or even co-authoring with me on these? Major hint, hint! Anyways in finishing I'd like to report I finally got through all the material from my first teaser (sweatdrop)

ERIKO: well good now we can add more to it!

BUG: (sighs)

ERIKO:

...Next time on Night of the Wolf:

...The dreaded night is here...

(Sachiko ran blindly through the woods. _I need to get away, must get away._)

ERIKO: ...what will Yumi do?...

(Yumi withdrew the small dagger, clutching it tightly in her shaking fist)

ERIKO: ...Is there more then one danger...

(Two figures cloaked in shadows stood conversing in English

Figure 1 Voice over (VO): It's definitely her.

Figure 2 VO: That means we were too late, damn it!)

ERIKO: ...or is Sachiko the greatest danger of all...

(Sachiko larger fur cover form pined the smaller girl below her. A smug grin of satisfaction arose and her canine face when she saw the fear in brown eyes.

"There's no escape from this Yumi, you WILL be mine." )

ERIKO: ...The night of the full moon is here...

(The man stood before her, nude, his eyes shining in the darkness.

_...it's time my mate..._)

(Yumi frantically flipped through the pages of the aged book)

(Shimako and Yoshino watched in concern as Yumi listed left the room.)

(Fig 1 VO: you know what we have to do don't you?

Fig 2 VO: yes, we can't let that bastard have her. At all cost.)

( With a cry of anger the small girl lunged forward, burying the small katanna shaped letter opener into the heart of the creature before her.)

(Sachiko's hunched form continued to shift, the black fur now covering her whole body. Suddenly she threw her arms and head back as a scream of pain ripped from her throat, only halfway through the scream became the clear, haunting howl of a wolf.)

BUG: Welp. I got to go try to sleep this cold off. See ya next time. (waves)

ERIKO: And it better not be a year from now! (glares)

BUG: (sweatdrop, still waving.)


	10. MasterMark

**A/N: **Well hey I promised to post whatever I had by the end of the month....i struggling here folks so bare with me...the story is coming....just very slowly. I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but it had to get out there so I could move on to the action in the next one. Things are gonna start coming together soon. I'll do my best to try to get it out faster then this one took. But you gys will have to tell me which you prefer. Shorter chapters with faster updates, or longer chapters with a longer wait, we;re close to the end here so it's your choice. Now on we go.

WARNING: seriously NOT betad and hardly proofed...just plain ran out of time.

**MasterMark **

Wednesday – Day 17 - Very Early Morning

The woods were dark and cold, but minus the thick fog that had always been present till now. In it's place was a bitter wind whistling through the barren branches. Sachiko did not acknowledge or even feel it biting into her as she stood, nude, with her face turned to the bright moon above. The ghostly beams of light filled her with such and sense of warmth and power, it was making her head spin, oh maybe the world was just spinning. In one moment she was Sachiko 18 year old daughter of the Ogasawara family, then next she was a totally new being.

Covered from head to to in thick, black fur and crouching on all fours. Canine ears flicked to and through picking up subtle sounds of leery wildlife. Golden eyes pierced the shadows as if it was midday. Muscles bulged and shifted beneath thick fur as she lifted a canine head to the sky and howled, feeling free and powerful like nothing in the world could stop her.

Sniffing the air, the now black werewolf caught the faintest of traces of a familiar and welcomed scent, strawberries and peaches. _Yumi_. As soon as recognition took place, the bite mark on her should, hidden by the black fur, began to dully throb. _Yumi, my Yumi. _Unconsciously she began moving on all fours in the direction of the scent. The closer she went the more an aching need filled her chest. _Oh Yumi, how I want you to be fully mine._ She began to pick up her pace as the trees around her became a blur. The scent of Yumi was becoming stronger, driving Sachiko's mind into more chaos. _Beautiful Yumi, you'll be mine won't you? I will make you mine! _If the small girl's scent wasn't so intoxicating Sachiko may have recognized how frightening her own thoughts were, but as it was, the werewolf spotted a flash of brown up ahead and all but the need to be one with the girl was left to fill her. A few more strides and she could clearly make out the girl of her obsessive mind. Yumi, also nude, was running for all she was worth away from where the canine Sachiko stood.

_Yumi! Why is she running away! YUMI!_ The large beast leaped after the smaller girl. _Yumi come back to me! Don't leave me!_

As if she could hear, the girl turned a tear stain face back to glance over her shoulder, absolute terror written in her eyes. Despair spread through the black werewolf, Yumi was afraid of her, she was a monster and now Yumi would leave her forever. _NO! Yumi and I are meant to be together! I just....I just..._ a dark thought enter her mind then and her golden eyes harden. Y_es, I just need to make her like me, then she'll stay with me! _With this thought Sachiko pounced, tackling her prey to the ground. _PREY???!!! ....yes.... Prey. Yumi is mine....my prey....my mate....mine. _Sachiko's larger fur covered form pinned the smaller girl below her. A smug grin of satisfaction arose on her canine face when she saw the fear in brown eyes.

"There's no escape from this Yumi, you WILL be mine." She growled out. Tears leaked out of small girl's eyes, but she laid unmoving, resigned. Sachiko lowered her head to dig her teeth into the creamy white neck before her, only to be stopped when her TurnMark began to burn furiously. The black werewolf howled in pain as she arched her back.

Suddenly Yumi was gone from beneath her and the trees all around her seemed to be alive. Their barren branches reaching out like bony hands to hold her, the cold wind that had sounded like a whistle before, now hissed out a word...but she was unable to understand it.

Sachiko fell forward as the trees griping her furred wrists and canine legs yanked her down into a spread eagle position. A heavy mass pushed down on her back from behind. The black werewolf could feel heat emitting from a larger fur cover form. The man, wolf, monster was laying on her in his own werewolf form, his erect manhood pushing against the back of her thigh.

The wind's hissing continued to rise into a combination of shouts and whispers, "MmmaaaaSSSSSSTerrrr... MmmmaaaaAAASSSSsssssterr..."

_...can you not hear it my mate...I have marked you as mine..._

He leaned down to nuzzle her TurnMark through her fur with his snout. Pleasure shot through her body, the burning fire of earlier be replaced as he continue to nuzzle and caress her back. The trees retracted as Sachiko found her body no longer listening to her. Instead it reacted to the sensation coming for her shoulder and the presence behind her. Then the world began to grey and fade around her but Sachiko still heard the last word screamed on the wind.

"MaaAASSSSSSTERRRRMAAAARRRRK!"

* * *

Sachiko finally fought her way to consciousness. Sweat rolled from her face and her pajamas and sheets were soaked through. Her body was over hot, but unlike her other dreams...this sweat felt different. A glance at her clocked show it to be 2:04am. Slowly pushing back the sheets and standing a way of dizziness hit the tall girl and she swayed on her feet. Taking a shaky step forward she regain her equilibrium, making her way to her mirror. With shaking hands she unbuttoned her top and let the damp material drop to the floor. Thinking back to the first dream she had after the attack, Sachiko glared into her mirror_. He said the MasterMark took. What did he mean?_

Another wave of dizziness hit the girl. She began to stumble for the nearest form of support as the world spun and began to dim. Falling to her hands and knees in the middle of her room the darkness at the edge of her vision continued to close in until at last her arms gave out and she laid chest down on her floor, where she would stay until a maid sent to wake her a 6:30am would find her. A quick call to the family doctor showed she was running a temperature of 104 degrees.

* * *

Evening

Yumi sat doodling in a notebook instead of listening to Rei explanation of what the Yamayurikai needed to accomplish next week. Her Onee-sama had not been at school today. At lunchtime Yumi had snuck a phone call on her cell to Sachiko's house and was informed by her mother that the girl was running a high fever, the cause of which was a mystery, though Yumi suspected she had a good idea. The small girl had been all set to leave after school to come over, but Sayako had insisted that until they knew what was causing the fever and if it was contagious, that none of the girls should visit. To say Yumi was disappointed was an understatement, but is was Sayako parting words that had truly lead to her distractions.

"Yumi..." Sachiko's mother had paused searching for the best words. "Do the words 'Master' and 'Mark' mean anything to you?"

"Master and Mark? Hmmm no, not that I can think of? Why Sayako Oba-san?"

"Oh nothing I'm sure, it's just...that...Sachiko has been repeating those words off and on, that's all, probably just some dream due to the fever."

Yumi had to frown then, feeling like there was something on the tip of her memories that she SHOULD be recalling, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Sayako Oba-san, I really can't think of anything.

The older woman came back with a soothing voice. "It's alright Yumi-chan, I must be going, please inform the other girls will you? And take care. We'll talk again soon when the doctor knows more."

"A-ah yes, Good Day!"

Back in the Rose Manson those words continued to bounce around in her head. Absent mindlessly Yumi's hand began scribbling on the blank page before her. The small girl was sure the fever had to have something to do with her Onee-sama's transformation into a Wolfkin. Worry for her sister filled the girl. _What pain and fear of the unknown Onee-sama must be going through. I wish I knew more to help her._ Thoughts of everything leading up to now tumbled through her mind: the attack, the changes in Sachiko, the old book Cat had lead her to..._ the book..._ again Yumi felt something important was tickling the back of her mind.

Finally looking down, brown eyes opened in shock to see her hand had scribbled the word MasterMark in English. _I've seen this...where...? _

_...It will be one of three possible scars they shall carry that is inflicted by another Wolfkin, the other two being a 'MasterMark' and a 'LifeMateMark'..._

_THE BOOK!!! Yumi stood up as the realization shot through her, her chair skidding back so forcefully it nearly tipped over, the others in the room falling silent at the outburst. Yumi, caught in her own world yet, began franticly gathering her things. _

"Yumi-chan?" Rei finally broke the spell that had fallen over them.

Yumi blinked, only now coming back to herself, finding her friends all staring at her in shock, curiosity, and a good dose of concern.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to leave, please excuse me." and with that she ran from the room. Rei, Yoshino, Shimako, and Noriko exchanged concerned glances before Rei called a close to the meeting. As they began to clean up Yoshino gazed at the window, a contemplating look on her face.

* * *

Yumi ran as fast as she could to the Lillian University Library. Something inside told her this MasterMark was very important, that learning everything she could about it could potentially change everything. This feeling, fueled by an underling sense of panic and desperation, pushed her to run faster then she had even in the relay in the Sport's Festival.

By the time she made it to the door step she was completely out of breath. The fresh scars on her back pulled and burned from her run. Not pausing to catch it, she stumbled in and quickly spotted the tall foreigner behind the desk. Cat saw her come in and was quick to meet her half way, nearly holding up the small girl as Yumi all but collapsed into her arms.

"Y-y-yumi-chan, what's w-wrong?"

"B...bo-bo...ok...I...need..." the small girl tried to get out through her abused lungs.

" Shhh, ok, ok, I g-get it. Just catch your breath." The redhead said quietly as she led/carried Yumi into an empty room and away from the curious looks of other students in the library. Cat left the small girl with her head resting on the table, still gasping for breath. By the time the tall foreigner returned with the book, Yumi's breathing had mostly calmed down. The redhead set the book on the table and the younger girl wasted no time in opening it. Conscious of the condition they were in, Yumi frantically, but carefully, flipped through the pages of the aged book . Cat opened her mouth to say something, but looking a the slightly panicked look in brown eyes, thought better of it and silently left.

The book was very unorganized, Obviously Éadaoin ó Séaghdha, had simply wrote down things as they came to mind, with no real planing ahead time. Thus, Yumi had to scan each handwritten page for the word 'MasterMark'. Finally after about ten minutes she came across the section she was looking for.

_Sadly there are dark spots in Wolfkin history, some of which carry on to this day. One such mar is that of the MasterMark. It is a mystery where this binding seal came from, but it's legacy is still felt. In essence the MasterMark binds one Wolfkin to another, a slave to a master, the bind being emotional and sexual in nature. A MasterMark is distinguished from a MateMark by being on the right shoulder, as oppose to a MateMark's left, and the bite occurs when the 'master' is behind the 'slave'. Again opposed to a MateMark, which is done with both Wolfkins facing each other and biting at the same time._

Yumi's eyes widen as she read the words scribbled on the page. _No! oh no! Onee-sama's TurnMark! _The wolf had bitten Sachiko's right shoulder from behind, he had MasterMarked her.

Now even more panicked Yumi read on.

_The MasterMark is certainly sexually charged, the slave becoming emotionally and sexually drawn to the master, eventually becoming fully dependent on them. Once bitten with a MasterMark the bound Wolfkin will begin to grow feelings and desire towards their masters, their bodies craving their master's touch. It must be noted these feeling are not their own natural feelings but emotions forced on them by the bind. The MasterMark will become permanent the next full moon if the master mates with the slave. After this the bind is fully formed and can only be broken by the death of the slave. Killing the master will only drive the slave into madness, often leaving them in a vegetative state._

Yumi stared at the book in horror, before shutting her eyes in despair. . _Onee-sama, no, Sachiko, this is what he plans to do! Oh Sachiko, what are we going to do. _

* * *

Outside the library, two figures cloaked in shadows stood conversing in English.

"It's definitely her."

"That means we were too late, damn it!"

"I still don't see why we can't interfere, make it easier on ...." The shorter of the two figures said, tossing there arms in the air. The other, taller one, encircled the smaller one in their arms, holding them close.

"I know, this whole thing is going downhill. But we can't let him know we're here. As much as it pains me, we have to sit back and let it unfold until all the players are gathered, then... then we can stop it."

The small one snuggle in closer, "You very well know we're too late to stop it from happening, the first of the _Trine_ is in two nights."

"I know." said sadly.

"Then... you know what we have to do don't you?"

"Yes, we can't let that bastard have her. At all cost."

* * *

Thursday - Day 18 - Morning

A paler then normal Sachiko tossed and turned in bed. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her sheets soaked from sweat. She had ran a high fever all yesterday. Her body was changing in ways modern medicine would never be able to see or explain. But finally in the early hours her fever broke, leaving her weak and drained, but on the mend.

It was with relief that her mother, who found herself looking into blurry but conscious blue eyes when she enter to check on her daughter later in the morning. After offering the girl a glass of water to quench her thirst, Sayako contented herself with watching the exhausted girl fall back to sleep, this time in a calm, healing slumber, without dreams. The older woman ran her hand through tangled dark hair the spread across the pillow, unable to voice how scared she had been for her only child.

As she stood to leave to was stopped by a scratchy, horse voice. "O..kaa...sa..ma?"

Sayako was quick to seat back down and take her only offspring's hand. "Yes little one?"

Sachiko cleared her throat before continuing in a whisper. "If...if something were to happen to me...wou....would you look after Yumi?"

"Oh child, always the strong one. Of course I would, your father too." Off of her daughter skeptical look she continued. "You have no idea how you've frightened an aging woman, you are my most precious one, your father's too. I know he doesn't show it often but you are he his true joy. We would do anything for you, no matter what happens and of course we would look after you adorable peitie soeur, she is family."

Satisfied Sachiko relaxed, drifting back into sleep. _At lest no matter what happens Yumi, you will be ok. _

Sayako sighed as she rose for a second time after leaning in to kiss her daughter forehead. "Yumi is already family, Little One. Even your father can see how she holds your heart in her hands, just as you hold hers, even if you can't see yourself." silently the older woman left.

Outside, hidden in the branches of a tree, the man watch the scene play out with a sinister grin.

_...tomorrow you will be mine..._

* * *

Lunchtime

Yumi sat in the Rose Mansion picking at her food. Thoughts of what she read bounce around her head. If I don't do something Onee-sama will become the beast's slave....his se... She couldn't even finish the thought. Yumi was facing a brick wall. She knew she couldn't tell Sachiko what she had found out, the older girl was under enough stress, not to mention her dislike of men...and what will happen tomorrow night. No! I can't let him....i can't let him...hurt her...i won't allow it.' but this put her back at square one. Despondently, Yumi noted it was time for class and packed her untouched lunch. Shimako and Yoshino watched in concern as Yumi listlessly left the room.

Yoshino turned with determination in her eyes. "This has gone on far enough, I WILL find out what is going on." The braided haired girl got up a left as well, leaving the lone Rosa Giantiea to bite her lip in worry.

* * *

Evening

Yumi rubbed her eyes, the scribbled words on the page were starting to blend together, but the small girl refused to give up. _There must be some way to stop this, I have to help Sachiko, I can not fail...no.. I WILL not fail._ Nodding with new resolve she turn but to the aged pages, scaning each one carefully. Finally, the word MasterMark caught her eye.

_As I said the MasterMark is a dark spot most Wolfkins would like to forget, and mostly the practice has been eliminated as it is deem the greatest form betrayal among Wolfkin, but a few still dare to practice it. _

Yumi sat up straighter as she kept reading.

_Also note the MasterMark should never be used as a TurnMark, every known case of a non-wolf being turned using a MasterMark, has, once the bind is fully formed, resulted in the Turned becoming emotionally unstable and dangerous to themselves and others, ultimately resulting in the Turned dieing, or succumb to a coma from which they do not wake. _

Oh Maria-sama NO! Yumi cried in her mind. Her heart thumping in her chest, Yumi couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up when she read:

_However after first being bitten there is a small window of time in which to break the bind. For this, again, a death must occur. Generally in the case of Turned by MasterMark, putting the Turned out of their suffering is usually the only option. _

With shaking hands Yumi red the rest of the passage before numbly closing the old tome. _So that is is...that in my only choice, but can I...do it... _She asked herself as she gather up her things and left the room. The mere thought of what those words had said brought a stab of pain to her heart. _Can I really do it?_

Yumi was putting up a valet fight to keep her tears at bay as she walked up to the front desk where Cat sat. The redhead's heart nearly broke at the stricken look the girl gave her, yet her eyes begged for some kind of reassurance that the her world wasn't crashing down. Those pleading browns finally drew soft word from the tall foreigner.

"H-hang in there Yumi-san, whatever is bothering you, it'll get b-better, I promise. It's always d-darkest before the d-dawn."

"Not this time Cat-san, everything is going to change." She handed the aged book over. "Thank you very much for allowing me to read this book. But, I don't think I will be needing it anymore."

Ignoring the taller girl's shocked look she left the library only to be confront by Yoshino standing in the walk way with her hands on her hips.

"Y-yoshino-san! W-what are you doing here?"

"What's going on Yumi-san?" Yoshino wasted no time in asking. Yumi attempted to walk around her but the other girl step in her path. "Yumi-san!"

Yumi, her head tucked low, fighting to keep her emotions in check whispered. "Please Yoshino-san, let me by." The small girl again tried to push her way past her friend.

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino grabbed the girl's wrist before she could escape. "Tell me what's going on!"

"I CAN'T!" Yumi screamed, before breaking into tears, and falling into the other girl's arms.

Yoshino, caught by surprise lost her balance.

The golden wolf watch from the shadows as the two girls fell to the ground, holding each other, before turning away and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**A/N and Teaser:**

Eriko standing with arms crossed and tapping her foot. Bug sweat drops.

BUG: Well I only took 4 months this time...that better then a year right????

Eriko only arches an eyebrow

BUG: B-b-ut but, I really tried!!!

ERIKO: It's REALLY short!

BUG: Ummm, yeah I kinda just don't have my heart in this story anymore....b-but hey! I'm still getting chapters out!

ERIKO: mhmmmmm....(not convinced.)

BUG: Oh hey look! A teaser!! (innocent look)

ERIKO: uhuh... (finally give Bug a reprieve and turn to the readers.

...Next time on Night of the Wolf:

(Rei slips Yumi a small letter opener before opening the door.

"O-onee-sama!")

ERIKO: ...Yumi must make a difficult choice...

(Sachiko screams as hands hold her down)

ERIKO: ...which will change Sachiko's...

(The massive werewolf let out reared but on his hind lands, towering over the huddled form.)

ERIKO: ...and her life....

("Sachiko...Sachiko! I...I..." Yumi couldn't finish her sentence, as lips pressed firmly against hers.)

ERIKO: ...Forever....

(Loud crashing could be heard, that of a large animal running through the brush.)

("That Bastard tried breaking a soul mated pair!")

(Sachiko form twisted and thrashed in the pale moon beams)

("Sachiko..." All movements stopped as three sets of eyes turned to Yumi who stood bared from the waist up.)

(She looked firmly into yellow eyes, seeing the answers she seek.

"Do it." )

(Sachiko lunged for the small body, her open jaws aimed for the bare exposed neck of Yumi.)

Eriko finishes but now stands in a tight black leather catsuite with killer high heeled boots. And riding crop is held in her gloved hand which she taps lightly on her thigh. A dangerously serious look is on her face.

BUG: O_o;; WTF??? Eriko??? What are you doing??

ERIKO: (giggles totally ruining the look) It's it great?? I'm going to be a slave driver to make sure you write faster this time!

BUG: (sweat drops and slowly starts creeping away) Ahhhh, thanks, but I don't think I need that...I mean the readers do a good enough job keeping me on task and all.

ERIKO: Nope, it still took too long for too short a chapter, so a little more.. incentive... (smacks Bug on the behind before she can get of of range

BUG: T_T … (Starts running) HEEEELLLPPP!

ERIKO: (waves to the Readers.) Don't forget to Review! See you next time! (Runs after Bug swinging her riding crop.)


	11. Musk

**A/N:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG!!! T_T seriously not betaed.

**Musk**

Friday, Day 19 - Morning

Friday morning found Sachiko tossing and moaning in her sleep. Mummbles of "Yumi", "No!", and "Run!" occasion found there way in the air until with a start the tall girl sat upright, fright written across her features.

"Yumi!"

Catching her breath, Sachiko looked around in confusion until her bedroom surroundings registered to her sleep addled mind. Shadows cast by the early morning sun stretched across her room as the last dreads of sleep fall off her. Finally slumping back in defeat, she let out a most unladylike groan and glanced at her clock, noticing offhandedly that it was time to get up anyways. With an equally unladylike snort the tall teen stood from her bed and began readying herself for the day. It was as she removed her damp nightshirt that she first realized thing weren't normal.

The sweat soak material rasped across skin that seem nearly alive all it's own with how it was tingling. As the night shirt moved against her harden nipples she had to bite back a groan of pleasure. Stopping to take stock of her body she also found a slightly eager tenseness that cause her muscle to twitch and dampness between her thighs, overall, she was at a low level of arousal. Chalking it up to a perverse reaction to her latest nightmare, the teen sighed in frustration before continuing on to her bathroom for a shower, a very cold one.

After she has nearly become a Rosa Chinensis-cicle in the shower she dried off and dressed, which is when she received her next sign as she passed a young maid in the hallway. The girl, who name escaped her at the moment was only a few years older then Sachiko herself. This in of itself meant nothing until Sachiko caught the girl's scent, much like she did with everyone now, but there was an underlying muskiness she could not remember before. A sudden dizzying wave of arousal shot through the tall teen, making her weak in the knees as her heart pounded fast in her chest. She had to reach out and steady herself with a hand on the wall as every nerve ending tingle with an urge to take the maid in her arms and do the most _unladylike _things to her.

The tall teen was at a lost for a reason to her reaction, never had such thoughts entered her mind. _Well that is not completely truthful is it?_ Vision of a sun soaked rock and a an impromptu swimming lessons briefly entered her mind. The more she focused on the forbidden dream the calmer she became. Finally, Sachiko was able to get herself back under control before anyone noticed and taking deep measured breathes continued on her way wondering.... _What was that? _

_

* * *

_

Whatever it was, it would not be the only time Sachiko would experience it_. _The next had been on the bus ride to Lillian as she found herself drawn two girls sitting across from her. While there were many other girls heading to Lillian the black haired teen felt only drawn to these two in particular, again the new found musky scent was present, faint in one and fading in the other. And again Sachiko found herself almost dizzy as her skin tingled. The longer she sat breathing the scent in the more aroused she could feel herself get. _This is ridiculous! What is going on with me today? _Finally, desperate to ease the ache, she again drew up visions of Yumi: skin glistening, her head thrown back on the rock in pleasure...Slowly the erotic haze faded as she gained control but the realization and just what lead to that control sent her normally pale cheeks aflame. Sachiko kept her redden face turned towards the window as golden eyes peered from behind mirrored lenses.

It was with profound relief to Rosa Chinensis that the bus slowed to a stop near the campus grounds. Sachiko marched just shy of hurriedly to the gates, using her long legs to put distance between her and the other girls. Reaching the Statue of Maria-sama, Sachiko breathed a sigh of relief, whatever was going on with her today was going to push her self control to the limit. Deep down she knew this had something to do with the events that would happen later tonight, but tried very hard to not think of them for the moment. She had already came to a painful decision, one that caused a stab to her heart, but was the only option. She would not allow Yumi to be near her until she knew if she could control this animal side of her, if her nightmare this morning had any meaning, the last thing she wanted was to hurt the precious little girl.

So caught up in her dark thoughts she almost missed the faint scent of strawberries and peaches, but she most certainly didn't miss the underlaying muskiness she had been suffering from all morning, only this time, it was so much more enticing. As the tall girl turn to her peitie soeur she could almost feel a physical pull between herself and the smaller girl, it felt so right and so wrong at th same time. Her heart raced, and her lower regions dampen yet again, as her nipples tightened. Her knees truly felt like jelly, though by now she was prepared for the dizzy spell and kept herself from swaying, though her vision tunneled slightly to block out anything but the girl in front of her..

"Good Morning Onee-sama.....Are you alright Onee-sama?" Yumi's concern filled voice cut through haze, her vision clearing somewhat. But then the short girl put a small hand on her arm and fire shot through Sachiko pooling between her legs and her now rock hard nipples. The emotions and sensation running through her was too much, she was just too close. Sachiko honestly feared what she would do if she lost control and stumbled back slightly. The other girl couldn't help the flash of hurt that skipped across her eyes, nor did Sachiko miss it. She attempted to explain herself.

"Y-y-umi." She struggled to swallow. "I- I'm sorry, I-I can not.. control....please stay back...." She was shaking now. Yumi, her eyes wide, started forward as was her first reaction, then stopped and slowly and deliberately stepped back. Yumi want so much to wrap her arms around the older girl to comfort her, but she could tell from the tension in the thin girl frame that Sachiko was barely in control.

"Onee-sama let's go to the green house, away from...others..." Yumi bite her lip.

"A-Al-right, but...stay back....the scent...just..stay back..."

Yumi nodded and held up her hands, gentling and lowering her voice, in an attempt to keep the older girl calm. "Alright, Onee-sama, I will stay back, you lead."

Sachiko nodded and stiffly marched toward the old greenhouse, and very concerned but oddly subdued Yumi following a good ten steps back. While the musk scent was still strong and ever so inviting, the distance gave her a little be of breathing room, figuratively speaking.

However, as the greenhouse door shut with a solid click, Sachiko began regretting her choice. A part of her still enjoy the greenery immensely, yet another, primal, part that wasn't there before, twitched at the thought of being trapped.

"Y-yumi, I do not think this is a good-" She was stop by a small finger against her lips. Determined brown eyes look up at her.

"No Onee-sama, I said I would not leave your side while you go through this. We've both read form that book, being a Wolfkin will not turn you into a monster, I trust you. Please trust me too."

Yumi was so close to Sachiko now, there was less then a foot between them, the musk washed over the taller girl in waves and her body shook from the affects. The smaller girl had no idea the torture she was putting her onee-sama though. _Oh Yumi, it is not you who I distrust, but myself!_

"Please...S-sachiko... tell me what I can do to help you."

"Y-yumi....I...you need...i..i..."

Yumi place a small hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Onee sa-"

Without warning the taller girl couldn't fight the urges anymore, she lunged through the little space between them, her hands came up to cup the other girl's small rounded face, as she stopped mere centemeters from the other's lips.

"Y-yumi..." she pleaded.

Then there lips were together, crushing against in other in a primal heat. Sachiko's tongue poke at delicate pink lips, teasing. Yumi gasped the sudden onslaught of sensations taking her by surprise as her lips parted, and that was all the more invitation her tongue needed to charge forward into new territory. The small girl's hands came up to grip the taller girl's forearms and she leaned into the kiss, returning it in equal fever. They stayed locked together for what felt like hours, tongues dueling and a faint white glow surrounding them both.

Every nerve ending in Sachiko's body came alive as the kissed continued, the warm wet heat of Yumi's mouth left her yearning for more while the scents and steadily strengthen musk had her fully intoxicated. She could feel her nipples impossibly tighten to a new level and well as her lower regions spasming in anticipation.

And then, opposite, and quite contradicting to the state she had been in thus far this morning, a soothing and comforting blanket of warmth swallowed her up. A balm to ever raw nerve of the pass few weeks as her body slowly relaxed and the frantic locking of lips eased to a gentle meeting of souls. It was truly...bliss...

Until her TurnMark flared.

The pain was so sharp and sudden after the gentle warmth that the taller girl dropped to her knees and ground her teeth to keep form crying out.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi dropped to her knees as well her arms loosely circling the older girl.

Sachiko looked up into mocha eyes as the reality of what just happen hti her full force.

_What am I doing. What have I done. I kissed Yumi! What will she think of me. _

The pain in her heart made her pull back from the gentle embrace. Her heart nearly stopped when a look of hurt drifted into brown eyes. _What have I done..._

"Yumi..I....sorry..." _These emotions, there too strong to control, I can't be alone with her, I might...._unable to to bear the pain anymore the tall girl bolted for the door, and against everything ever drilled into her, Sachiko ran through the grounds of Lillian, like the hounds of hell were on her heels. If only she had taken a minute to think rationally she would have realized, Yumi kissed her first.

* * *

Afternoon

Slowly Yumi made her way toward the Rose mansion. Right now it felt like the wait of the world was on her shoulders. This morning had been a disaster. _Why did I kiss her? WHY?_ Yumi sighed, after Sachiko had ran from the greenhouse, the smaller girl didn't know what to think. The older girl has just seemed to be in so much pain it tugged at Yumi's heartstrings. But thinking back it felt like something else had been happening as well, like some force had been drawing her toward the other girl. Yumi had always felt drawn to Sachiko but never like she had this morning, it had been so hard to give her space walking to the greenhouse and then when she had gotten so close...Yumi shook her head. _What a mess._

And Sachiko has avoided her the rest of day. She was no where to bee seen during lunch. Yumi felt her heart breaking a little more each time she thought about it. The younger look looked up at the cloudless sky, knowing tonight a nearly full moon will be shining down, and that after tonight her life would never be the same.

Reaching the mansion each step felt like her ankles were weighted down as she went up the stairs. Reaching the door she took a deep breathe and reached for the handle, when.

"Yumi!"

The small girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the call, turning to see Rei bounding up the stairs after her. Stopping short, the tomboyish Rosa Foetida, wordless reached into her school bag and withdrew and small cloth bound object, but Yumi recognized it for what it was instantly.

* * *

"Y-yoshino-san! W-what are you doing here?"

"What's going on Yumi-san?" Yoshino wasted no time in asking. Yumi attempted to walk around her but the other girl step in her path. "Yumi-san!"

Yumi, her head tucked low, fighting to keep her emotions in check whispered. "Please Yoshino-san, let me by." The small girl again tried to push her way past her friend.

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino grabbed the girl's wrist before she could escape. "Tell me what's going on!"

"I CAN'T!" Yumi screamed, before breaking into tears, and falling into the other girl's arms.

Yoshino, caught by surprise lost her balance, the two falling to the ground.

Yoshino let out a soft "oof" as her behind hit the ground, but the slight sting was quickly toss aside in front of her friend's grief, the girl in braids held her close rubbing her back as tears soaked her Lillian uniform.

"Yumi-chan!" an accented voice called out. Yoshino looked up to see a tall red haired foreigner coming out of the library doors with concern on her face. Yumi, however, just buried her face deeper into her friend's shoulder.

Cat, slowly crouched down next to the two and spoke softly to Yoshino.

"I take it you are a friend of her's?"

"Yes, do you know what's going on?" the girl in braids tightened her hold on her friend, her protective streak clearing showing as she eyed the tall redhead with distrust.

A thin red eyebrow arched in slight amusement. "Not much, I think though she read something that greatly upset her. Maybe it would be best to take her home, ne?"

Yoshino patted Yumi's back. "Do you want to go home Yumi?" mutely the teary eyed girl shook her head 'no'. Yoshino and Cat both frowned at each other. "My house then? Or Rei?"

silence fell for a long moment before the small girl finally agree with another nod. As the three slowly stood up, Cat lent down to say softly. "Sometimes telling a friend can greatly ease one's heartache... and troubles. Yumi, please remember, 'it's easier to carry a heavy load with many hands to help lift'."

Yoshino snorted. "Where did you hear that?"

Cat smiled and turned to leave speaking over her shoulder. "My Great-great grandmother. A very wise woman, if a bit of a scatterbrain when it came to writing."

Confused at the last statement Yoshino shook her head before leading the still mute Yumi down the sidewalk. Unknown to them Cat had stopped short of the door and watched them leave. Once the pair was out of sight she turned blue eyes to the shadows, meeting a set of sad golden ones peering back.

Walking down the path toward home, Yoshino kept a hand on Yumi's arms if afraid the girl might bolt or crumble to the ground again. When the short spitfire set out to find what was wrong with her friend, this most certainly was not what she expected to happen, but it was quite clear Yumi needed a friend to lean on right now. Yoshino could remember the many visit to the Hospital Yumi had made when Yoshino was ill and planing to have the surgery on her heart. Yumi had been a friend to look to for support, and Yoshino was determined to help in return. If only she had any idea what was going on.

Reaching home Yoshino paused briefly, calculating, before steering her downcast friend to the Hasekura residence. She'd need help for this one, and a cup of Rei famous hot coco couldn't hurt!

"Yoshino! Yumi-chan! What happened!" Rei of course was the one to answer the door. Yoshino set her cousin a look that made the tall girl snap her mouth shut and usher them in and into her room. There, the two yellow rose sisters stood staring at Yumi, who refused to look up from the plush carpeting

"Rei.... Hot coco?" Yoshino finally broke the silence.

"Right, right, be right back." Rei hurried out. A few moments of silence pass before Yoshino place both her hands on the other girls shoulders.

"Yumi-san look at me." Silence. The girl in braids gave the slim shoulders under her one short violent shake. "YUMI!" Started brown eyes looked up. "Whatever it is, snap out of it. I....We....can't help you otherwise."

The two stared at each other for a long moment until Yumi slowly nodded. Just then a tentative knock on the door harold Rei's return with a tray containing three steamy mugs. Rei, passed out the mugs then took a seat on her rollie chair at her computer desk. Caught by surprise when she opened her door to find a bedraggled Yoshino and tears streaked Yumi, the act of prepare the hot coco help calm her nerves and now every bit Rosa Foetida, she ask calmly.

"Alright you two, what is going on?" She frown when all Yoshino could do was shrug before turning her attention to Yumi.

The small pigtailed girl studied her mug of coco for a long moment, her back to her friends. Finally let out a deep sigh she spoke.

"Onee-sama....she's....something has happen and now.....she's in danger."

"What?" twin cries erupted behind her but Yumi ignore them and kept talking. "There is someone who is going to hurt her, tomorrow night...if I don't...I need to....." She fell silent again before giving a slight nod to herself.

Yoshino and Rei had been exchanging equaling horrified looks. Someone was going to hurt Sachiko?? Both jumped when Yumi abruptly set down her mug on the window sill and turned to them.

"Yoshino-san, you'd do anything to protect Rei-sama wouldn't you?"

Yoshino nodded. "of course."

"Even if...even if it meant you had to hurt her to save her?" Yumi turned to glance out the window and the nearly full moon.

Behind her, Yoshino blinked, looking hard at Rei as she carefully thought out her response. Finally, her eyes never leaving her cousin's, she answered. "Yes, Yumi-san. If it saved her in the long run, then yes." finally dropping her eyes. "It would tear me up to do it, but I would." she finished softly. Across the room, Rei's look soften.

"Yoshino..."

by the window Yumi's shoulders slumped slightly. That was the last push she needed. There was no way around it now, she'd have to do it. "Then you understand why I need to as well." Yumi turned to her two friends. "I need you to get something for me."

"Ok" Yoshino said. Behind her, Rei nodded.

With a sad but determined look she continued, "I need a weapon. A knife or dagger, just something small but sharp. And," Yumi ignored the shock look on the two Yellow Roses. "I need it to be made of silver." Silence followed.

Finally, Yoshino ask, jokingly. "What? Yumi-san, are you going to kill a werewolf?" The girl with braids wasn't prepared for Yumi's short, and serious, answer.

"Yes." She then without another word headed for the door, leaving the Yellow Rose sisters to stare at her retreating back in disbelief.

* * *

In the hallway Rei leaned over and whispered in a low voice. "This is a letter opener off my father's desk, it's shaped like a small katana and is silver plated, it's the best we could think of."

Yumi nodded mindlessly. She didn't know if she should be relieved her friends believed her and trusted her, or shock that now there was nothing stopping her. All she could really feel in truth, was numbness, a cold numbness with a deep seated determination to do was needed to be done. Taking a deep breath she gave Rei and nod of thanks, holding out her hand for the small weapon.

Rei slipped Yumi the small cloth bound letter opener before opening the door.

"O-onee-sama!"

Sitting at the table was a down cast Sachiko. Off to one side Shimako sat in quiet observation while Noriko and Touko quietly worked at the sink, Yoshino wasn't there yet. Everyone but Sachiko turned at Yumi's call, worried filled eyes switching between the two Red Rose sisters.

Sachiko remained staring at the table her shoulder uncharacteristic slumped in defeat. Yumi could see the dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there this morning. They gave away the deep distress she was in. Rei and Yumi entered the room, Rei closing the door behind them with a soft 'click'. As if taking that as a cue, the black haired girl stood up slowly and looked her little sister in the eyes, her own blue desolate and troubled. "Yumi, we need to talk."

Yumi nodded mutely. Yes they certainly did.

No one in the room dare spoke as the eldest red rose sister slowly , grabing her coat and bookbag, and made her way around the long table and face her little sister. Still mute Sachiko made her way pass Yumi and Rei, the former shooting a nervous smile to the room, before following her onee-sama back out and down the stairs.

Silence hung heavy around the two as they walked to the greenhouse. Sachiko paused at the door, taking one last deep breath before slowing opening and holding it for Yumi before following in.

Yumi instinctual walk to the Rosa Chinensis bush, stopping short and turning to to face the older girl, though she kept her eye downcast. Her hands griped her own book bag in a white knuckle grip. The bag however fell to the ground with a thud when two thin but strong arms pulled her against the other girl's chest in a warm hug.

"O-onee-sama?"

"Shhh. Yumi." Sachiko closed her eyes and held her sister tighter. Despite everything she just needed to be close to her now. The whole day had been hell, while the strange musk was still present off and on throughout the day, it had cest to have an effect on the girl, or at lest now cause a different one. The musk would flood her mind of images of Yumi, both innocent and not so innocent ones, as well as an increasingly strong urge to just be near the smaller girl. But believing she had overstep the line in the morning Sachiko was afraid. Afraid she'd do so again if in her peitie souer's presences, she skipped lunch all together.

But by the end of the day the tugging on her heartstrings could no longer be ignored and the taller girl went to face her little sister. They needed to talk, Sachiko could no longer deny her feelings, but to force them on Yumi? She couldn't her the sweet girl like that, the kiss this moring had been enough, but regardless, they needed to clear the air. When Yumi had walked through the door looking as down as Sachiko felt she knew she made the right choice, the problem was what to say. At a lost she had followed her first instinct and hugged the smaller girl.

"I-i'm sorry my k-kiss upset you onee-sama." Yumi's soft voice floating in the air, her words shocking Sachiko to her core. Pulling away slightly, she studied the younger girls face.

"Yumi? What do you mean?"

The brown haired girl bite her lower lip before continuing. "This morning...i...i don't know what cam over me, i-it was like some thing was drawing me to you a-and I, I couldn't help myself...so...si I kissed you. But I'm so sorry it upset you! I never meant for that to happen!"

Sachiko thoughts whirled. _She kissed me? But..i thought I kissed her??!!?? didn't I? _Thinking back on the morning Sachiko tried to reply the events in her mind. She couldn't be let a small gasp when she realized her peitie souer had started the kiss. _Does that mean.... does she? _Her heart started pounding in her chest.

Yumi hearing the small gasp but refusing to look up mistook it for disapproval. "I'm so sorry Onee sama, I didn't mean for it to hurt you, but you just look so alone and I wanted you to know you were that I was by your side and don't know what came over mean but it felt right and now I've ruined ever but I still want you to know that...that... Onee-sama, no, Sachiko...Sachiko! I...I..." Yumi couldn't finish her sentence, as lips pressed firmly against hers.

This kiss was firm, yet soft. Yumi's eyes first shut wide open in shock then swiftly closed in bliss. Sachiko had cupped the younger girls cheeks to bring her lips up, now those slender arms came around to hold Yumi tight. Ever so soft lips began moving against her own and the smaller girl was quick to respond.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile in the kiss, this reality was so much better then her dreams ever could be....that thought brought up other activities done on a sun kissed rock, infusing the taller girl's cheeks with red as she slowing ended the kiss and rested her forehead against her little sister's.

"Yumi...I..." She was silenced by two small fingers on her lips.

"Shhhh Sachiko, I know... I know."

The two sisters stood in each other arms and staring into each other eyes in a silence the stretched on for an eternity yet last only moments. Unnoticed around them a soft white light began to glow, becoming bright but not overly so, though the two figures at the center of it remained oblivious. The light carried on for several minutes until finally the caw of a crow from a near by tree startled them.

Blinking owlishly, Yumi glanced around them to see the sun was well on it's way to setting.

"Oh my, it has gotten later then I expected." a knot of fear settled in the taller girl's stomach as with the fading light would come the moment she had been dreading. Swallowing hard she looked back at Yumi and was met with a determined face.

"Then we need to get moving, we need to pick of clothes from you house yet." The girl, reaching down to gather her discarded, book bag began to walk pass.

"Excuse me?" Sachiko asked in confusion whirling around to watch Yumi's back. The small girl looked over her should, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I won't live your side tonight. I've already this morning told my parents i'll be staying at Yoshino-san's house this weekend to work on a project." Turning around to face the older girl, Yumi pointed at her. " and you, are going to going home and gather clothes before you head to spend the weekend at Rei-sama's."

Arching an eyebrow Sachiko couldn't help the disbeilefe in her voice. "Am I now? Yumi, why would I spend the night at Rei-san?"

The smaller girl replied matter of factly "Your not, but there that park not for from there with a big woods." She came closer to the older girl and gently rested a hand on her arm. "I mean it Onee-sama, I won't live you tonight, you're stuck with me, no matter what happens I'm there." _To the ever end._

Sachiko couldn't help the small smile that graced her face as she reach up to grasp the small delicate hand in her own, moving it from her arm to rest above her heart.

"My sweet imoto, there is no one else I would want by my side this night." _And every night_."But, I must ask....when did you ever get so.....sneaky?"

"ummm....ano..." Yumi blushed. "I, ah...read it in a shojo manga once." She peek up at the older girl's amused face through her bangs. "It seemed like a good idea?"

Sachiko's only response was a joyous giggle.

* * *

**A/N and Teaser:**

Bug is standing wrapped in multiple bandages, with bruises and scratches peeking through, Natsuki and Shizuru (From Mai Hime) walk on up from the left.

NATSUKI: Oi! What happened to you?

BUG: This chapter fought me tooth and nail. I didn't think I was gonna make it there for awhile.

SHIZURU: Ara, Bug-han succeeded in the end though, ne?

BUG: Barely, not happy with ti at all, but it need to be done so I could get to the action next chapter....didn't get through everything I wanted though...big surprise -_-;;; but it's done, so (deadpan) ...yay... (pauses and blinks) Oi! Why are yo guys here anyways?

NATSUKI: Because where we don't get to be in the story aside from that TINY camo...Come Bug, can't you write us in a bigger part?

BUG: (pouts) you get to be in the teaser at the end...

(Natsuki huffs and crosses arms while Shizuru smiles brightly.)

SHIZURU: Ookini Bug-han, But perhaps you will give us the honor to do the teaser now, since your normal announcer appears to be...absent.

(Bug looks around nerviously before nodding slowly)

BUG: Oookay...but just this once! After this you have to wait till the end!

(Shizuru smiles brightly again...pause...then elbows Natsuki in the rib slightly, her expression never changing)

NATSUKI: Ooft.. OI! WHAT WAS HAT FOR??? (glares)

SHIZURU: Na-tsu-ki, Teaser....

NATSUKI: Tch! Fine!

...Next time of Night of the Wolf...(grummble) i'm the original wolf....

(The fullmoon shined down brightly on the small group.)

NATSUKI: The nights of the Tri-wait!...what? Trine? What the hell is a Trine?

SHIZURU: Natsuki...focus please...

NATSUKI: Oh, Right (Sweatdrop)... The nights of the Trine are here...

(Yumi, pushed herself up from the ground, only to find her self towered over by massive black form. "Sachi-ko?")

NATSUKI: ...Is there a ray of hope.......this is so corny...

SHIZURU: (sighs)

("Fight it Sachiko, you can do this, fight it!")

NATSUKI: ...Or is all hope lost...

("You are a nuicense pup!" The large silver form tossed Yumi aside.)

("We can't wait any longer! We can't let the MasterMark set!)

(Sachiko's form began to twist again, if anything growing bigger.)

("A Werezerker!)

(Sachiko twisted and struggled, the burning with in her reaching a fervor pitch as she threw her head back and howled out a single name.

"YUUMMIIII!!")

NATSUKI: There, Teaser done.

SHIZURU: Ara ara, Ookini, Good Puppy! (pats Natsuki on the head like a puppy.)

NATSUKI: (scowls) Baka!

BUG: (Sweatdrop) alright that all for this time, hope you'll don't hate me too much for the long delay. Till next time.

NATSUKI: Ohh, Bug, by the way, we found something that belongs to you.

BUG: Really now? What?

SHIZURU: (giggles and drags a bound and gagged Eriko in. Eriko makes muffled noises through the gag.) Mou, Bug-han I believe you...misplaced this...by accident of course. (All-Knowing smile – comparative to the Drink-Tea-or-Die smile)

BUG: EEEeeerrrr yyyeeeaaahhh..... ummm....(bigger sweatdrop and slowly backing away) ya know what...I better go start on the next chapter gottagoseeyabye! (runs off)

NATSUKI: OI! Well, she left in a hurry. Tch, now what do we do with her? (motions toward the struggling Eriko)

SHIZURU: Fu fu fu! Why we have fun, isn't there the saying...'The More the Merrier?'

NATSUKI and ERIKO: O_O;;;

NATSUKI: BAKA!! SHIZURU NO HENTAI!!!!

ERIKO: (stuggling more and muffled through gag) HELP!!!


	12. Howl

AN: done! *falls over* not beta.

* * *

Saturday, Day 20 - Night

The trees felt tall and opposing in the darkness. A stiff wind whip and twisted it's way through the thick branches to tug at the warm coats that protected two young girls from it's wintery bite. Yumi couldn't help but cling to the other girl's hand desperately, her fear of the dark creeping up to make her jump at every shadow.

"Yumi? Are you alright?" Sachiko held no problem seeing in the shadowed dark, having now far superior night vision. Her nose twitched often at the very scents of flora and fauna that drifted through the woods. While a public park, this particular park held a large woods surround a small lake. It was often a favorite site for light hiking. Tonight though, there was not another soul in sight. A fact Sachiko was glad for as she still didn't know what would happen to her when she transformed. As it was, she still held a good amount of doubt and fear about letting Yumi come. But a glance down into the worried but determined face told her that truly...resistance would have been futile.

"I-I'm fine, Sach-O-onee-sama." The small girl stuttered.

Thinking for a moment the taller girl came to a decision. "You know Yumi, after recent...developments, perhaps it would be alright if you referred to me by my given name. ...without a honorific. Only if you wish to of course." she quickly added at the end.

"I-i...i'd like that a lot...Sachiko."

Despite the night, the older girl could clearly see Yumi's rosy cheeks and couldn't help but smile. She could almost put out of her mind why they were walking though a woods at night...almost.

A rustling noise to there left drew her attention. It was faint, but her ears pick it up clearly. Sachiko's whole body tensed until her nose picked up the faint sent of a squirrel. Quietly she let out the breath she was holding and relaxed. Glancing down she saw Yumi looking back in concern.

"E-everything ok?" she whispered.

"Yes, just a squirrel." the older girl answered back just as softly. She no sooner spoke and said rodent scurried barely a foot in front of them. Poor Yumi couldn't help her squeak of surprise as she all but glomped Sachiko.

The taller girl was equally surprised but held in her gasp, her arms pulling the trembling form tight to her side. They stayed frozen like this for a short amount of time, both blinking at the spot the critter had been while their heart rates slowed. Eventually, Sachiko let out a sigh and patted Yumi's back.

"Just a squirrel, just a squirrel." she mumbled. Yumi nodded, slowly, reluctantly, releasing her grip. Another awkward pause, then the taller girl began to chuckle softly.

"Sachi-ko?" the smaller girl asked uncertainly.

"look at us, scaring easily from small harmless ani-"

CRACK!

They both froze and Sachiko went on high alert. The faintest of scents reach her nose the same time that loud crashing could be heard, that of a large animal running through the brush.

_HIM! _

"Yumi, run!" It came out a horse whisper.

"I-i-i."

"NOW!" she shouted as instincts took over and she grabbed Yumi by the back of her jacket, nearly taking the poor girl off her feet as they took of in a run.

They raced down one of the park trails, Yumi stumbling and tripping often in the dark, Sachiko's vice like grip on her jacket the only thing keeping her from crashing down. Blue eyes searched franticly as the sounds and scents of startled animals sounded all around them. He knew where they were, could easily track them now. _He wants me. He wants me. Yumi, have to keep Yumi safe._ A quick glanced showed their breakneck speed was fast wearing the poor girl out. H_e wants me, with me is dangerous, away is safe. Keep her safe. Away from me._ Primal thoughts danced around her head: fight or flight, survival, protect. Ahead she could see the trail fork into a Y. A split second later she made her choice.

"Yumi run left, don't stop for anything."

"B-but...Sachi-ko...I..."

"Don't argue, just GO!" And then the split was upon them, Sachiko shoving Yumi towards the left fork while she continued to dash down the right. The small girl stumbled from the shove, crashing to the ground. She laid a moment to check her breath, but the sounds of a large creature coming down the trail urged her to get up and follow the left path like she was told. Though now she was slower as she only had the light of the moon through tree branches to guide her.

The only sounds she could hear were her own hurried breathing and the pounding of her heart. Yumi stumbled forward awkwardly, unsure, her mind racing. She needed to find Sachiko, she had to stop the MasterMark from happening.. she had too... The pig tailed girl shook her head as she left the wood and enter a clearing edging on a small lake.

Stopping to stare at the moonlight water, an old thought slowly surfaced. She knew this spot. She had been here before ages ago with Yoshino. Yes, yes that's right, the trail split to circle on either side of the lake, before meeting again in a meadow. Due to the shape of the lake the left side trail was far shorter then the right. That meant...

Yumi took off in a sprint, hoping against hope she didn't trip over a root in the dark and break her neck. _If I hurry, i'll get to the clearing the same time Sachiko does!_

He was behind her, she knew that. Sachiko ran blindly through the woods. _I need to get away, must get away. _Some part knew her lungs should be burning by now, this was faster and farther then she's ever ran before. Yet as her arms and legs pumped and her lung expanded to take in much needed oxygen, physically, she felt great. Running felt natural and welcomed. The trees flew by in a blur as she sailed down the ill lite trail. An experience that would have been enjoyable if not for the snapping twigs and pounding paws behind her, HE was making no effort to hide his chase. With a sickening realization Sachiko knew to him this was a game. A sick game of wolf and rabbit, and she was the rabbit.

The tall girl burst into the clearing, the bright nearly full moon shining down. She made only a meter more before a dark shadow leap over her head, landing powerfully in front of her. Sachiko skidded to a halt, having to crash onto her backside to avoid nearly ramming into the thick gray wolf.

Scrambling back on hands and feet. she watched in horror. Before her the massive canine slowly stood on his hind legs as the shift brought him back to his human form. And for the first time he spoke to her out loud instead of in her head.

"Pure one, why do you run so? The moon is so nice and bright." His Japanese was heavily accented, possibly French. Sachiko's heart hammer like mad in her chest as she followed his gaze to the sky. There the moon innocently made it's way across the night sky, lite up with light reflected from the sun. Slowly she became memorized by the big glowing orb, in her eyes it appearred to grow. To grow and grow, until it took the whole sky, beating down on her with such primal urges she wanted to scream, to howl at it. As if some force had truly taken her mind, she lost all sense, her entire focus that wondrous moon.

At the other end of the clearing a huffing and puffing Yumi slowed to a stop and braced against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. After a moment she was able to stand upright again, only to have the air stolen from her lungs again at the sight visible in the moon light. Without the trees, and her eyes having adjusted, she was able to see the man standing over Sachiko, who was sprawled on the ground. Unaware of her surroundings, the dark haired girl continued to stare skyward, as the man stood before her, nude, his eyes shining in the darkness.

_...it's time my mate..._

A low throb in her chest, centering in her TurnMark and searing out like wild fire, made her gasp and fall on her back. Agonizing pain hit moments later as she felt her inside were on fire. She let out a scream and she rolled onto her belly, struggling to get to her hands and knees. She brought a shaking hand to her face, gazing in a mixture of disgust, fear, and amazement, as she watch the bones and muscles shift below the skin. Her fingers elongated, her nails thickening and sharping into deadly claws. Thick black fur sprouted from the back of her hands, shooting up her arm which like her hand was lengthening as well as bulking up muscles.

Groaning as her shifting arm gave out and she tumbled to the ground to whither in pain, Sachiko's form twisted and thrashed in the pale moon beams. Fur and muscle spread cross her shoulders, her jacket and shirt splitting, unable to handle the sudden bulk. Her legs weren't spared either, pants, shoes, and socks being shredded as her legs and feet changed to a canine shape, thick black fur covering them as well. Ribs and lungs expanded, her heart grew and pumped furiously, ears became long and pointed, her nose, lips and jaw slowly protruded from her face. Without warning her spine painfully form a continuation off her tail bone. Within moments a thick bushing tail whipped back and forth in her agitated state. Sachiko's hunched form continued to shift, the black fur now covering her whole body. Suddenly she threw her arms and head back as a scream of pain ripped from her throat, only halfway through the scream became the clear, haunting howl of a wolf.

Everything HURT. Hurt like she had never felt before. Every muscle, every joint, every CELL felt like it was shifting, reshaping in a way it was not meant to. And the pain just kept building and building until she howled, then everything went black.

Near her, HE stood, already in his wolfkin form, an evil grin on his face as he watch his future mate suffer through her first shift before passing out. The first was always painful. A musk pour off her form, his as well, filling the air with thick tension and heat. It was because of this that he missed the faint traces of to other of their kind hidden the the shadowed woods.

Crouched down among the bushes and plant life two wolfkins watched with dread, holding a harshly whisper conversation in an mixture of languages.

"We should do it now!"The larger reddish-black wolfkin growled.

"No! we need to give her a chance to fight it!" a far smaller blondish one argued.

"Turned by MasterMark, she has no chance, we can't let him seal it, we can't let her go through that!"

"We won't, just give her a chance! I have a feeling.. something will happen tonight."

"A feeling? You mean _Tríú Radharc_?"

The blonde wolfkin's golden eyes glowed a faint white for the briefest of seconds. "Something unheard of will happen here tonight." The smaller wolfkin looked over. "Something wonderful."

The silver wolfkin's held himself tall and commanding, his tail high behind him as he watch the new large, though smaller then him, wolfkin slowly come to and struggle to her feet. Now fully transformed Sachiko stood well over 6 foot, midnight black fur cover her entire form while a thick mane settled on her shoulders and down her back. Her upper torso, arms, and hands were still somewhat human like, but her lower half was all canine. She stood on all fours as she adjusted to her new hind legs. Various sights and smells that had be strong as a human were completely over powering now, first and for most the musk rolling off the male in front of her. The scent of it sent a wave of tension through her, settling low in her loins. The black wolfkin stumbled and swayed slightly as the mark hidden under her mane throbbed and glowed slightly. She felt drawn to that musk, drawn to it's source. Her mind was foggy as best, who was she again? The large black wolfkin took a shuffling step forward toward the male, he in turn took a step back. The action repeated as he slowly lead her to the center of the meadow.

_...Yes my mate. Come to me... _

at the other end, Yumi stood wide eyed. She couldn't believe she had watched her onee-sama change from human to a wolfkin before her eyes. She knew it would happen, but to truly SEE it happen made it real. Really real. It wasn't a bad dream, this was happening. She knew what would come next, and she couldn't let it happen. Yumi withdrew the small dagger, clutching it tightly in her shaking fist. She would stop it. She would save Sachiko, even if it killed her. The small girl, shaking like a leaf, crouched down in the tall grass as she began creeping toward to the two wolfkins.

As if in a trance Sachiko was led on. The musk thick in her nose and head. Tingles ran through her body, her loins swollen and most, her nipples extended from the thinner fur on her chest and stomach. If was as if a sinister voice was whispering in her head. Follow and submit. Follow and submit. Submit and mate. Despite her superior vision she only had eyes for the silver male in front of her. She was so tired of fighting. Submitting sounded so appealing, the male's yellow eyes calming and welcoming. Slowly the large canine lowered herself to the ground and onto her side. She was ready, she was ready to give up, to submit.

The silver male grinned, though it looked more like a snarl with his muzzle. He lowered himself to all fours and trotted closer, head and tail still high. Sachiko rolled on her back, exposing her vulnerable tummy, submitting.

In the tree line, the large reddish wolfkin shook their head. "We can't wait any longer! We can't let the MasterMark set!" As they were about to lunge their companion placed a calming paw on their shoulder.

"No, wait."

" We can't, she's a _Chosaint_! If he-"

"He won't." The smaller wolf glanced to the other end of the meadow. "It'll happen now."

Sachiko closed her eyes, ready for whatever may come, but in that instant a flash of a small pale face flashed across her mind. Soft brown hair held in pigtail and bangs that hung down over the brightest doe brown eyes she knew. They twinkled with child like innocence, a joy for life, a fierce determination, and above all, absolute love, love for HER. Sachiko's eye snapped opened as an incredible warmth spread from her heart. Unlike the searing lusting heat that throbbed from the MasterMark, this heat was comforting and soothing, chasing away the fog in her mind.

By now the silver male was standing on all four over her, his member hard and beginning to peek form its sheath._ NO! _Sachiko screamed in her mind. Bring all four paws up she connected with the male's chest, knocking him up and away with surprising force. Rolling back onto all four Sachiko let instinct take over as she crouched low, a growl rumbling from her chest.

For a moment everything stood frozen, the wind, the nightlife, their very heartbeats paused. Then in a bright flash of white the spell was broken. Sachiko felt as if a heavy weight while not removed totally, now was lightened as she threw her head back and howled long and hard into the night.

"No..." The silver male spoke roughly as her haunting call echoed threw the meadow. "No, you are not suppose to be able..." He stood up slowly, his canine face showing shock. "How were you..." he trailed off as he picked up movement behind the crouched wolfkin. There still transfixed by the sight of her onee-sama howling, stood Yumi. Raged filled him then, with a growl he leaped over Sachiko, surprising her, and snatched up the small body hiding in the tall grass.

Yumi let out a yelp as a massive hand tipped with deadly claws clenched her jacket literally lifting her into the air as she squeaked in surprised.

"Yumi!" Sachiko had turned when the male had jumped but now stood in frozen horror as he roughly shook the one person who meant everything to her.

"You!" he growled, his heavily accented Japanese hard to understand as rage coursing through him. "what have you done? She was mine, MINE. What. Have. You. Done?" He emphasized each word with a shake.

Yumi felt like her brain was rattling in her head from the violent treatment, but as she looked up pass the male's shoulder and saw Sachiko standing there a look of fear and love in her golden eyes, the small girl knew it was worth it. "I-i...love...her... " gaining strength. "I love her, with my whole heart and soul. Something you can't do and never will."

The creature holding her let out a roar of anger. "You are a nuisance pup!" The large silver form tossed Yumi aside.

With the strength of a wolfkin, a toss sent her towards the stands of trees. She curled herself into a ball, preparing for a hard landing. Instead she felt strong arms encircle her and hold her tight. Then the wind stopped whistling and she felt herself lowered into the grass. Yumi pushed herself up from the ground, only to find her self towered over by a massive black form. "Sachi-ko?"

Sachiko had never felt such anger before in her life. H_e tried to hurt Yumi, HE tried to HURT Yumi, HE TRIED TO HURT YUMI! _Bubbling from deep within a red rage came forth. _Protect, Protect... My...Mate!_ Slowly the bright night was covered over in a red haze as Sachiko's form began to twist again, if anything growing bigger. Muscles rippled and shifted as they grew, angry, painful, popping and tearing sounds could be heard, the growing wolfkin growled in pain and anger. When the new shift ended she stood brushing 9 feet tall, towering over the sliver male Her once yellow eyes now bloody red as she hunched massive shoulders, muscles nearly quivering with pent up energy. Crouching protectively over the now tiny looking girl the large wolfkin sniffed the air, her head quickly snapping the direction of the silver male. _HIM. PROTECT MATE. KILL HIM. KILL ALL. PROTECT MATE. _

With a roar that shook the treetops she lunged.

The male had little time to ready himself before the large form smashed into him, talon sharp claws ripping into his fur and flesh. His pained howls filled the meadow as he was taken by surprise, the now larger wolfkin literally picking him up and throwing him across the meadow away from Yumi. He landed with a hard thud before rolling up onto all fours. Shaking his head to clear it he growled fiercely and charged at Sachiko. The black furred wolfkin braced herself as he began returning blows in earnest. She merely grunted as he tore into her side, barely any pain registering as she focused on her enemy. Her eyes continuing to glow red in the night.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees a pair of shock golden eyes watched.

"A _Wereserker_! He tried to MasterMark a _Wereserker_?"

The smaller form next to the redish wolfkin nodded. "Yes, unexpected, and she's Seeing Red, this is dangerous."

"_Clear Dearg_? Great...but, what made her See Red?"

The blond look to the shell shocked form of Yumi. "Something unheard of."

The other followed their gaze to the small girl in pigtails. "Shit, we need to get her out of here, a _Werezeker_ in _Clear Dearg_ will slaughter her."

Again the taller wolfkin went to rise only to be held back by their companion. "No, this is important, must not interfere. Must not!"

In the meadow the fight continued. by now both dueling wolfkins held numerous slashes, bleeding heavily, While Sachiko was driven by an inner rage that blinded her to all but her target, she lacked the skill of a trained fighter. a skill her opponent certainly had, though he could no longer match her in size or strength.

Sachiko in some part knew she was hurting, knew she should be tired, more so appalled at her behavior, but that small voice of reason was washed away by the shades of red. Her mind, her body, her entire existent was narrowed down to the mission of destroying what was in front of her. And she could not help the snarl that form on her muzzle as she saw the silver wolfkin stagger and sway from exhaustion and pain. Roaring she latched on to his thick mane with one clawed fist. Ignoring his weak slash across her chest, she spun, using her momentum to pick him up and throw him against a near by stand of trees. There he crashed into a thick trunk, the impact enough to make the century old tree shake and groan, but thankfully not break. The male's large form landed at it's base with a thump and stayed still.

Sachiko lowered herself to all fours as she scanned for further threats. _KILL ENEMY! KILL ALL!_ She heaved heavy breathes, ears and nose alert. a small shuffle sound had her whipping around and bounding toward Yumi who had only now gotten over her shock and begun to stand.

The small girl had been amazed, and a little frighten, at the shear power, strength, and ferociousness of her Onee-sama, but deep down she was never, not even for a moment afraid OF Sachiko. Even now as the huge black form bounded towards her skidding to a stop mere inches away and rearing on her hind legs to roar to the heaven, Yumi's heart knew only love. Even as A massive paw came barrowing towards her she could only say in a daze. "Sa-chiko."

The smaller wolfkin was now actively struggling to hold back their larger companion. From there spot they could see Sachiko, still in the grips of the _Clear Dearg,_ roared to the heaven as she stood before the newest enemy, Rising one deadly paw to swipe as the smaller girl. They hear Yumi's soft spoken word. And they watched in amazement as the huge Wereserker stopped her swing inches from the girl's face.

Sachiko slowly lowered herself down on all fours as the soft sweet voice echoed in her mind. She lowered her head to sniffed this strange being who she somehow knew wasn't an enemy to be fought, instead, she was someone very important to protect. Yumi smiled as without an ounce of fear she reached out to pet the massive canine head in front of her. A soft whimper let forth as Sachiko leaned into the touch before shuffling forward and gently bumping her head into the small girl's chest. Yumi glady wrapped her arms the furry head before in a lovely hug. A soft warm glow rose around the two in a moment of peace.

"W-what just happened?" The hidden wolfkin asked their companion. After a moment of silence they looked to see the small golden wolfkin was absolutely furious.

"That Bastard tried breaking a soul mated pair!" they snarled, "That's what."

The larger wolfkin could only answer with wide eyes and a soft. "Oh..." A sudden roar had them turning back to the meadow.

The moment of peace was shattered as with a roar the grey male leaped onto Sachiko's back, ripping and clawing. The massive black wolfkin grunted from the impact and attack before turnign away from Yumi and reaching over her shoulder to grab a claw full a fur, with eyes flashing red and a roar of her own she pulled the male off her and slammed him into the ground. She then stood between him and Yumi, guarding her. He charged and she sweeped with a massive arm to knock him away.

The grey male sneered at her, and she growled back, refusing to attack but not letting him near Yumi. That is until Yumi dashed in front of her. With a cry of anger the small girl lunged forward, burying the small katanna shaped letter opener into the heart of the creature before her.

All movement in the meadow passes, as if nature itself was holding its breathe to see what would happen next. The grey male stood in shock looking at the knife protruding from his chest. Yumi inhaled sharply before stumbling backwards into the protective arms of Sachiko. The grey male too, stumbled, crashing down on all fours, then tumbling sideways to lay still in the tall grass.

Sachiko let out a whimper of pain as she released Yumi, an angry reddish black smoke rising from the MasterMark on her shoulder. As the last wisp cleared, the massive black wolfkin fell to the grass too. Yumi ran to the downed form. "Sachiko? Sachiko!" The small girl began to panic until she noticed the large form was growing smaller. In a reverse of how she first shifted, Sachiko slowly revert back to a normal, if naked, human teenager.

"Y-yumi?" She said weakly before passing out. Yumi brushed dark bangs from the unconscious girl's face, gently leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Its alright, its going to be alright." An overwhelming tiredness hit her as she laid down and curled herself around the taller girl. "we are going to be alright." And with that she joined Sachiko in a land of dreams.

From the trees came the two wolfkins at last. Standing on either side of the slumbering girls the taller scratched their head. "What a weird night. I've never seen that before."

"A wereseker with a soulmate, it's unheard of, and one turned by MasterMark. Its never happen before has it?" Asked the smaller.

"No, never. At lest not since before Grans time." A moment of silence. "They're not home free yet."

The smaller crouched down to examine the sleeping pair. "No, they aren't. Better get them out of here." The two wolfkin nodded to each other before the smaller gently pried Yumi free and picked her up bridal style. The taller then gently gather Sachiko in their furry arms. With one last glance at the fallen grey form still in the grass, they took off into the woods. Within seconds, the meadow was again silent.

* * *

Sunday, Day 21 - Late Evening

Yumi slowly work to a cool damp cloth against her forehead. Cracking her eyes open it tok a minute for them to focus. Smiling down at her was a young woman with short spikey blonde hair and smiling green eyes which widen when she saw Yumi was awake.

"Ah! .. good evening.. sorry, only speak a little Japanese. But, is good you are awake! Wait here, will get Cat." came out in an accented rush, then the small blonde was gone. Yumi, had to blink while her foggy brain processed the rush of words. About the time she worked it all out a familiar face was looking down at her.

"C-cat-san?"

"Hello, Yumi-san. You've had a rough time, so take it easy ok?"

"Rough time..." Suddenly the night in the meadow came back to her and she sat bolt upright, if it wasn't for Cat's fast reflexes the two would have clunked foreheads. "SACHIKO! I need to find, Sachiko!"

"Shh, shh. Its alright, she's fine." Cat held the panic girl and pointed to the cot set up not a foot away from the one Yumi rested on. There still asleep laid Sachiko, covering in a blanket.

Ignoring Cat's attempts to keep her still, Yumi shrugged out of her grip and knelt between to two makeshift beds. Sachiko wasn't looking good. She was pale, even for her, and her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat. Yumi, held a cold hand in her own the long slim fingers limp and cool compared to the heat radiating for the sleeping girl's face. Without looking behind her, the smaller girl spoke.

"What's going on. I know you know. You gave me that book."

Cat nodded. "Yes. There's much to talk about. You know some, but..."

"I am listening." Yumi took up stroking back the sleeping girl's bangs with her free hand. Her eyes never leaving the pale face.

Cat eased herself down on the now vacant cot the blonde from earlier standing behind her.

"Well, first off, this is my Mate, Kelly. She's still learning Japanese so you'll have to forgive her. What I told you about myself is true, just not the whole truth. Kelly and I are Wolfkin, like Sachiko is now. I was born into it. Éadaoin ó Séaghdha was my Great-great Grandmother."

Cat paused to frown. "I'm afraid this experience was not a good first impression of our kind. The Wolfkin Nation is divided into to Schools of Though. The vast majority are like myself and Kelly and believe no one should be turned against their will and a MasterMark is never to be used. We live quietly alongside nonwolves, choosing to live in the shadows to keep peace.

Derek, the Wolfkin who attacked you last night, is the son of the leader of the small faction that opposes us. They believe Wolfkin are superior over nonwolves and should dominate them. They are very big on 'natural born' wolfkins, those born into it as I was and especially 'pure lines' where only natural born wolfkins have mated."

Cat stopped when Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her in English. "You're rambling Hon." Cat blushed faintly. "Tis all Grans fault. You go on and on just like that book." She teased.

"Hush woman! Ima tryin' ta 'splain stuff here!" the tall redhead responded with a horrid attempt at a southern drawl. Kelly just laughed and said she'd go get some dinner for everyone.

"Derek's father Adelulf, has been very prone to turning nonwolves then taking them as MasterMarks. They rest of our kind obviously have a problem with this. So much so the practice has been banned for lifetimes. Unfortunately, Adelulf has loyal followers. The Circle of Elders of the Nation believed his twisted tradition was going to be passed on to his son. Myself and Kelly were sent to track Derek and keep him from turning anyone...obviously we were too slow."

Finally Yumi turned to her and brown eyes met blue. "Is she going to be ok?"

Cat sighed. "She's stable for now. Tonight...tonight will tell us more."

"What happens tonight?"

Cat couldn't look Yumi in the eyes. "We'll find out if Sachiko has her sanity." Yumi eyes widen and Cat rushed on o explain. "The MasterMark is broken, you saw to that, but..."

_Though in normal cases if the master is killed before they can mate and seal the bind, it is possible to break the MasterMark, however this is no guarantee the Turned by MasterMark will not still go mad from the sheer mental and physical stressed they have gone through. _

Yumi closed her eyes tight as the passage came back to her without Cat need to say it. I_ still failed, I'm so sorry Sachiko. _

"There may still be a chance." a voice spoke in English. Kelly stood in the doorway, a dazed look on her face.

Cat arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"SoulMates are rare, but they hold a bond unlike anything on this green earth. A bond so strong it can sooth a _Wereseker_ in _Clear Dearg, _Cat. Something thought impossible. But we saw it. SHE stopped! She PROTECTED Yumi, her soulmate."

Cat frowned. "Where are you going with this?" She stood up and walk to her mate, noticing the normally green eyes were clouded over white.

"To souls bond through lifetimes, each life joining together..." After a flash of white Kelly shook her head as she came out of _Tríú Radharc_. "A MateMark! She needs to MateMark Yumi!

gWHAT? NO, Noway! She under far too much stress as is!"

"But SoulMates are a magic all their own, able to heal what no other medicine or magic can!"

"NO! Its too dangerous for both of them Itd be a TurnMark She wouldn't know how to mark without turning!"

Yumi reconised her name, and the various Marks she had read about, but couldn't follow the rest of conversation. Suddenly Kelly pushed pass Cat and marched up to Yumi, switching to broken Japanese. "Yumi, when Sachiko bite." she pointed to her neck where Sachiko's TurnMark was. "You hurt too, yes?"

gUmm yes? H-how did y-"

"See! Want to see!" Kelly grabbed Yumi shirt and pulled it up to expose her back, getting a squeak out of the poor girl. But there for the two wolfkins to see, the once nasty scars had faded to being the faintest of white lines.

"Healed, Completely healed. There's my proof!" Kelly had switched back to English.

"Maybe she just heals fast?" But even Cat knew it was weak.

"Umm." Yumi pulled away and pushed her shirt back down. "Would someone tell me what is going on?"

Kelly arched an eyebrow at Cat, until the tall girl relented and explaine din Japanese. "Wolfkins have three, roles, I guess you can say, choosen for some of us by the Magicks that cause the transformation. _Chosaint - _Defend, _Ionsaí - _Attack, and _Leigheas _- Heal.

I myself am a _Ionsaí_, which me speed and agility above and beyond most Wolfkins. Kelly is a _Leigheas_, she can use the magicks to as the name implies heal. Sahciko is a _Chosaint_. Due to that she has a far higher pain tolerance, strength, and frankly size. In each role there are the rare few with et anther gift, or curse, depending on how you look at it. Kelly has _Tríú Radharc_ or Third Sight, glimpses into the future. For _Chosaints_ we call them _Weresekers. _Much like the Bersekers that the name comes from They will go into _Clear Dearg_, Red Haze, where they will not know enemy from friend, will feel no pain, will only be focused on the kill."

gIn the Meadow. Sachiko's eyes, they glowed..."

"Red yes, she was in _Clear Dearg_, but, she didn't attack you. In fact she protected you from Derek, even while Seeing Red." Cat came forward and knelt before the small girl. "Yumi, that just doesn't happen. Kelly thinks it's because you and Sachiko are SoulMates."

gSoulMates." Yumi was struggling to take everything in.

"Yes, SoulMates are a Magick outside of the Wolfkin. Something else entirely, its very rare indeed. And, some believe SoulMates are so connected they can heal each other mind body and soul. Kelly has been following you since you first showed up at the library she knew you had been attacked the same time Sachiko had. And that you back shouldn't be heal like it is. She thinks its from the bond you two share, A bond beyond lives."

"S-she thinks I can heal Sachiko?"

"Yes, Right know her mind and soul are under great stress from being forces into a MasterMark the same time as she was Turned. What worst is she was already bond to you, so basic was being forced in two direction as once. But Yumi, she want you to MateMark, this is very dangerous!"

"If it'll save Sachiko I don't care!"

"You don't understand. The MateMark is somewhat similar to the MasterMark as it bond two Wolfkins together. There very power magicks involved here. And while a MateMark can be done on a nonwolf, Sahciko doesn't have the training for that. There's a very high chance you'll be turned as well. Not to mention in the Nation, a MateMark is legally binding Marriage. You'll be married in the eyes of the entire Wolfkin Nation."

Yumi's eyes grew so big at that Cat though they might pop out of the poor overwhelmed girl's head. She opened her mouth to comfort her when a groan from the cot took their attention. Sachiko's brows were drawn down and sweat beaded her forehead. The tall girl was starting to moan and shift on the narrow cot as if in pain.

gThe moon! Is Time!"

"Shit. She going to transform, quick Kelly help me hold her down."

Thinks began happening fast. Yumi was pushed back and Kelly and Cat both transformed before her eyes, their loose clothing being able to take the the shift in stride. Sachiko screamed as hands held her down. From her spot Yumi finally took notice of the fact they were in an old warehouse, Sachiko's yells echoing through the room. Yumi could see her eyes were open but unseeing. The lean girl kept attempting to reach for something unseen.

"Fight it Sachiko, you can do this, fight it!" Cat, yelled.

Sachiko was burning up, a fire inside racing through her looking for an outlet. Her thoughts scattered, unable to grasp any one fragment before it skittered out of reach. She felt lost, adrift. Something important was missing, but she didn't know what. She vaguely heard and familiar voice, but was too far gone in the heat to tell. Sachiko twisted and struggled, the burning with in her reaching a fervor pitch as she threw her head back and howled out a single name.

"YUUMMIIII!"

Kelly and Cat were thrown aside as the Shift overtook her. Within seconds she was again Wolfkin standing tall in the middle of a suddenly too tiny room. Her head brushign the ceiling she looked around with the wild eyes of a trapped animal. A red form cam at her from the left and she quickly swatted it away with a snarl. Dropping to all four she she backed up, growling ferociously.

Cat and Kelly regrouped. Now that Sachiko was transformed she was far stronger then they were, and her mental state was still unknown but not looking good. They need to get her under control, somehow. As they were getting ready to act a soft yet strong voice broke through the tension.

gSachiko..." All movements stopped as three sets of eyes turned to Yumi who stood bared from the waist up. Swallowing she step forward towards the dangerous form. Cat made to stop her, but Kelly held her back. Sachiko growled softly, confused, as this tiny form approached her. Slowly Yumi reached out to touch the dar head in front of her. "Sachiko."

_Sachiko...Sachiko... _That voice, she knew that voice. But the fire was burning so bad, it was so hard to think, if only the fire would go away she could know why the voice was the sweetest sound she had ever knew.

Yumi, stroked the face of her other half, she knew deep down this was the right thing, but she had to know if Sachiko would want this. As she watched, slowly recondition dawn on the eyes before her, breaking through the pain there, and with it, deep unwavering love. Nodding to herself she looked firmly into yellow eyes, seeing the answers she sought.

"Do it." And leaned her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck. It didn't matter the outcome of this. She would not regret what came.

She knew this girl, this was Yumi, this was her most important person, the girl she never wanted to hurt. But as she bent her head, her eyes focus on her neck, and the heat inside saw a possible outlet. Bite her, MARK her, MAKE HER YOURS! the fire screamed, and she, still burning under the flames, was powerless to stop. Sachiko lunged for the small body, her open jaws aimed for the bare exposed neck of Yumi.

* * *

One Month Later.

The lake was quiet and still in the dead of night. A lone figure stood on its edge. Watching the glassy surface. Not far away a lone wolf howl started, soon joined by two others.

Yumi, turned, a smile on her face as a large black wolf came barreling out of the woods, and medium sized red wolf hot on its heels, and a smaller golden wolf scrambling to keep up. The trio came skidding to a halt in front of the small pigtailed girl. Yumi's grin grew as all three wolves began shifting and changing, reforming into three, naked, women. The lead, with long flow black hair and blue eyes she'd never grow tired of seeing, held out her arms and Yumi gladly walked into them.

Sachiko smiled down at the brown head of hair snuggled against her bare chest. For the last month, she had been going under vigorous training by Cat and Kelly to learn to control her new found ability. Due to the very nature of Shifting, any modesty she had, was now long gone, and she felt no embarrassment standing naked before three women, two of which were as bare as she was.

The full moon shined down brightly on the small group, given Sachiko plently of light to see the faint scare on Yumi's left shoulder, one that matched a smaller bite mark on her own left. As is the way, when Sachiko MateMarked Yumi, she was driven to do the same, even if she only had human teeth, but the magick were funny things, and evne though Yumi was not turned, the mark on Sachiko left should look very much like a canine bite. Thankfully though with the MateMarking the MasterMark was truly broken for good, and the bite had long since faded into nothing, not a trace behind.

"Did you enjoy your run?" Yumi asked as she pulled back!

"Oh Very much so! It was soo freeing to run in that form!" Tonight had been the first night Cat and Kelly had shown her how to shift into a full canine form. They had then took a run or two around the lake, enjoying the freedom that form gave.

"She is, as always, the perfect student." Cat called out impishly as she stood with her arms around Kelly.

"Of Course! She my Sachiko!" Yumi smugly retorted.

Cat she snorted, before pulling Kelly with her. "We're going to head back to the warehouse. See you there." Within moments the two were again wolves and running down the trail.

Alone, Sachiko looked down at Yumi, the small girl who had become her world. "I love you."

Yumi's response was to pull the taller girl down for a kiss. "I love you too." she said when they came up for air. "Ready to head back?"

Sachiko looked around at the calm lake. Though it was cold, she felt nothing but heat and an idea came to mind. "Not just yet." she said as she lead Yumi over to a rock near the lake edge. Pick her up easily, she laid her other half out on the rock and bend over her. "The moon is bright, and we have all night after all." Before she bent down the rest of the way and kissed the smaller girl passionately. No more words were needed as two souls rejoiced under the magickal light of the full moon.

THE END!


End file.
